


На дорогах

by yika



Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После окончания школы Стэн, Кайл, Кенни и Картман отправляются в недельное путешествие из Колорадо в Калифорнию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кроме Эрика Картмана

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scenic Route](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465965) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



В день выпускного в Южном Парке стояла просто неправдоподобная жара.

Церемония проходила под открытым небом. Посреди футбольного поля, которое располагалось рядом со школой, еще несколько дней назад возвели дощатый помост, и теперь на нем возвышался длинный преподавательский стол, стойка с микрофоном и небольшая кафедра. Приземистые трибуны заполнили семьи выпускников, сами выпускники и множество любопытствующих.

Кайл вспотел в своем длиннополом черном одеянии, совершенно не пропускающем воздух, уже через четверть часа. Ощущение, будто он одет в пластиковый пакет, не покидало его ни на секунду, под неудобной четырехугольной шляпой безбожно чесалась голова, и, будто всего этого кошмара было недостаточно, в ряду рядом с ним сидел никто иной, нежели Эрик Картман. Никогда еще тот факт, что их фамилии следуют одна за другой в алфавитном списке класса, не доставлял ему столько неприятностей. Жиртрест не переставал вертеть головой, высматривая знакомые лица на трибунах.

Сам он то и дело оглядывался вправо, пока, наконец, Стэнли Марш, сидящий в середине шеренги, не перехватил его взгляд и не улыбнулся ему. Кайл вопросительно поднял бровь, указывая взглядом на пустующий стул рядом со Стэном. На спинке висела картонная табличка с надписью «МакКормик». В ответ тот только пожал плечами.

Кайл вздохнул и утер пот с носа рукавом робы. Сегодня у Кенни утренняя смена в отделе электроники огромного Уолл-Марта в центре города. К тому же, он пропустит по меньшей мере половину выпускной вечеринки у Клайда из-за своей второй работы - по вечерам он ошивается на заправке, что стоит рядом с трассой номер 117, и копается в барахлящих карбюраторах. И дня не проходит без его хвастливых речей о том, что работать ему нравится куда больше, чем просиживать штаны в школе, но Кайл прекрасно знает, что у него просто-напросто нет выбора.

\- Эй, жопа, - позвал его Картман, которому, наконец, надоело вертеться. Кайл мысленно закатил глаза и сделал вид, будто не расслышал. Однако Картману явно было невмоготу сидеть спокойно. – Брофловски, ты что, оглох?

\- Чего тебе? – неохотно отозвался Кайл.

\- Тесташлюха будет произносить речь?

\- Ага. – Кайл поморщился. Венди Тестабургер заняла первое место в гонке отличников, так что прощальную речь по традиции доверили именно ей. Сам Кайл стал в выпуске третьим. Второе место досталось Баттерсу. К концу года разрыв между ними тремя был совсем ничтожным, и ему все еще претила мысль о том, что он проиграл Венди.

Картман заерзал и заухмылялся.

\- Думаешь, она снова полезет ко мне целоваться перед тем, как подняться на сцену? Ну, знаешь, традиции и все такое.

\- Это случилось всего однажды, придурок, и нам, если ты забыл, было тогда лет восемь.

\- Да я так, просто говорю. – Картман закинул свои огромные ручищи за голову и откинулся на спинку кресла, не переставая ухмыляться. – Всякое бывает.

\- Я бы на твоем месте губу не раскатывал.

В отличие от Стэна, который обогнал Кайла всего на полголовы, и Кенни, который всегда был с ним одного роста, Картман за последние годы вымахал до угрожающих размеров. Он был выше всех в параллели, а вес его зашкаливал за центнер. Однако если в детстве большая часть его могучей туши составлял жир, теперь под рубашкой перекатывались мускулы. В прошлом году, когда штат после долгих лет проигрышей удостоил, наконец, школу кубка юношеской лиги Колорадо, все как один спортивные комментаторы отмечали прекрасную игру Картмана в защите. Видимо, отцовские гены наконец проклюнулись в нем. Сам Кайл целую четверть играл в баскетбол, однако это быстро ему надоело. К тому же, спорт отнимал много времени, и если бы он не покончил с баскетболом, баскетбол покончил бы с его стипендией. 

Иногда он скучал по футболу, хотя прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что в сборной школы ему уж точно не место. В последние четыре года футбол стал значительной частью жизни Стэна, и порой Кайл жалел, что не может разделить с ним и это. Идея Марша присоединиться к сборной была скорее блажью, чем осознанным решением, но это не помешало ему без памяти влюбиться в игру и стать одним из лучших квотербеков в истории Южного Парка. Никто не сомневался, что при выпуске приглашения в самые лучшие сборные страны посыплются на него, словно конфетти. Так и случилось. Выбор Стэна пал на UCLA, и те с радостью предоставили ему полную стипендию. Он, конечно, не был таким огромным и сильным, как Картман, зато смекалки, быстроты и ловкости ему было не занимать, и на поле он был воистину бесстрашен. За последние четыре года Кайл не пропустил ни одной его игры.

А совсем скоро ему придется смотреть Стэна по телевизору.

\- Эй, Марш, - внезапно заорал Картман прямо у него над ухом, вытягивая шею и наваливаясь на поручень. – Как думаешь, твоя подружка и в этот раз захочет полизаться со мной перед тем, как начать свою занудную речь?

\- Захлопнись, жиртрест, - проорал Стэн в ответ. Несмотря на гомон голосов вокруг, Картман прекрасно его расслышал и радостно оскалился. – Перестань на этом зацикливаться! На тебя смотреть жалко.

\- Да я так, просто говорю. Всякое бывает! – Похоже, у Картмана появилась новая ходовая фразочка. Менялись они обычно раза два в месяц. – Ты передай ей, что я тут! Если недотрах ее совсем замучает, пусть обращается!

Кайл снова страдальчески закатил глаза. Стэн и Картман, если разойдутся, могут тянуть эту волынку хоть до второго пришествия. Стараясь не обращать внимания на их вопли, он уставился на сцену. Венди уже устроилась на белом раскладном стульчике недалеко от директрисы, послушно сложив руки на коленях. Баттерс сидел по правую руку от нее. Выглядел он даже более взвинченным, чем обычно, и Кайл в который раз за этот день взмолился, чтобы нытье Стотча о том, что родители наверняка накажут его за то, что он выпускается вторым, а не первым, оказалось преувеличением. Если это и в самом деле правда, а не очередной приступ паранойи, до которых Баттерс был большой охотник, над их поездкой нависнет реальная угроза.

Грандиозный роуд-трип до побережья, в который они должны были отправиться уже завтра утром, занимал все его мысли. Они планировали его еще с Хэллоуина. Неделя путешествий, конечным пунктом которых станет Калифорния, где Стэн оставит их для того, что бы присоединиться к открытию футбольного сезона в своем новом колледже. Однако мало того, что их последнее лето вместе сократилось до одной-единственной недели, теперь еще родители Баттерса вырисовались на горизонте, словно грозовая туча. Если они и в самом деле не позволят ему поехать, Кайл точно кого-нибудь прибьет. Еще с ними должен отправиться Кенни, но, хотя путешествовать с ним наверняка будет чертовски весело, платить за него придется вскладчину. МакКормик, конечно, будет отнекиваться до последнего, но Кайлу прекрасно известно, что заработки обеих его работ полностью уходят на семейные нужды. Отец Кенни смотался из города несколько лет назад. Кевин, дважды судимый, не особенно рвался помогать безработной матери, так что все домашние заботы лежали на плечах Кенни и четырнадцатилетней Карен. И Кайл скорее повесится, чем позволит ему истратить в этой поездке хоть цент собственных денег.

Церемонию открывал хор празднично одетых малолеток, которые невпопад спели какую-то чепуху про знания, усердие и покорение неприступных вершин. После них речь держала мисс Виктория – «Викки-захлопни-пасть», в интерпретации Крейга Такера – а за ней на кафедру поднялась Венди.

Ее длинные черные волосы свободно падали на плечи, на щеках розовел румянец. Для Кайла оставалось загадкой, как она умудряется выглядеть такой свеженькой в этот адски жаркий день. Венди казалась совершенно спокойной и уверенной в себе. По крайней мере, слезать со сцены и лезть к Эрику Картману с поцелуями она явно не собиралась. Жиртрест, похоже, тоже это осознал, потому что как только Венди открыла рот, громко прокашлял в кулак:

\- Отсо-кхм-си мне, Теста-кхмм-бургер!

Взгляд, который метнула в него Венди, был поистине ужасающим. Если бы Картман тут же околел или упал, сраженный молнией, Кайл бы ничуть не удивился.

\- Мы через многое прошли вместе, - начала она, поправив микрофон. На секунду Кайлу показалось, будто она обращается к Картману, однако Венди отвела взгляд, и иллюзия исчезла. – Мне всегда казалось, что когда время придет, я буду более чем рада оставить Южный Парк и уехать, чтобы продолжить свою жизнь где-нибудь еще. – Венди сделала небольшую паузу. – Однако час настал, и я чувствую, что последний год пролетел слишком быстро.

Кайл помимо воли кивнул, соглашаясь с ней. Он был уверен, что в своей выпускной речи Венди будет нудить о политике и о том, как, по ее мнению, им следует дальше распорядиться своей жизнью, и заранее приготовился скучать. Однако эти слова тронули его сильнее, чем он ожидал. И он абсолютно с ними согласен.

Последний школьный год и вправду промелькнул слишком быстро. Он и оглянуться не успел, как самые обычные вещи вдруг стали происходить _в последний раз_. Они со Стэном больше не будут валяться на диване каждую пятницу, сражаясь в Теккен, втихаря удирать со школьной территории в обеденный перерыв, чтобы съесть по гамбургеру. Не будут часами играть в баскетбол на площадке рядом с его домом, пока не стемнеет и не зажгутся уличные фонари. Часть его всегда осознавала, что эти мгновения бесценны, что их жизнь уже никогда не будет такой счастливой и беззаботной, как сейчас… Однако полное осознание ударило по нему совсем недавно.

Его лучший друг будет жить на другом конце страны.

Он больше не будет просыпаться рядом со Стэном по утрам в субботу. А Стэн больше не будет поджидать его во дворе после уроков, смоля одну сигарету за другой или гоняя мяч по парковке, пока Кайл доделывает очередной проект в лаборатории. А после не повезет его домой в разбитом додже Шелли, закинув одну руку на сиденье и выдувая огромные жвачные пузыри.

И он всегда позволял Кайлу вертеть колесико радио, выбирая станцию, хотя любого другого за это убить был готов. А теперь все это в прошлом, и все, что у них осталось – эта неделя и это путешествие.

\- Все мы слышали о том, что люди часто начинают ценить нечто лишь после того, как оно оставляет их, - продолжала Венди. – Это старое клише, однако, есть одна веская причина, по которой все мы с ним знакомы. Это клише - чистая правда. Мне выпала честь говорить с вами сегодня, и главная мысль, которую я хочу вам передать, очень проста. Не пренебрегайте сегодняшним днем. Цените его, живите им. Притормозите немножко и прекратите волноваться о будущем, хотя бы на минутку. Скажите тем, кого любите, о своих чувствах, пока еще есть время.

Взгляд Венди задержался на лице Кайла, и он тут же похолодел, не смотря на жуткую июльскую духоту. Это еще что такое? На что, черт возьми, она намекает?

Венди сделала небольшую паузу, чтобы набрать воздуха в легкие и снова слегка поправить микрофон, при этом не сводя с Кайла глаз.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно вместе с ней на него пялится весь стадион.

\- Не недооценивайте друг друга, - продолжила, наконец, Тестабургер, снова уверенно глядя в толпу. – Нам так часто говорят верить в себя! Но не забывайте также верить в своих друзей. Скоро нас разнесет по разным уголкам мира, но давайте… давайте поклянемся, что не будем забывать о Южном Парке. Наш маленький город похож на настоящую семью. Иногда эта семейка способна довести до истерики, однако в целом мире нет ничего роднее ее. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали – я считаю вас своей семьей. Всех вас. – Тут Венди выдержала небольшую паузу, наполненную звенящей тишиной. – Кроме Эрика Картмана.

Задняя часть трибун, где расселись друзья и родственники, приглушенно зашушукалась, когда Венди сошла с кафедры, зато одноклассники провожали ее громовыми аплодисментами и диким хохотом. Кайл смеялся вместе со всеми, а Картман неверяще пялился на сцену, выпучив глаза и беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот. 

\- Итак, - немного растерянно завела Викки-захлопни-пасть, вновь подойдя к микрофону. – Поблагодарим Венди Тестабургер за ее, м-м-м, откровенную речь. Пришло время аттестатов. Прошу первый ряд подняться.

Немного потолкавшись в проходе, они выстроились цепочкой и по одному всходили на сцену, чтобы получить из рук миссис Андервуд свой аттестат, пожать руку мистеру Уэтмору и сфотографироваться с Викки. Снимки делал профессиональный фотограф, а отец Кайла, к тому же, снимал церемонию на камеру. Мысль о том, что момент, когда Венди толкала свою двусмысленную речь и буравила его взглядом, навсегда останется увековеченным, вызывал у Кайла весьма странные чувства.

 

* * *

 

Спустя несколько тысяч лет церемония, наконец, подошла к концу. Кайл с облегчением сорвал с головы четырехугольную конфедератку и вместо того, чтобы подбросить в воздух, запустил ею в Картмана. Эрик проделал то же самое. Вокруг отодвигали стулья и щелкали фотоаппаратами. Выпускники, родители и друзья обнимались, обменивались поздравлениями и причитали на все лады, постепенно расползаясь по стадиону.

Первым делом стянув через голову ненавистную робу, Кайл отряхнул рубашку и огляделся. Заметив неподалеку Стэна – миссис Марш как раз стирала с его щеки след от собственной губной помады – он направился к нему, лавируя между поздравляющими.

Тестабургер велела ему ловить момент? Отлично. Добравшись до Стэна, он без предупреждения запрыгнул ему на спину, обхватив руками за шею. Стэн, смеясь, тут же подхватил его под колени.

\- Кэй! Ты это слышал? Поверить не могу, что она это сделала! Она ничего мне не сказала! _Кроме Эрика Картмана_. Ничего круче в жизни своей не слышал!

\- Это точно, - согласился Кайл. 

Отцепившись от Стэна, он потянул себя за ворот рубашки и утер лоб. Господи, сейчас он бы все отдал за долгий, прохладный душ. Нужно обязательно успеть искупаться до обеда, который мама устраивает в его честь для специально приехавших родственников. Сейчас они, наверное, рыщут по полю, разыскивая его, и скоро непременно найдут. И тогда на его лице тоже появятся следы яркой губной помады.

\- Черт, Кайл, мне просто не верится, - восхищенно орал Стэн, одной рукой сжимая его плечо, а второй от избытка чувств размахивая в воздухе. – Да мы были в начальной школе пять минут назад, черт возьми!

\- Смотри не разревись! Пошли, нам нужно найти Баттерса.

Опьяненный происходящим Стэн и не подумал сопротивляться, когда Кайл уверенно потащил его сквозь гомонящую толпу. Знакомые и не очень люди то и дело хлопали их по спинам, ерошили им волосы и сыпали поздравлениями.

\- Думаешь, родители и вправду не отпустят его? Только потому, что речь произносила Венди, а не он?

\- С этими придурками ничего нельзя знать наверняка.

Если Баттерс не сможет поехать, это будет далеко не первый раз, когда Венди Тестабургер неосознанно испортила его планы и помешала ему провести побольше времени со Стэном. Последние полтора года они только и делают, что расстаются и снова сходятся. Кайл уже давно сбился со счета – иногда ему даже казалось, что мирились Стэн и Венди гораздо чаще, чем ссорились – однако все равно считал, что ей не мешало бы держать свои загребущие ручонки при себе. С ее присутствием количество пятничных вечеров, которые Кайлу приходилось проводить в обществе Кенни, а не Стэна, значительно возрастало. Не то, чтобы ему не нравилось проводить время с Кенни – его часто приходилось нянчить, когда он перегибал палку, но Кайлу это вовсе не мешало – но он скучал по своему лучшему другу.

Хорошо еще, что после свиданий с Венди Стэн неизменно приходил к нему. Он залезал в окно посреди ночи, возился в темноте, стягивая джинсы и свитер, и нырял к нему под одеяло. Иногда Кайл при этом даже не просыпался, а если просыпался, Стэн шептал ему в ухо: «Спи, спи, это я». И Кайл слушался.

\- МАЛЬЧИКИ!

Кайл мысленно выругался. Визгливый голос его матери не оставлял никаких сомнений в том, что она их заметила. Шейла Брофловски сходила с ума все утро, не переставая причитать и то и дело щелкать фотоаппаратом. Кайл подозревал, что количество его фотографий в ужасной выпускной робе давно перевалило за тысячу.

\- Мужайся, - со скорбной миной предупредил он Стэна. – Она захочет сфотографировать нас вместе еще пару сотен раз. Утренних ей недостаточно.

Внезапно он пожалел, что кинул шляпу в Картмана. Под ней хотя бы можно было спрятать эти ужасные волосы.

\- Мальчики! – Снова воскликнула Шейла, подойдя к ним. – Мазал Тов! Стэнни, твоя мама рассказала мне о твоей футбольной стипендии. Поздравляю, дорогой! – Она от души чмокнула его в щеку, оставляя на щеке еще один отпечаток. Кайл благоразумно шарахнулся в сторону. - Ты, наверно, просто счастлив!

Стэн рассмеялся и взъерошил себе волосы.

\- Спасибо, миссис Брофловски, это и вправду неплохо. Правда, мне нужно быть в Калифорнии уже через неделю. Я надеялся, что каникулы будут подольше.

\- Ничего, дорогой, я уверена, что у вас будет очень веселая неделя. Стэн, - тут она понизила голос до угрожающего шепота, - Кайл ни за что не станет меня слушать, ему мои наставления как об стену горох, но ты ответственный мальчик, я знаю. Ни за что не подвозите кого попало, ясно? Не носите все деньги в одном кошельке, не высовывайте руки из окон машины на полном ходу…

\- Мама! – Стэн обожал изображать перед его матерью паиньку, но сейчас у Кайла не было сил на их традиционный хоровод. – А где отец и Айк?

\- Все еще рядом с кафедрой, дорогой. С ними дядя Вик и остальные. Ты должен подойти и поздороваться с бабушкой, она спрашивала о тебе.

\- Миссис Брофловски, - влез Стэн, - а разве вы не хотите еще разок нас сфотографировать?

Кайл помимо воли громко прыснул, в последний момент умудрившись замаскировать смех под кашель. Шейла тут же засуетилась, не веря своему счастью. Стэн, гнусно хихикая, обнял Кайла сзади и уткнулся подбородком ему в макушку.

\- О, мальчики, - протянула Шейла, щелкнув фотоаппаратом. – Я просто не могу представить вас порознь. Что же теперь будет?

И она туда же.

\- Готовьтесь оплачивать гигантские телефонные счета, миссис Брофловски, - усмехнулся Стэн.

Разжав, наконец, объятья, он снова закинул руку Кайлу на плечо. Ну что ж, до Калифорнии еще целая неделя – это лучше, чем совсем ничего, а если Стэн и дальше будет постоянно к нему прикасаться…

\- Стэнли!

Между двумя дамами, стоящими неподалеку, просунулась тоненькая девичья ручонка. За ручкой, ругаясь, словно грузчик, протиснулась вся Венди. Она собрала волосы в высокий хвост на затылке и тоже уже успела избавиться от робы.

\- Я в осаде, - сообщила она, выудив из рюкзачка бутылку воды и сделав несколько гигантских глотков.

Кайл тут же отнял у нее бутылку и приложился к ней, словно умирающий от жажды путник в палящей пустыне. Что, впрочем, было недалеко от истины.

\- Кто это тебя осаждает? – поинтересовался он. – Жиртрест?

\- Нет. Доброжелатели. Всем хочется лично сказать мне, как круто я его отшила. – Венди нервно оглянулась через плечо. – Наверное, мне не стоило этого говорить?

\- Шутишь? Он давно нарывался. Так ему и надо, Вендсдэй.

\- Это было гениально, Вендсдэй, - поддержал его Стэн. – Я думал, что помру со смеху.

\- Кайл, дорогой! – Шейла призывно замахала рукой. – Нужно идти, не то мы опоздаем к обеду. Вик купил мороженое. Оно в термостате, но, боюсь, с этой невыносимой жарой…

\- Иду, мам. Вы тоже можете заскочить, если хотите, - добавил он, обращаясь к Стэну и Венди. – Мама наготовила на целый полк.

Они, скорее всего, не придут. Вчера Стэн говорил, что ему и Венди нужно «многое обсудить» перед поездкой. Тестабургер тоже отправляется учиться в Калифорнию, но ее колледж находится рядом с восточным побережьем, в Беркли. Сейчас для них самое время решить, стоит ли им продолжать встречаться. Если б кого-нибудь интересовало мнение Кайла на этот счет, он бы сказал, что у этих двоих были большие проблемы даже тогда, когда они жили в одном городе и ходили в одну школу, так что лучше заранее наплевать на идею отношений на расстоянии. Однако его никто не спрашивал.

\- Может быть, я зайду попозже, - сказал Стэн и подмигнул ему. – Обожаю мороженое. Оставишь мне немножко?

\- Если его выбирал дядя Вик, то оно, скорее всего, клубничное. Так что ничего не могу обещать.

\- Ты же придешь вечером к Клайду, да? – крикнула Венди ему вслед.

\- Конечно!

Он обещал Кенни и Стэну, что сегодня, в честь выпускного и их последней совместной вечеринки в Южном Парке, позволит им себя напоить. Алкоголь никогда особенно его не привлекал, так что опыта по этой части у него всего ничего. Стэн и сам никогда не напивался до того плачевного состояния, в котором каждый раз пребывает Кенни, но сегодня собирался добросовестно надраться до чертей зеленых.

Почему бы и нет, в конце концов.

Добравшись до парковки, Кайл влез на заднее сидение и уселся рядом с Айком, который всю дорогу до дома неистово обмахивался рекламным буклетом Старбакса.


	2. Chapter 2

За обедом, на протяжении которого взрослые только и делали, что забрасывали его подарками, чеками и вопросами относительно планов на будущее, Кайл вел себя тихо, словно мышка. Впрочем, судя по настрою отца, его комментарии никому особенно и не требовались.

-Юриспруденция, - решительно заявился Джеральд Брофловски, без зазрении совести отвечая тетушке Минди, которая желала знать, пойдет ли Кайл по стопам отца, или у него имеются собственные планы. – Скорее всего, Пенн Стэйт. Я до сих пор вожу дружбу с большинством преподавательского состава, а Грэм Спаньер, который выпускался вместе со мной, вот-вот сменит нынешнего директора.

\- О, дорогой, это просто замечательно. Я всегда считала, что Кайл будет учиться в Нью-Йорке, однако Пенсильвания ничем не хуже. Он прекрасно там устроится. Их кафедра…

\- Ничего еще не решено, - вставил Кайл. – Пенн Стейт предлагают мне полную стипендию, но есть несколько университетов на восточном побережье…

\- О, Калифорния? – оживилась Минди, протягивая Джеральду свой опустевший бокал. – В самом деле?

\- Калифорния или Аризона, не знаю. – Он, конечно, прекрасно знал.

\- Не мелите чепухи! – решительно оборвала их Шейла. – На побережье что ни день, так новое землетрясение. А этот ужасный смог! Кайл, Пенсильвания – вовсе не другой конец света, хотя, я знаю, сейчас тебе именно так и кажется. Его лучший друг, Стэн, поступает в калифорнийский университет в Лос-Анджелесе, - пояснила она, обращаясь к Минди.

\- О-о, - протянула та и понимающе закивала, словно это все объясняло.

\- Пенн Стейт – лучший из вариантов, - продолжал тем временем отец, угрожающе наставив на Минди вилку с наколотым на нее кусочком курицы. – Кайл слишком молод, чтобы разбираться в таких вещах, но у меня, как всем вам известно, широкий опыт в этой сфере. Спаньер всегда утверждал, что, если желаешь как следует изучить право…  

 _О боже_. Неужели ему снова приходится это слушать? Махнув рукой на происходящее, Кайл принялся возить вилкой по тарелке. Интересно, как прошел разговор Стэна с Венди? Украдкой вытащив из кармана телефон, он взглянул на экран. Тот немедленно завибрировал, сообщая о новом сообщении, словно только этого и ждал.

«Случилось кое-что серьезное. Ты свободен?»

Кайл тут же подумал о Баттерсе. Все, черт возьми, пропало. Родители Стотча наверняка слетели с катушек, увидав его аттестат, а без него им эту поездку ни за что не вытянуть. Вдвоем со Стэном они могли бы, затянув пояса, справиться с платой за бензин, но ведь следует учитывать и мотели, в которых они собирались останавливаться в Вегасе и Калифорнии, а также провизию. И, конечно, ни один из них не видел смысла отправляться в грандиозный роуд-трип без ящика пива в багажнике.

«Буду через пять минут»

Вежливо извинившись перед родителями, Минди, дядей Виком и прочими, он встал из-за стола. Со всех сторон тут же посыпались протесты: родственникам хотелось помучить его еще немножко. Однако ему все же удалось улизнуть, сославшись на непредвиденные обстоятельства. Обуваясь в прихожей, Кайл слышал, как Минди перекинула свою атаку на Айка.

\- Я собираюсь разводить лаек на Аляске, - невозмутимо заявил его младший брат, повергая присутствующих в ужас.

Ухмыльнувшись, Кайл вышел на крыльцо и прикрыл за собой дверь. Айк, может, и производит впечатление безобидного маленького ангелочка, однако этим акулам он точно не по зубам.

 

* * *

 

Дом Маршей, как и его собственный, был полон празднично разодетых гостей. Рэнди и Шэрон смеялись над чем-то в кухне вместе с дедушкой Стэна и несколькими незнакомыми Кайлу дамами. Следуя за Стэном наверх, в его комнату, Кайл кивком поприветствовал шеренгу дядюшек, рядком сидевших на огромном диване в гостиной – все, как один, с пивными банками в руках.

\- Что случилось? – поинтересовался Кайл, когда они оказались наедине. – Ты говорил с Венди?

\- Венди?

\- Ну да, Венди. Ты сказал, что вам нужно обсудить, ну, ты знаешь…

\- Ах, это. – Стэн нетерпеливо махнул рукой и развалился на кровати. – Нет. Сразу после того, как ты ушел, к нам подошел Баттерс. Ты был прав, он и в самом деле не поедет.

\- Что?! – Не смотря на то, что Кайл и сам ожидал нечто в таком роде, новость все равно выбила его из колеи. – НЕТ! Это все его чертовы родители. Гребаные психопаты!

\- Это уж точно. – Стэн приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. Выглядел он очень даже веселым, что никак не соответствовало ситуации. – Но, Кей, я не думаю, что нам придется отменять поездку.

\- Как это, интересно? Вдвоем мы ни за что ее не потянем, а о том, чтобы брать деньги с Кенни, я и думать не хочу.

\- Мы могли бы взять четвертым кое-кого другого, - осторожно сказал Стэн.

\- Кого, например? Мы выезжаем уже завтра утром! – Господи, он ведь не имеет в виду Венди, правда? Кайл передернулся при мысли о том, в какой бесконечный ад превратится их путешествие, если к ним присоединится Тестабургер. Она, конечно, отличная девчонка и настоящий друг, однако он скорее удавится, чем согласится целую неделю наблюдать за тем, как они со Стэном проводят друг у друга во рту археологические раскопки.

\- Ну же, Кайл. Ты ведь знаешь, о ком я говорю. Напряги мозги. Вариантов не так уж много.

Не может быть, чтобы Стэн не понимал, насколько ужасна эта идея. Не может быть, чтобы до него до сих пор не дошло.

\- Стэн… - начал было он, но тот перебил его:

\- Я знаю, что ты с ним не ладишь. Я тоже не переваривал его, когда мы были детьми, но с тех пор многое изменилось. Клянусь, он уже давно не такой говнюк, каким был. Мы отыграли вместе три сезона, и у меня даже ни разу не возникло желания его убить. Ну, может, раз или два, но…

\- Он? Стоп. О ком ты говоришь?

\- О Картмане, конечно. О ком же еще?

\- Картман? – Если на свете и существует человек, способный испортить его последнюю неделю со Стэном с большим успехом, чем Тестабургер, так это Эрик. – Ты что, с ума сошел, Марш?

\- Подумай об этом! – Стэн сел на кровати. – У него всегда полно денег, потому что он то еще избалованное дерьмо, и я знаю, что он свободен на этой неделе. Мы с ним до сих пор в какой-то мере друзья – по крайней мере, когда парни из команды собираются в пабе, мне в пиво он не плюет. Он, конечно, будет ныть и притворяться, что делает нам одолжение, но, Кей… - тут Стэн запнулся и поднял на него свой коронный умоляющий взгляд. – Я так ждал этой поездки.

\- Я тоже, - признался Кайл. Еще бы ему было ее не ждать. Он корпел над картами, составляя маршрут, уже несколько недель, и даже записал пару дисков с подходящей музыкой. Кантри для Аризоны, отборный блюз для Колорадо… – Но он… Стэн, он ведь все испортит.

\- Мы ему не позволим. Я ему не позволю. Ну же, Кайл. Чего такого может выкинуть Картман, чего мы раньше не видели?

\- Хмм, дай-ка подумать. Будет требовать остановиться пожрать каждые полчаса? Вконец достанет меня  болтовней про концлагеря? Станет пердеть на весь салон?

Стэн улыбнулся:

\- Все это мы как раз уже видели. Сто раз. Если хочешь меня отговорить, придумай что-нибудь поужаснее.

\- Ужаснее пердежа Картмана?

Стэн рассмеялся, и Кайл невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Кей, подумай об этом. – Стэн попытался было снова состроить щенячьи глазки, однако Кайл был начеку и тут же кинул в него подушкой. - Мне правда кажется, что это наш последний шанс. Пошли, сходим в Уолл-Март и спросим Кенни, что он думает на этот счет.

 

* * *

 

Спустившись вниз и наскоро распрощавшись со взрослыми, они влезли в додж. Не смотря на то, что машина стояла в тени, жарко в ней было до ужаса. Кайл помог Стэну откинуть верх и устроился на своем месте. «Именно этого мне и будет не хватать», подумал он, когда Стэн вырулил со стоянки и направил додж в сторону центральной площади. Ему всегда нравилось ездить вместе со Стэном. Они могли часами колесить по городу, во все горло подпевая Нирване или Битлз, болтать о чем попало или просто молчать. С Картманом от того умиротворения, которое Кайл чувствовал в компании своего лучшего друга, не останется и следа. Кенни и Баттерс уже давно выработали воистину сверхъестественный нюх на его настроения и всегда безошибочно чувствовали, когда им следует заткнуться, однако Эрик Картман наверняка доведет его до белого каления еще до того, как они минуют границу штата.

\- Выше нос, Кей, - сказал Стэн, когда они вышли из машины рядом с большим супермаркетом, который располагался между кофейней Твиков и городской аптекой. Он обнял его за плечо и притянул к себе. – Если мне хотя бы покажется, что Картман действует тебе на нервы, я собственноручно отрежу ему яйца. Обещаю.

Поднявшись на третий этаж, они обнаружили Кенни, одетого в синий рабочий комбинезон, в отделе электроприборов. Он сидел на полу возле полок с сабвуферами, усилителями и наушниками и прикреплял ценник к небольшой плоской коробочке.

\- Только не говори ничего про выпускной, - напомнил Стэн Кайлу.

\- Ясное дело.

Стэн обожал кудахтать над Кенни. С самого раннего детства он выступал в роли его защитника в любой передряге; везде, где только мог. Не то, чтобы Кенни и в самом деле часто требовалась помощь, однако Стэну, похоже, нравилась строить из себя заботливую мамочку. Когда два года назад его отец смотался, бросив семью на произвол судьбы, а сам Кенни заявился в школу с подбитым глазом и рассеченной губой, именно Стэн молча схватил его за шкирку и, не слушая возражений миссис Андервуд, вывел со школьной территории и запихал в машину. Кайл, само собой, последовал за ними. Вместе они привезли МакКормика к Кайлу, чей дом пустовал, и не менее часа возились с его боевыми ранениями. Кроме множества синяков и ссадин внимание следовало уделить вывихнутому запястью и, как выяснилось в процессе, треснувшему ребру.

После того, как Кенни выкупался и влез в старые пижамные штаны Кайла, они до позднего вечера валялись на кровати и смотрели «Шоу семидесятых». Кенни лежал посередине, непривычно тихий, и смолил одну сигарету за другой, а Стэн то и дело носился в кухню и обратно, чтобы принести ему сэндвич, чашку кофе или пару таблеток обезболивающего.

\- Как дела, придурки? – поприветствовал их Кенни, поднимаясь с пола, когда они приблизились. – Как прошло грандиозное мероприятие?

\- Нормально, - ответил Стэн. – Венди послала Картмана прямо со сцены.

\- О Господи, правда? Хотел бы я это видеть.

\- И увидишь. Все задокументировано, приятель, причем во множестве экземпляров. Но у нас плохие новости. – Он помялся, переступая с ноги на ногу. – Баттерс не едет. Его родители… в общем, сам понимаешь.

Ухмылку с лица Кенни словно ветром сдуло. На мгновение Кайлу показалось, что сейчас он от души пнет один из проигрывателей, выстроившихся на нижней полке, но вместо этого Кенни только громко выругался.

Он ждал этой поездки не меньше, чем они. Недельный отгул стоил ему немалых сверхурочных.

\- А не мог бы Баттерс послать их куда подальше? Ему ведь уже исполнилось восемнадцать. Они не могут запретить ему ехать!

\- Ты же знаешь, что они заставили его отказаться от стипендии, - напомнил Кайл. – Они готовы сами платить за его колледж только ради того, чтобы он и дальше полностью от них зависел. Двух других таких психов во всем мире не найдется. Хотя попробуй втолковать это Баттерсу…

\- Нам надо было заставить его подать запрос.

\- Он бы ни за что не согласился, - возразил Стэн. – Не против их воли.

\- Чертов Стотч. Блядь!

\- Остынь, Кенни. – Стэн осторожно сжал его плечо. - У нас есть идея.

\- Вернее, это у Стэна есть идея – ты не думай, я такими извращениями не страдаю. А состоит она в том, чтобы взять вместо Баттерса Картмана. Хотя по мне, лучше бы почку продать.

Кенни закусил губу.

\- Хотел бы я помочь вам, парни. Просто с этой чертовой колымагой… в прошлом месяце мне пришлось менять обшивку на багажнике, в этом полетел фонарь. Ремонт этого старья влетел мне в копеечку, но без него я, как без рук.

\- Кенни, заткнись. – Стэн поморщился. – Распотрошить Картмана – святое дело, даже, можно сказать, наша прямая обязанность. И, вы знаете, мне кажется, что это очень ему понравится. Ну, если мы его позовем.

\- Еще бы ему не понравилось, - хмыкнул Кайл. - Вопрос в том, понравится ли нам. Интересно, согласится ли Баттерс удрать от родителей?

\- Они пригрозят ему, что не станут платить за его обучение, и никуда он драть не станет. А если и станет, они найдут его и как следуют вздуют. Лучше бы нам не вмешиваться.

\- Господи, какого черта они это делают? – снова вскинулся Кенни. - Его чертовы предки? Это меня с ума сводит!

До того, как Стюард МакКормик оставил Южный Парк, семья Кенни, без сомнений, была самой неблагополучной во всем городе. Однако два года назад роли сместились, и теперь золотой пьедестал по праву занял Стотч со своими чокнутыми родителями, помешанными на контроле своего единственного чада. Баттерсу, конечно, никогда не приходилось считать каждый пенни и аккуратно обходить лужи блевотины в собственной гостиной, однако жилось ему немногим легче, чем в свое время Кенни. Кайл не знал, какие именно ужасы происходят за закрытыми дверьми в этой семейке, но даже слухов было более чем достаточно. МакКормик был уверен, что отец Баттерса уж точно его поколачивает, но на вопрос, почему он так думает, отвечать не соглашался.

Попрощавшись с Кенни и оставив его в довольно паршивом настроении, они покинули супермаркет. Жара на улице и не думала спадать. По дороге к автостоянке Стэн купил огромный молочный коктейль и всучил его Кайлу.

\- Куда теперь? – спросил Марш, когда они снова оказались в машине.

Кайл передал ему пластиковый стакан и улыбнулся. Видно, разговор с Венди затерялся где-то на заднем плане, а на первый снова вышел он, Кайл. В этом не было ничего удивительного: не смотря на то, что Венди – прирожденный оратор, а Стэн, похоже, самый открытый человек в Южном Парке, когда дело доходит до выяснения отношений, оба они моментально деградируют до уровня записочек, ужимок и недомолвок.

\- Куда-нибудь, где можно спрятаться от этой духотищи, - ответил он.

 

* * *

 

Остаток дня они провели в комнате Стэна, валяясь на кровати и бесцельно пялясь в телевизор. По местному каналу показывали старый боевик с Джеки Чаном – глупее не придумаешь, но Стэн обожал все фильмы с его участием. Он самозабвенно таращился на экран, а Кайл, облокотившись о подушки рядом с ним, удерживал на коленях его лэптоп.

\- Какие дополнительные курсы ты будешь брать в первом семестре? – спросил он, когда фильм закончился и Стэн, выключив телевизор, вытянулся на кровати, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.

Стэн вскинул голову и посмотрел на него с удивлением. С тех пор, как он ответил согласием на предложенную стипендию в университете Лос-Анджелеса и его имя было занесено в список учеников, Кайл упорно избегал любых разговоров о колледже.

\- Честно говоря, я еще не думал об этом. – Вытянув руку, он схватил с тумбочки толстую папку и подтянул к себе. – Хочешь полистать? Тут есть кое-что интересное.

Кайл перевернулся на живот и устроился рядом с ним.

\- Давай-ка посмотрим. Как насчет Истории Америки?

\- Мы вроде бы составляем расписание для меня, а не для тебя. Может, я возьму какой-нибудь богом забытый язык вроде латыни.

\- Запишись на иврит!

\- Черт возьми, Кайл, ты гений. Мы сможем говорить гадости о Картмане, сколько душе угодно. Он в два счета взбесится.

Кайл захихикал, стараясь выбросить из головы настойчивую мысль о том, что после начала учебного года им вряд ли представится случай вместе задирать Картмана. Или вообще что-либо делать вместе. Конечно, существуют рождественские каникулы, а также Хэллоуин и День Благодарения, однако все это совсем не то.

Склонив головы над списками, они обсуждали каждый достойный внимания курс. Стэн живо заинтересовался лекциями по экологии и фотографии, и Кайл принялся набрасывать примерное расписание его первого семестра, постоянно сверяясь с буклетами, чтобы уточнить время каждого занятия. Высшая математика никак не желала влезать между вторничной физикой и началом футбольной тренировки, и он всерьез собрался было спросить Стэна, не согласится ли он променять ее на что-нибудь другое – например, домоводство, которое подходило как нельзя лучше – когда вдруг заметил, что Стэн молча наблюдает за его стараниями, прикусив кончик карандаша. На губах его играла улыбка.

\- Что? – спросил Кайл, выпуская из рук проспекты. – Чего уставился?

\- Ничего. Просто мне нравится, как ты уложил первые полгода моей жизни в приличный график всего за четверть часа.

\- Ничего я не уложил, многое не сходится. И потом, мы валяемся тут уже гораздо дольше, чем четверть часа.  

\- В самом деле? – Стэн взглянул на часы. – Я совсем не заметил. Всегда, когда ты ошиваешься поблизости, время будто скукоживается. Интересно, отчего это происходит? Глянь, нет там какого-нибудь заумного курса о квантах и дырах во времени?

Кайл улыбнулся, садясь на кровати и потягиваясь. Аккуратно сложив проспекты обратно в папку, он запихал ее в верхний ящик стола.

\- Уже почти семь. Разве нам не пора собираться к Клайду?

\- Еще как пора, приятель, - согласился Стэн. Поднявшись с кровати, он принялся рыться в дальних ящиках своего шкафа, разбрасывая во все стороны мятые футболки. Кайл с интересом наблюдал за ним.

Когда Стэн, наконец, вынырнул из шкафа, в руках у него была початая бутылка виски.

\- Предлагаю начать собираться немедленно, - ухмыльнулся он, сверкая глазами и покачивая своей добычей.  

Кайл ухмыльнулся в ответ, и протянул руку к бутылке.


	3. Chapter 3

На фоне темнеющего неба двухэтажный дом Донованов, окруженный обширной лужайкой, был похож на огромный аквариум с подсветкой. В ярко освещенных окнах, словно диковинные рыбы, плавали призрачные человеческие силуэты. Некоторые из них пританцовывали, другие беседовали друг с другом, периодически поднося ко рту призрачные сигареты. Кайл подумал, что картина, открывшаяся им с садовой дорожки Донованов, вполне могла бы сойти за весьма спокойную и исполненную умиротворения, если бы не грохотавшая во всю мощь музыка.

Выпитое в комнате у Стэна виски приятно согревало его изнутри, и Кайл чувствовал себя превосходно. Оказавшись на веранде, они первым делом увидели Картмана. Эрик стоял в дверях, подперев мощным плечом косяк, и с невозмутимым видом поедал огромных размеров буррито. Коричневатый соус капал с промасленного бумажного пакета прямо ему под ноги.

\- И который это по счету, жиртрест? – поинтересовался Кайл, останавливаясь напротив него.

Картман, сметив его невозмутимым взглядом, сделал мощное глотательное движение. Бесцеремонно вынув из рук проходящей мимо Хейди пластиковый стаканчик, он приложился к нему, опустошив едва не наполовину, и вернул владелице.

\- Не всем же быть заморенными диабетиками вроде тебя, Брофловски, - философски заметил он. – Я ем, как настоящий мужчина.

\- Ты жрешь один фруктоз и холестерин, - усмехнулся Стэн.

\- Вся эта чушь про фастфуд – просто очередная конспирация, - ответил ему Картман. Он взмахнул в воздухе рукой, и бумажный пакет с буррито прочертил в воздухе шлейф из жирных капель. Кайл предусмотрительно отступил назад. – Почему, если на твоей тарелке лежит рубленая котлета, кусок хлеба с сыром и немного овощей, все называют это сбалансированным обедом, но стоит то же самое сложить вместе и завернуть в бумагу с надписью «Бургер-Кинг»…

Кайл закатил глаза. Он открыл было рот, чтобы закатить ему пространную лекцию о вреде многоразового использования прогорклого масла, но Стэн ткнул его под ребра.

\- Ты прав, Картман, - дружелюбно улыбнулся он, подняв руки в примирительном жесте. – Послушай, мы с Кайлом хотели с тобой поговорить. Ты же знаешь, что через неделю в UCLA открывается футбольный сезон?

\- Знаю, - подтвердил Эрик. – И скажу я тебе, Марш, что ты полный придурок, если собираешься играть в футбол в колледже. Лос-Анджелес – это тебе не наш занюханный городишко, где все знают, что ты трахаешься с сыном Джеральда Брофловски, этого пронырливого адвокатишки. Там тебе сразу вкатают контракт на пятьдесят страниц, который свяжет тебя по рукам и ногам. Именно поэтому я не стал брать футбольную стипендию – не хочу, чтобы всякие загребущие жидяры наживались на моем таланте.

Насколько им было известно, Картман поступал в Йельский университет. Отчего и почему он решил оставить футбол, оставалось загадкой для всех, кроме самого Эрика. Насколько Кайл помнил, в детстве он ни за что не желал расставаться с чем-то, что хоть мало-мальски у него получалось - будь то издевательства над Баттерсом, поглощение сырных подушечек в диких количествах или поджог муравейников.

\- Ладно, притормози, я не об этом, - отмахнулся от него Стэн. – Лучше послушай. Мы с Кайлом выезжаем в Калифорнию завтра с утра. Уже собрали сумки и все такое. И тут я подумал – а почему бы не захватить с собой Картмана и Кенни? Ну, знаешь, как в детстве, когда мы всюду таскались вчетвером.

Картман, перестав жевать, уставился на них. Выражение лица у него было непроницаемым. Кайл, который в стрессовых ситуациях имел привычку накручивать себя сверх всякой меры, нервно барабанил пальцами по перилам и смотрел куда-то Картману за плечо. Стэн, напротив, выглядел абсолютно спокойным.

\- Кенни тоже поедет? – спросил, наконец, Картман. Он отлепился от косяка и теперь стоял перед ними в полный рост.

\- Ага.

\- Ты уже спросил его?

\- Нет еще, - моментально соврал Стэн, глядя на него безукоризненно честными глазами. – Хотел сначала узнать у тебя.

\- Еще бы! Ведь тебе, Марш, нужен кто-нибудь, кто станет делить с тобой счета за бензин. Из церковной крысы и еврея тебе ничего не выудить.

\- Заткни пасть, - нетерпеливо рявкнул Кайл. Напряжение начинало действовать ему на нервы.

\- Ну же, Картман, - подначил его Стэн. – Шесть дней приключений, совсем как в старые добрые времена. Будет здорово. Ты и сам это знаешь.

Картман перевел взгляд с него на Кайла и обратно. С забытого свертка с буррито обильно капало на пол.

\- При одном условии, - сказал он наконец и угрожающе наставил на Стэна палец. – Я выбираю музыку.

\- Черта с два! – тут же взвился Кайл.

\- Можешь ставить что угодно, пока сидишь за рулем. Кто ведет машину – тот и решает, что слушать. Честнее не бывает.

\- Согласен. Брофловски, ты ведь не будешь вести, правда?

\- Я вожу получше твоего, жиртрест. Кажется, именно ты неделю назад своротил почтовый ящик Такеров, когда не сумел вписаться в поворот?

\- Я, но это было специально! Крейг подрезал меня на въезде у школы и занял последнее свободное место. Мне пришлось выходить из машины и угрожать одному малявке, чтобы он подвинул свой занюханный бьюик. Ему было необходимо отомстить.    

\- Все мы будем вести машину поровну, - воскликнул Стэн, снова вскидывая руки. – Не дури, Картман. Просто скажи, хочешь ты ехать или нет?

Картман снова прислонился плечом к косяку. Это движение убедило Стэна в том, что дело сделано, лучше любых слов.

\- Ладно, - проворчал Эрик, и снова занялся своим буррито.

\- Отлично. – Хлопнув его по плечу, Стэн направился в дом, увлекая Кайла за собой. - Мы выезжаем завтра с утра, чтобы засветло добраться до Гранд-Месы, так что, будь добр, будь у меня дома к девяти.

\- И не забудь дезодорант, - мстительно напомнил Кайл, обернувшись через плечо.

\- Только если ты не забудешь тампоны.

 

* * *

 

Оказавшись внутри, они мгновенно попали под перекрестный огонь приветствий, объятий и расспросов. Музыка грохотала вовсю, из-за сигаретного дыма воздух казался сизым. Клайд, коротко их поприветствовав, сунул Стэну в руку запотевшую бутылку пива и испарился. Его место тут же занял Чед, фуллбек «Тигров», и пара девчонок из команды поддержки, с которыми Кайл не был знаком. Чед насел на Стэна с расспросами – ему срочно требовалось знать, знает ли Стэн, в какой позиции будет играть в колледже, а если нет, когда узнает и что будет делать, если вместо центра его засунут в тайт-энды.

Немного потолкавшись в гостиной, Кайл добрался до столовой и влез на высокую кухонную стойку, на которой уже сидела, болтая ногами в воздухе, Бебе Стивенс. Она тут же обрадовано чмокнула его в щеку. Стойка располагалась рядом с импровизированным баром, за которым с крайне важным видом хозяйничал Такер.

Ему никогда не нравились чересчур людные вечеринки. Не смотря на то, что они со Стэном всегда приходили на такие мероприятия вместе, Марш исчезал уже в первые несколько минут – его внимания наперебой требовали Венди и собственная футбольная команда. Впрочем, Кайл ничего не имел против. Обычно после исчезновения Стэна компанию ему составляли Баттерс или Кенни... Хотя этим вечером на первого рассчитывать явно не приходилось. МакКормик же до сих пор не появился.

Однако сегодня, вопреки всем законам мироздания, Стэн нашел его в кухне уже четверть часа спустя. Немного пошушукавшись с Крейгом, он приблизился к стойке, на которой сидел Кайл, и протянул ему красный пластиковый стаканчик.

\- Что это? – поинтересовался Кайл.

\- Водка, абрикосовый шнапс и спрайт. – Стэн сунул напиток ему в руку. - Сам придумал.

\- Тогда ты должен дать этой штуке имя! – обрадовалась Бебе.

\- Как насчет «Девчачий коктейль для Кайла»?

\- Сволочи… - Ему становилось все труднее игнорировать тот факт, что Стэн стоял, положив ладони на стойку по обе стороны от него. – Ладно, Господи. Давай это сюда.

 

* * *

 

Полтора часа спустя вечеринка все набирала обороты. В голове у Кайла гудело от выпитого. За «Девчачьим коктейлем», который он послушно проглотил в один присест, последовал еще один, а за ним – небольшая порция текилы, которую выдал ему Такер. Опрокинув в себя и это, Кайл брезгливо сморщился, но Бебе тут же сунула ему в рот дольку посыпанного сахаром лимона, и вкус алкоголя изменился, регенерируя совершенно новые и неизведанные глубины.

Стэна нигде не было видно. Скорее всего, сейчас он уже зажимает Венди в каком-нибудь темном углу, а то и в одной из гостевых спален на втором этаже. Обычно такие мысли не портили Кайлу настроения. Времена, когда он бешено ревновал своего лучшего друга к Тестабургер, кончились примерно два года назад – тогда же, когда он со всей ясностью осознал, что по уши влюблен в Стэна, а Стэн никогда не сможет ответить ему тем же. Невыносимая боль, последовавшая за этим осознанием, была настолько острой, что он тут же поспешил похоронить ее под тоннами самоотречения. Чувства никуда не делись – они были тут, рядышком, настолько явные, что порой Кайл поражался, как это Стэн умудряется до сих пор их не замечать – однако надежда была упрятана глубоко и надежно. Настолько глубоко и настолько надежно, что он уже сомневался, была ли она когда-нибудь на самом деле.

Впрочем, сегодня запертое на тысячу замков чувство почему-то вело себя не в меру активно. Наверное, винить в этом стоило алкоголь, к которому Кайл был непривычен, или тот факт, что последние дни перед расставанием утекали гораздо стремительнее, чем ему хотелось бы. Так или иначе, стоя вместе с Бебе у лестницы, он только и делал, что взволнованно оглядывался по сторонам. Его слегка покачивало, голова мягко кружилась, и он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, как прекрасно было бы, если бы Стэн появился рядом с ним прямо сейчас, в эту самую секунду. Кайл тут же обнял бы его, пряча лицо у него на шее, и глубоко вдохнул бы знакомый, самый лучший на свете запах, исходящий от его волос. Стэн бы немного удивился, но в ответ все равно обнял бы его за талию, крепче прижимая к себе. Кайл поднял бы на него голодный взгляд, и Стэн, внезапно все осознав, толкнул бы его к стене, осторожно раскрыл бы его рот поцелуем…

Залпом опустошив стаканчик с ядовито-розовым пуншем, Кайл со злостью швырнул его на пол. Пластиковая гармошка тут же затерялась среди десятков таких же. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, он помотал головой. Нет, нет, только не снова. Ему срочно требовался свежий воздух. Пошатываясь и то и дело задевая кого-нибудь плечом, он направился к веранде, в надежде найти Картмана и вызнать, откуда он достал такой огромный буррито и нельзя ли ему получить такой же.

На веранде, к его огромному счастью, обнаружился Кенни. Его смена в автомастерской закончилась совсем недавно и прошла весьма продуктивно, о чем свидетельствовала заляпанная машинным маслом майка. МакКормик курил, сидя на перилах между с Крейгом и Хейди. Увидев Кайла, он тут же соскочил на пол.

\- Привет, - поздоровался Кенни, предлагая ему сигарету. Кайл помотал головой и вдруг почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота. – А я все жду, пока один из вас появится. Хотел спросить, где мы встречаемся завтра.

\- Приходи к Стэну к девяти, - ответил Кайл и схватился за перила. Крыльцо, минуту назад совершенно устойчивое, вдруг покосилось и попыталось прыгнуть ему в лицо, однако Кенни вовремя подхватил его.

\- Черт, да ты напился, приятель! – восхитился он. - Глазам своим не верю!

\- Ни черта подобного, Кенни. Просто прислони меня к перилам, вот так. Я в полном порядке.

\- А по-моему, Кенни прав, - внезапно послышался сзади знакомый голос. На плечо Кайлу опустилась горячая ладонь, заставляя развернуться и уткнуться носом в обтянутое черной футболкой плечо. Кайл тут же его понюхал. Пахло плечо не очень – сигаретным дымом и немного духами Венди. Настоящего запаха Стэна, горьковатого и будоражащего, от которого его неизменно бросало в жар, под ними почти не чувствовалось. Разозлившись на чужие запахи, Кайл собрался было понюхать его шею, а если надо, то и лизнуть, однако тошнота снова подкатила к горлу.

\- По-моему, нам пора собираться домой, - сказал Стэн, крепко обнимая его за плечи. – Господи, да ты ведь на ногах не держишься!

\- Мне плохо, - пробормотал Кайл. Голова у него кружилась все сильнее, ноги мерзко дрожали и в самом деле отказывались его держать.

\- Черт возьми. Кенни, помоги мне!

Вдвоем они подхватили его под руки и потащили прочь с веранды. Несмотря на утреннюю жару, с заходом солнца на улице стало прохладно, а теперь, к полуночи, и вовсе заметно похолодало. На траве выступила обильная роса, и его кеды тут же насквозь промокли. Рухнув на колени рядом с живой изгородью, Кайл сложился пополам, обняв руками живот, и его тут же вырвало.

\- Давай, приятель, - приговаривал Кенни, присев на корточки рядом с ним. – Давай-ка еще разок. Тогда тебе точно полегчает, вот увидишь.

Кайл придерживался совершенно другого мнения. Чувствовал он себя просто ужасно, и, по его ощущениям, полегчать ему могло только в том случае, если Кенни и Стэн позволят ему упасть в кусты и умереть. Однако они явно не собирались проявлять подобного милосердия. Сбегав обратно в дом, Кенни вернулся с бутылкой воды, которая пришлась как нельзя кстати. Стэн помог ему умыться, умудряясь при этом ни на секунду не переставать прижимать его к себе. И пусть Кайлу было так паршиво, как никогда в жизни, он мог бы поклясться, что мимолетный поцелуй в макушку ему не померещился.

Клайд жил недалеко, поэтому обратно они отправились пешком. МакКормик, проводив их до ближайшего поворота, влез в свой бьюик.

\- Можешь остаться у меня, - предложил ему Стэн. – Мы ведь все равно встречаемся завтра утром.

\- Нет уж, спасибо. Нужно собрать вещи… – Кенни повернул ключ зажигания, и бьюик послушно затарахтел. - Кроме того, у меня сегодня есть еще одно дельце.

И он уехал. Как только машина скрылась за поворотом, Стэн тут же усадил Кайла на придорожный парапет, опустился на колени рядом с ним и заставил обнять себя за шею.

\- Цепляйся, - велел он. Кайл послушался. Крепко сцепив руки и обняв Стэна ногами за талию, он устало положил голову ему на плечо.

Обхватив его поперек спины, Стэн поднялся на ноги и зашагал в сторону дома. Эхо от его шагов далеко разносилось по пустынной ночной улице.

\- Хочу в туалет, - проинформировал его Кайл, откровенно наслаждаясь каждой секундой происходящего.

\- Обоссышь меня, и я тебе голову оторву.

Кайл усмехнулся и снова спрятал лицо у него на шее.

 

* * *

 

Добравшись до дома, они тихо, словно воры, поднялись на второй этаж. Прокравшись в ванную, Кайл стянул пропахшую сигаретным дымом рубашку и сунул голову под кран. Холодная вода помогла ему прийти в себя. Умывшись и почистив зубы – его зубная щетка, зеленая с черными полосками, валялась на кафеле рядом со щеткой Стэна – он пришел к выводу, что чувствует себя уже не столь паршиво, как раньше.

Войдя в комнату, он избавился от кед, наступая на задники. Стэн сидел на кровати и пожирал печенье. В спальне было совершенно темно, если не считать слабого света уличных фонарей и мягкого голубого сияния, исходившего от не выключенного лэптопа. На ощупь добравшись до кровати, Кайл растянулся у стены.

Стэн поводил у него перед носом пакетом с печеньем, отчего его снова замутило.

\- Больше никакой еды, - решительно заявил он. – Ни за что. Никогда в жизни.

Надо было, наверное, стянуть с себя джинсы – в конце концов, они наверняка измазаны в грязи после его небольшого приключения у живой изгороди Донованов. Однако подушка, в которую он зарылся лицом, пахла так хорошо, а лежать было так удобно и уютно, что он ни за что бы не согласился пошевелиться.

Сон утягивал его.

\- Стэн? – промямлил он, с трудом ворочая языком.

\- Что?

\- Если Картман станет уговаривать тебя уехать без меня, дай ему в рожу. Не соглашайся.

Стэн мягко засмеялся в ответ и повернулся на бок. В слабом свете уличных фонарей Кайл увидел, как он поднял руку, а спустя секунду ощутил осторожные пальцы у себя в волосах.

\- Никто не в состоянии уговорить меня уехать куда-нибудь без тебя, - пообещал Стэн. – Даже Картман.

 _Ни черта подобного_ , хотел было возмутиться Кайл. _Ребята из колледжа уговорили тебя, уговорили тебя меня бросить, у них получилось!_

Однако язык у него заплетался, веки все тяжелели, а пальцы Стэна в его волосах двигались так мягко и осторожно, что он сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.


	4. Chapter 4

В первый раз он продрал глаза в шесть утра, когда зазвенел будильник Стэна. На улице только-только начало светать, птицы на росшем рядом с домом вязе уже проснулись и теперь надрывались, словно полоумные, встречая рассвет. Чувствовал он себя ужасно – голова раскалывалась, во рту было мерзко и так сухо, словно он всю ночь только и делал, что жевал опилки.   
  
Рядом засопел и заворочался Стэн, пытаясь выпутаться из одеяла.  
  
\- Паршиво тебе? – спросил он хриплым после сна голосом и, не дожидаясь ответа, положил на лоб Кайла прохладную ладонь. – Не стоило мне позволять тебе столько пить.  
  
\- Ты хотел сказать – заставлять, - пробурчал Кайл. Стэн фыркнул и выбрался из постели. Подобрав с пола одежду, он влез в джинсы и принялся рассматривать висящие на спинке стула футболки, отыскивая подходящую. Забракованные элементы гардероба тут же швырялись на пол или на кровать – одна из футболок прилетела Кайлу в голову.   
  
Кайл потянулся, пытаясь не обращать внимания на ужасную головную боль, раскаленным прутом засевшую в правом виске. Сегодня они выезжают в Калифорнию! День, которого он так долго ждал, наконец настал. Он совсем собрался было храбро покинуть свое гнездовище из одеял, когда вдруг вспомнил, что вместо Баттерса с ними едет Картман.   
  
Глухо застонав, он снова спрятал голову под подушку.  
  
Когда он проснулся во второй раз, солнце уже вовсю светило сквозь приоткрытые занавески. Внизу, во дворе, то и дело хлопали дверцы машин и раздавались приглушенные голоса. Пинком откинув одеяло и спустив ноги с кровати, он обнаружил в комнате Кенни, который, чертыхаясь, сидел на полу и пытался застегнуть дорожную сумку. Сумка была небольшой, зато набитой до отказа.  
  
\- Ты рано, - поприветствовал его Кайл. Голос его напоминал воронье карканье, во рту было противно, а голова все еще ощутимо болела, хотя теперь куда меньше, чем раньше. Ухватившись за штанину, он вытянул из-под одеяла свои джинсы и принялся одеваться.   
  
\- Я вовремя, - ответил МакКормик. Сумка, наконец, поддалась, Кенни издал победный клич и для верности принялся перевязывать ее бечевкой. – Уже девять тридцать, Картман опоздал на двадцать минут.  
  
Кайл вскочил, словно ужаленный, и запрыгал на одной ноге, натягивая носок.  
  
\- Что значит девять тридцать? Какого черта вы меня не разбудили?! Нам ведь еще нужно заехать ко мне и забрать сумки!  
  
\- Я пытался, но Стэн мне не позволил. Сказал, что тебе нужно выспаться. – Управившись с поклажей, Кенни поднялся, довольный результатом. – Все это отмазки, конечно – просто Стэнни нравится, когда ты валяешься в его постели, в этом все дело. Твои сумки давным-давно в додже – мы смотались за ними, пока ждали Картмана.  
  
Умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, Кайл помог Кенни стащить вниз по лестнице тугую скатку одеял и сумку, обмотанную бечевкой. На улице было тепло и солнечно – обычный июньский денек, ни намека на вчерашнюю противоестественную жару. Во дворе тарахтел видавший виды пикап Картмана, а сам он запихивал в багажник доджа последнюю из своих сумок.  
  
Стэн стоял рядом, мусоля в пальцах сигарету. Увидев Кайла, он улыбнулся и протянул ему запотевший стакан с прохладным лимонадом. Три таких же стояли на перилах крыльца, окружая пузатый стеклянный кувшин, в котором еще не до конца растаяли кубики льда.  
  
Кайл мигом осушил стакан и едва не застонал от удовольствия.  
  
\- Я отгоню машину, - сказал Картман, управившись с поклажей и захлопнув багажник. – Езжай за мной и подожди напротив. Нужно вернуть форд на место.  
  
\- Брось, - нетерпеливо махнул рукой Стэн. Он был одет в черные джинсы и простую белую футболку, и выглядел непривычно взрослым. Конечно, Марш вряд ли успел очень уж повзрослеть за те несколько часов, что Кайл его не видел - наверное, дело было в том, что невидимый маятник, отмерявший часы Стэна с Южном Парке, теперь почти остановился. - Просто оставь его здесь и отдай ключи моей матери. Миссис Картман сможет забрать их, если ей понадобится машина.  
  
\- Хм-м. Так уж и быть, Марш. – Картман принялся шарить по карманам в поисках ключей.   
  
Ключи никак не желали находиться, и он, чертыхаясь, принялся выкладывать на капот доджа содержимое карманов. За горсткой мелочи, бумажником и телефоном последовали фантики от жвачки и смятый билет на поезд, датированный прошлым месяцем, а за ними...  
  
Кайл услышал, как за его спиной охнул Кенни. Сам он напрочь лишился дара речи и выронил стакан, который тут же хлопнулся в траву, забрызгав остатками лимонада его кеды.  
  
Втроем они дружно пялились на горстку сокровищ, объявившихся из карманов Картмана.  
  
На капоте лежал  _пистолет_.  
  
Картман, который, наконец, отыскал связку, уже направлялся к дому, на ходу отцепляя ключ от машины от остальных, и не обращая на ним никакого внимания.   
  
Стэн и Кайл обменялись ошарашенными взглядами.  
  
\- Какого черта?! – взревел Кенни. – Господи, блядь, Иисусе, откуда у жиртреста револьвер?  
  
\- Ясно откуда – купил его у Неда или дяди Джимбо. Может, попросил кого-нибудь их старших. Кого-нибудь, кому уже исполнилось двадцать один. – Стэн протянул было руку, чтобы дотронуться до кобуры, но в последний момент струсил. – Смотри, Кайл. Сорок пятый калибр*!  
  
\- Ага, вижу. – На самом деле это мог быть и тридцать восьмой, и даже триста пятьдесят седьмой калибр - за свою жизнь Кайл прочитал сотни детективов, однако настоящую пушку видел впервые.  
  
Вернувшись, Эрик невозмутимо запихал пожитки обратно в карманы. Пистолет он сунул в передний:  
  
\- Я оставил ключи твоему отцу, Марш – уж не знаю, можно ли полагаться на этого выпивоху. Надеюсь, он не обменяет бедный фордик на дюжину бутылок Джека, как думаешь?   
  
\- Не хочешь объяснить, какого черта ты решил притащить с собой пушку? – поинтересовался Стэн, усаживаясь за руль. Комментарии Картмана он давно научился пропускать мимо ушей. На самом деле, у него это получалось куда лучше, чем у любого другого жителя Южного Парка. Кайл уселся рядом с ним, а Кенни с веселым гиканьем запрыгнул назад и устроился рядом с Картманом.   
  
Додж тронулся с места.   
  
\- Нельзя отправляться в путешествие с психованной истеричкой, футболюгой и, хм-м,  _Кенни_ , не захватив с собой оружия. Любой здравомыслящий человек это понимает. – Картман похлопал себя по карману, чтобы показать, что здравомыслящим человеком тут является именно он. - Вы же просто притягиваете неприятности!  
  
\- Все это в прошлом, приятель - засмеялся Кенни. Мимо пронеслись два старых тополя, испокон веков служившие границей между муниципальным парком и началом школьной территории. Когда им было по тринадцать, Кайл умудрился закинуть в крону одного из них свой ботинок – причина, подвигнувшая его на этот гениальный поступок, давно выветрилась из их памяти – и был вынужден возвращаться домой босиком.  
  
Здание начальной школы промелькнуло мимо, наполовину скрытое разросшимися кустами шиповника у изгороди. Неужели оно всегда было таким приземистым и невзрачным? Раньше двухэтажный дом с высоким флагштоком у входа казался им настоящей громадиной.   
  
Стэн бросил на Кайла многозначительный взгляд. Правильно истолковав его, тот пошарил рукой под сиденьем и извлек на свет небольшую картонную коробку с фотографией женских туфель на боку, полную дисков.  
  
Повозившись с проигрывателем, Кайл выкрутил рычажок громкости до отказа. Спустя секунду из динамиков грохнуло, и над сонной улицей поплыл завораживающий, ни на что не похожий голос Боуи. Кенни на заднем сидении радостно завопил, а Эрик обреченно взвыл и выругался.  
  
Додж вырулил на главную площадь, и Кайл внезапно понял, что волнуется. Мимо замелькали дома, магазины и рестораны. Когда жилая часть города осталась позади и перед ними замаячила огороженная прогнившим частоколом старая свалка, разделявшая трассу 117 и Старков пруд, где они так часто играли и купались в детстве, Марш улыбнулся Кайлу:  
  
\- Если я сделаю еще один шаг, мистер Фродо, то окажусь дальше от дома, чем был когда-либо!  
  
\- Иисус, Мария и гребанный Иосиф! – закатил глаза Картман. – Кенни, скажи, что мне это послышалось. Этот хиппи и правда только что процитировал «Властелина Колец»?  
  
\- Угомонись, Картман. Смотри, как бы Барбреди не отнял у тебя пушку.   
  
\- Нет, я серьезно, Марш. Это уже ни в какие ворота! Держу пари, ты душу продашь за гитару, венок из долбанных ромашек и пару косяков. Наверное, скоро и веганцем станешь. И как Тестабургер до сих пор тебя не бросила?  
  
\- Очень даже бросила, - засмеялся Стэн, совершенно не обидевшись. – Вчера, на вечеринке у Клайда. Хорошо, что ты спросил, я и забыл об этом.  
  
Кайл уставился на него во все глаза.  
  
\- Что? Ты серьезно?   
  
\- Вполне серьезно, приятель.   
  
\- Но что случилось? Вы поссорились? Или просто...  
  
\- Кайл. - Стэн скосил на него взгляд, и Кайл осекся. В самом деле, расспрашивать Стэна на такую личную тему, когда сзади, развесив уши, сидит Картман, было бы верхом глупости. Для этого еще будет время...   
  
Его немного, этого времени, отведенного только им двоим - вовсе не бесконечность, как казалось ему когда-то - но оно все еще есть. И, видит Бог, он распорядится им с умом.

  
  
* * *

  
  
Распевая во всю глотку, они пронеслись мимо свалки и покатили по трассе номер 117, минуя редкие фермы и обширные пастбища. Высунувшись из машины по пояс – на секунду Кайл испугался, как бы он не вывалился за борт - Кенни показал средний палец мастерской Свифта. Горячий воздух трепал его и без того лохматые пшеничные волосы.   
  
Снова пошарив под сидением, Кайл вытащил на свет божий две пары солнечных очков. Одним не хватало дужки, зато вторые были вполне приличными. Тщательно протерев стекла краешком рубашки, он водрузил их себе на нос. Простиравшиеся с обоих сторон трассы поля тут же окрасились в желто-коричневый, словно вокруг была поздняя осень, а не середина июня.   
  
Он думал, что со стороны они, наверное, смотрятся очень даже неплохо. Четыре разноцветные макушки. Его рыжие кудри, достающие до плеч, лохматые и блондинистые патлы Кенни. Черные волосы Стэна, взъерошенные порывистым ветром, и каштановый полубокс Эрика Картмана. Четыре мальчишки, только что окончившие школу, летящие навстречу приключениям, хохоча во все горло без определенной причины – просто чтобы выпустить наружу внезапно переполнившее грудную клетку счастье и чувство предвкушения.   
  
И не скажешь, что один из них вылетел из школы, считает каждый цент и понятия не имеет, что будет делать дальше, а другой только и знает, что мечтает о своем лучшем друге, который сидит совсем рядом, беззаботно закинув руку на спинку сидения. Не скажешь, что еще один прячет в кармане незаконно приобретенный револьвер...  
  
И только Стэна, похоже, ничто не волновало. Кайл смерил его долгим испытующим взглядом, не переставая улыбаться. Марш как раз похлопал себя по карманам, достал из нагрудного кармана измятую пачку и губами выудил из нее сигарету. Щелкнув зажигалкой, он глубоко затянулся и сильнее вжал в пол педаль газа, разгоняя додж на пустой трассе сначала до ста, а потом и до ста двадцати. Если разрыв с Венди и огорчил его, по нему это было совершенно не заметно.   
  
Он был откровенно счастлив тому, что покидал Южный Парк.   
  
Он улепетывал со всех ног, смеясь и не оглядываясь назад - как ему всегда и хотелось. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Для любви не нужно слов, и более того, слова могут убить любовь. Вот точно так же, если, незаметно приблизившись к оленю, шепнуть ему на ухо, чтобы он не боялся, что никто его не обидит, то зверь в одно мгновение исчезнет в лесной чаще - ищи ветра в поле._

(с) Стивен Кинг, «Труп»

  
  
* * *

  
  
Большая автостоянка, которая располагалась прямо перед входом в закусочную, пустовала, если не считать пары внушительных грузовых фургонов в самом конце. Судя по потекам птичьего помета на лобовом стекле, один из грузовиков стоял тут уже не первый месяц. Пространства для маневров было хоть отбавляй, и Стэн не преминул воспользоваться этим, лихо вывернув руль и припарковав додж у самого входа, подняв при этом тучи пыли.  
  
Кенни и Картман синхронно выскочили из машины, перемахнув каждый через свой бортик. Обгоняя друг друга, они рванули к входу, и сразу же чуть не подрались в дверях - каждый пытался отпихнуть другого и втиснуться в закусочную первым. Обклеенная стикерами дверь, наконец, поддалась, и они ввалились внутрь, переругиваясь и толкаясь. Кайл последовал за ними.  
  
\- Нет лучшего средства от похмелья, чем огромный чизбургер, - доверительно сообщил ему Стэн, входя следом и привычно забрасывая руку ему на плечо. – Господи, как же я голоден. Быка могу съесть!  
  
Кайл был с ним совершенно согласен. Противная слабость и головная боль, с которыми он проснулся, уже успели выветрится, и теперь на смену им пришел прямо-таки первобытный голод. В этом не было ничего удивительного, если вспомнить, что в последний раз он как следует обедал целые сутки назад.   
  
Кенни и Картман уже осаждали единственную кассу в заведении, перебивая и перекрикивая друг друга. Девушка за стойкой выглядела немного сбитой с толку и смотрела на них, изогнув бровь, однако заказ приняла и спустя четверть часа, которая показалась Кайлу вечностью, на столе перед ним появился воистину громадный гамбургер.   
  
Молниеносно вонзив в свой обед зубы, он тут же решил, что в жизни своей не ел ничего вкуснее и мысленно поблагодарил всех знакомых ему богов за подобную благодать. По обе стороны от него Кенни и Стэн громко мычали от удовольствия, набивая рты жареным картофелем. Картман в один присест опустошил половину полулитрового стакана с кока-колой и тут же сжал пальцами переносицу.  
  
\- Чего это с тобой? – спросил Кенни, взглянув на его перекошенную физиономию и ни на секунду не переставая запихивать в рот все, до чего мог дотянуться.  
  
\- Мозги замерзли, - ответил Картман.  
  
Обед, состоящий из четырех гамбургеров, двух больших корзинок жареного картофеля и одной – запеченных в сухарях луковых колечек, исчез со стола в мгновение ока. Какое-то время они только и могли, что держаться за животы и удовлетворенно вздыхать. Стэн, откинувшись на спинку обитого красным дерматином дивана, блаженно лыбился в пространство, Кенни лениво подбирал пальцем крошки. Девушка за стойкой, теперь флегматично вытирающая стаканы, периодически кидала на них совершенно нечитаемые взгляды.  
  
Расплатившись за еду – Стэн оплатил счет в одиночку, туманно пообещав Кенни, что позволит ему позаботиться об этом в следующий раз - они вышли наружу и уселись на ступеньках.   
  
\- Ты уже не такой бледный, Кей, - сказал Кенни, доставая сигарету. Стэн, словно спохватившись, вытащил из кармана телефон и быстро его сфотографировал.  
  
\- Эй! – возмутился Кайл, отворачиваясь. – Какого черта?  
  
\- Все это надо увековечить, дубина, - рассмеялся Стэн в ответ. Вскочив на ноги, он отошел на несколько шагов и запечатлел их сидящими на ступеньках. – Для потомков и все такое.  
  
Они убили еще четверть часа рядом с закусочной, валяясь на нагретых солнцем досках крыльца и кидая местным голубям-попрошайкам куски сладкой булки. Время близилось к обеду, и, когда они снова отправились в путь, за руль сел Кайл.  
  
\- Езжай помедленнее, - попросил его Стэн, когда, спустя несколько часов езды, впереди показался большой биллборд, приветствующий въезжающих на территорию охраняемого леса. – Хочу сфотографировать стенд.  
  
\- Как будто бабушку Брофловски нужно просить ехать помедленнее, - фыркнул с заднего сидения Картман. Кенни захихикал.  
  
Не поддаваясь на мелкие провокации, Кайл послушно сбросил скорость. Почти сразу за биллбордом появился въезд на охраняемую территорию, и он направил додж по широкой лесной колее, оставленной их предшественниками.

  
  
* * *

  
  
Леса Гранд-Месы, граничащие с Уайт-Ривер, в эту пору прямо-таки кишели туристами, однако Кайл ни за что не поверил бы в это, если б не знал наверняка. Получив у патрульного на въезде карту местности, небольшую рацию и кучу суровых наставлений, они оставили машину там, где кончалась дорога, и двинулись в чащу. Солнце уже начало скатываться с горизонта, между деревьев скопились тени, и Кайл готов был поклясться, что кроме них в округе нет никого – иначе откуда в лесу такая спокойная, умиротворенная тишина?  
  
Стэн шел впереди бок о бок с Картманом, нес на плече скатку из одеял и два спальных мешка, и выглядел совершенно счастливым. Всю дорогу до Месы Эрик пытался отговорить его от ночевки в лесу и попросту снять приличную комнату в придорожном отеле, однако Кайл прекрасно знал, что это бесполезно. Стэн обожал кемпинг. Он любил ночевать под открытым небом, запах хвои и прелых листьев, любил все, что связано с природой и лесами, и упорно не понимал людей, не видящих в таком времяпрепровождении никакой прелести. Когда они были совсем маленькими, именно Стэн был инициатором их экспедиций в подлески за Старковым прудом. Когда им исполнилось по двенадцать, он раздобыл где-то старую холщевую палатку и убил полдня на то, чтобы как следует установить ее в поле за фермой Скитера. Ночевать в ней было сущим кошмаром – в спину и бока, несмотря на спальный мешок, постоянно упирались ветки и камешки, а комары так и вовсе грозили сожрать их живьем – но Стэна все это совершенно не смущало. Муравьишки, которых он находил по утрам в сумке с сэндвичами, и вовсе приводили его в сущий восторг.  
  
Кайл перебрался через трухлявый ствол давным-давно поваленной сосны, преграждавший путь, и крепче затянул лямки рюкзака с провизией, который уже начинал оттягивать ему плечи. Кенни, шагавший рядом с ним, нес свой спальный мешок. Он не выпускал из рук телефона. Периодически Кайл слышал короткий писк, извещавший о новом сообщении, Кенни бросал взгляд на экран и тут же принимался строчить ответ. Выглядел он при этом крайне озабоченным. От его обычного веселого настроя не осталось и следа, и Кайл как раз раздумывал, стоит ли спросить его, в чем дело, когда лесная тропинка вдруг резко оборвалась и они вышли на обширную поляну, со всех сторон окруженную высокими елями и пышными зарослями папоротника.   
  
\- Чтоб меня! – восхищенно выдохнул Стэн, сбрасывая поклажу на землю. – Вот это да!  
  
Поляна и вправду была красивой. Сквозь стрекот цикад, приветствующих сумерки, отчетливо слышался шум воды. Рядом с опушкой лежало еще несколько поваленных деревьев разной степени трухлявости, и Кайл с облегчением распознал в них ольху, пригодную для костра.   
  
Вокруг темнело все стремительнее, и с установкой палаток стоило поспешить. Сложив поклажу рядом с валежником, Кайл отцепил от рюкзака Кенни пустые пластиковые бутылки и отправился на поиски водоема. Судя по доносившемуся из-за деревьев шуму, он был совсем рядом. Оставив друзей возиться с палатками и костром, Кайл вошел в лес.

 

  
* * *

  
  
Водоемом оказался юркий прозрачный ручеек, устланный серой галькой и окруженный зарослями орляка. Пройдя несколько сотен футов вверх по течению, Кайл наконец обнаружил спуск, по которому можно было добраться до воды, не свернув себе шею. Оставив кеды на берегу, он осторожно спустился к ручью, присел на корточки и зачерпнул немного воды, подняв со дна ил.  
  
Вода была холодной и удивительно вкусной. Вдоволь напившись, Кайл наполнил бутылки, перевязал их между собой и повесил на плечо. Вокруг темнело все стремительнее, и он совсем было собрался отправиться назад, как вдруг заметил краем глаза какое-то движение на противоположном берегу. Подняв взгляд, он тут же замер, затаив дыхание.   
  
В воде по другую сторону ручья стоял олень.  
  
Он был совсем молоденьким – полугодовалый, не более. Вместо рожек на голове у него виднелись два еле заметных замшевых бугорка, с носа капала вода, а огромные карие глаза влажно поблескивали. Замерев, он смотрел на Кайла во все глаза.  
  
\- Привет, - еле слышно прошептал Кайл, боясь пошевелиться.   
  
Олень резко повел ухом и переступил длинными тонкими ногами. Переднее копыто чиркнуло по прибрежной гальке, и олень, словно очнувшись, тряхнул головой и бесшумно отступил в чащу.

 

  
* * *

 

  
Когда он вернулся на поляну, рядом с валежником уже весело потрескивал костер, заключенный в круг из булыжников. Кенни, распотрошив одну из сумок, нанизывал на тонкую ветку кусочки ветчины. Стэн и Картман, переругиваясь, заканчивали возиться с палаткой.  
  
\- Где это ты пропадал? – спросил Кенни, когда он свалил бутылки на траву перед костром и уселся рядом с ним на корягу, потирая ноющее плечо. – Русалочку встретил?  
  
\- Там не берег, а сплошной обрыв – пришлось поплутать, пока не нашелся подходящий спуск. – Рассказывать Кенни про оленя ему почему-то не хотелось.   
  
\- Ясно. Давай, доставай котелок и ставь его прямо в угли – быстрее вскипит.   
  
Кайл послушался. Вода и в самом деле вскипела быстро, и к тому времени, как Стэн, покончив с палаткой, присоединился к ним у костра, он уже разливал чай по картонным стаканчикам.   
  
Картман раскатал перед костром свой спальный мешок и уселся на нем, Стэн и Кайл последовали его примеру. Кенни раздал им тщательно очищенные от коры упругие веточки, и они неторопливо поужинали сосисками и ветчиной, а также тремя яблоками и одним огромным грейпфрутом.   
  
После еды Стэн закурил и, блаженно улыбаясь, растянулся на своем спальном мешке.   
  
\- Черт возьми, как же здесь классно, - сказал он, пуская в темноту клубы дыма, которые тут же смешивались с дымом от костра. – Если бы не я, куковать бы вам сейчас в каком-нибудь задрюченом отеле.   
  
Картман презрительно фыркнул, давая понять, что он думает о Стэне с его неуемной любовью к кемпингу.  
  
\- Говори за себя, Марш, - сказал он, тоже зажигая сигарету. – Мне пришлось срать под кустиком и подтираться листочком, так что я, честно говоря, совсем не в восторге. Очень надеюсь, что в этих лесах не водятся медведи.  
  
\- Водятся, - со знанием дела кивнул Кенни. – Иногда по ночам они шатаются вокруг полевых лагерей, таких, как наш, в поисках объедков. Их привлекает запах еды. Если медведь сытый, то он просто подождет, когда люди снимутся с места и уйдут, чтобы потом покопаться в мусоре. А вот если голодный…  
  
\- Завянь, Кенни, - прикрикнул на него Картман, поежившись. В лесу громко треснула сухая ветка, и он подпрыгнул, чуть не выронив сигарету. Кайл и Стэн покатились со смеху.  
  
\- Голодный медведь может и человека задрать, - ехидно продолжал Кенни. – Не побрезгует. У тебя, конечно, есть пистолет, но что-то мне не верится, что ты о нем вспомнишь, когда по-настоящему приспичит. Наверное, бросишься бежать, влезешь на дерево. А медведи, знаешь ли, прекрасно лазают по деревьям, так что он подойдет к стволу, встанет на задние лапы…  
  
\- Сказано тебе, отвянь, придурок! – Картман швырнул в него прошлогодней еловой шишкой. Кенни засмеялся, поудобнее устраиваясь на своей коряге.  
  
\- Лучше расскажи историю, МакКормик, - попросил Стэн.  
  
По части страшилок Кенни был бесспорным, общепризнанным мастером.   
  
\- Историю? Какую тебе историю?  
  
\- Не важно, какую-нибудь. – Стэн завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и приготовился слушать. Кенни обвел их снисходительным взглядом:   
  
\- Ну ладно, парни. Так уж и быть. Как насчет истории о Профессоре Хаосе?   
  
Такой истории Кайл еще не слышал.  
  
\- Жил-был на свете один мальчишка, - завел Кенни в своей привычной манере. – Звали его, хм-м, Билли. Да, именно Билли. Билли был мелкий, слабый и задрюченый, хотя и очень добрый. Сердце у него было огромное, но, черт возьми, никому в том гребаном городке, где он жил, не было до этого никакого дела. Одноклассники издевались над ним, просто проходу не давали. Учителя закрывали на это глаза, потому что иногда, если защищать маленьких задрюченых мальчишек, можно сделать им только хуже.  
  
\- Наверное, он не давал сдачи, - влез Картман. – Куксился и ныл, как девчонка, вот от него и не отставали.  
  
\- Точно, - покорно согласился Кенни, – не давал. Ни старшеклассникам, которые пихали и толкали его в коридорах, ни сверстникам, которые не брезговали поколачивать. Билли не перечил даже девчонкам, которые зло смеялись над ним и шипели вслед гадости. Даже родителям. Родители у него, надо заметить, были те еще.   
  
\- Что, тоже его колотили?  
  
\- Это конечно, но и не только. Хуже всего было то, что они совсем не давали ему продохнуть. С утра до ночи он находился под их постоянным надзором. Даже не подрочишь в свое удовольствие. Вычисти полы, Билли, прибери в комнатах, Билли, прополи розалии в саду, убери опавшие листья с дорожки рядом с гаражом. Вымой посуду. И не приведи тебе Господи расколотить тарелку, маленький ублюдок, иначе я тебе покажу. Сделай уроки. Почитай Евангелие от Иоанна. Прослушай псалмы и выучи один наизусть. Не смей даже смотреть в сторону телевизора. Если мне хотя бы покажется, что ты прикасался к какой-либо книге, кроме Библии, я тебя так выдеру, что мать родная не узнает! А если узнает, то еще добавит.  
  
\- Господи, ну и изверги, - снова вставил Картман. – Чего же он не сбежал из дому?  
  
\- Наверное, потому что ему  _не разрешали_. Как я уже говорил, сердце у Билли было доброе, и он любил своих родителей, несмотря на то, как они им помыкали. Привычка во всем их слушаться въелась в него, как краска в стену, и искоренить ее было невозможно. Сбежать от них значило предать их, а дать сдачи в школе – нарушить завет. А этого он совсем не хотел. Ведь Иисус велел ему подставлять другую щеку!  
  
\- Безмозглый хиппи, - фыркнул Эрик. – И как у него башню не снесло!  
  
Стэн, слушавший с интересом, шикнул на него, но Кенни согласно кивнул:  
  
\- Именно что снесло. Когда-нибудь это должно было случится – и это было понятно всем, кроме, разве что, самого Билли. В один прекрасный день ему хорошенько досталось в школе – один из одноклассников перестарался, отпихивая его с дороги, и Билли умудрился приложиться головой к косяку. Из косяка торчал ржавый гвоздь, он оставил на виске у Билли глубокую царапину, края которой тут же взбухли кровью. Кровь быстро потекла по щеке, испачкала рубашку, закапала на пол и на брюки. Билли попытался зажать царапину ладонью, но та тут же окрасилась красным, и он до чертиков перепугался.  
  
Кенни сделал паузу. Взгляд его застыл, забытая сигарета, которую он держал между пальцами, превратилась в столбик пепла.  
  
\- В общем, перепуганный Билли сбежал с урока, но вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой, пошел на доки, что располагались на самом конце города. Людей там не было, так что он впервые за черт знает сколько времени наконец оказался один. Он снял рубашку, намочил ее в воде и перевязал себе голову. Кровь уже почти не шла, но собственное отражение в воде поразило Билли до глубины души. Он был весь перепачканный, светлые волосы разлохмачены. И он был не в школе и не дома, а шлялся посреди дня по пустынным докам, словно кто-то… кто-то  _нехороший_. Вот тогда-то, парни, его и перемкнуло. Билли размотал окровавленную рубашку и повязал ее на шею, будто плащ. Откуда ни возьмись налетел сильный ветер, собрались грозовые тучи, и плащ захлопал у него за спиной. Билли подобрал с пола длинную нитку проволоки и намотал на запястье. Получилось что-то вроде наручей. Он сжал пальцы в кулак и вскинул руку, и откуда-то из-за леса ему ответил первый раскат грома. Билли засмеялся…  
  
Кенни замолк, мусоля в руках дотлевшую до фильтра сигарету. Он смотрел в костер, но не видел ни огня, ни поленьев – взгляд у него сделался совершенно пустым.   
  
\- Ну, а дальше? – поторопил его Картман, когда молчание затянулось. – Дальше что?  
  
Кенни словно очнулся.  
  
\- Дальше? Да ничего особенного. Он вернулся домой. Матушка, конечно, закатила ему хорошенькую трепку из-за испорченной одежды. А узнав про прогул, и вовсе озверела. Досталось ему порядочно. Рубашку она выбросила, однако Билли умудрился незаметно достать ее и спрятать у себя в комнате. Дальше все покатилось своим чередом. Разница была только в том, что теперь он был не только Билли. Где-то глубоко внутри него жил, ожидая своего часа, Профессор Хаос…  
  
\- Тьфу ты, Господи, - в сердцах махнул рукой Картман, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ну и дерьмо, Кенни! Что же это за конец? Я думал, в конце этого придурка укусит какая-нибудь радиоактивная мокрица, и он разнесет к чертям весь город. Отомстит обидчикам, как Кэрри!  
  
\- Ну, на самом деле так не бывает, - пожал плечами Кенни. – На самом деле никто не превращается в супергероя, как только ему приспичит. Так ведь?   
  
Картман, снова презрительно фыркнув, поднял с земли свой спальный мешок и ушел в палатку. Он долгое время возился там, устраиваясь поудобнее, пока, наконец, не успокоился и не начал похрапывать.  
  
Стэн протянул руку, положил ее Кенни на плечо и сжал.  
  
\- Отличная история, приятель, - сказал он. Кенни посмотрел на него с удивлением. – Картман ни черта не понимает в супергероях. Я-то думаю, что как раз так все и происходит. Им просто… нужно время, только и всего.   
  
Кенни благодарно улыбнулся ему. Кайл протянул ему новую сигарету.   
  
Втроем они еще долгое время смотрели в костер, говоря ни о чем, или обо всем сразу. 

  
  
* * *

  
  
Кайл лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел, как искры от костра улетают вверх, в черное ночное небо, и слушал лес. Спать ему совершенно не хотелось. Рассказ Кенни оставил на душе неприятный осадок.  
  
Неподалеку треснула ветка, послышались шаги, и рядом с костром появился Стэн. Опустившись на корточки, он поворошил угли, подбросил в костер несколько толстых веток и, удовлетворенный результатом, подтащил свой спальный мешок поближе к Кайлу. Залезать в него он не стал, просто улегся сверху, натянув на плечи тонкое походное одеяло.   
  
\- Ты тоже думаешь, что было бы лучше остановиться в мотеле?  
  
\- Уже нет, - честно признался Кайл. – Мне здесь нравится.  
  
\- Еще бы! Господи, хотел бы я, чтобы так было все лето.  
  
\- Целое лето в обществе Картмана? Какой ужас. Послушай только, как он храпит. – Словно в подтверждение его слов, из палатки донеслась особенно громкая рулада.   
  
Стэн рассмеялся. Приподняв край одеяла, он накинул его на Кайла, укрывая их обоих и придвигаясь вплотную.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, - сказал он. – Совсем скоро начнется колледж. Ты будешь на другом конце страны, и я… Господи, Кайл, я не знаю, что буду делать без тебя. Это как тогда, когда нам было по девять, и твои родители решили переехать в Сан-Франциско. Я с ума сходил, не мог найти себе места, я был готов на все, лишь бы вернуть тебя!  
  
Кайл обернулся к нему. Лицо Стэна было совсем близко, глаза влажно поблескивали в свете костра.  
  
\- Тогда я целых два месяца ныл, сочинял песни и пытался перевернуть мир с ног на голову. В конце концов это сработало, и ты вернулся. Что… - Стэн судорожно сглотнул и быстро облизнул губы. - Что мне нужно сделать сейчас? Чтобы ты остался со мной?   
  
\- Приезжай в Пенн-Стейт. Ты мог бы выдать себя за одного из ребят из сборной. Украдешь чужой шкафчик в раздевалке, только и всего… - Кайл отчетливо понимал, что говорит совсем не то, что нужно, однако ничего не мог с собой поделать. Стэн был так близко, что он мог чувствовать на лице его дыхание, и от этого мысли путались, заставляя его нести полную чушь.  
  
Стэн засмеялся и подпер щеку ладонью, нависая над ним.   
  
\- Ты говоришь прямо как Картман.  
  
\- Иди к черту, Марш.  
  
\- Я имел в виду – в лучшем смысле этого слова.  
  
Они дружно прыснули. Посмеиваясь, Стэн скользнул ладонью к его лицу и потянул за прядку над виском. Распрямленная кудряшка доставала до самой шеи, и Стэн ненадолго прижал ее пальцем, прежде чем отпустить.   
  
\- Ты мог бы подать заявление в UCLA, - тихо сказал он. – Тебя бы взяли.  
  
\- Уже слишком поздно.  
  
Стэн досадливо поморщился, продолжая играть с его волосами. Он и сам прекрасно об этом знал.  
  
\- Поверить не могу, что тебя не будет рядом. – Глаза его погрустнели. – Я и не думал никогда, что мы можем попасть в разные колледжи. Господи, мне это даже в голову не приходило. Всегда казалось, что времени еще навалом, что все как-нибудь образуется. А теперь до гребаной Калифорнии осталось всего пять дней, после которых тебе придется уехать, и я понятия не имею, как это произошло. Как я мог позволить этому случиться.   
  
\- Я тоже, - прошептал Кайл, замирая. – Если собрать вместе все дни, когда тебя не было рядом со мной, и месяца не наберется. Я…  
  
Кайл почувствовал, как ладонь, осторожно поглаживающая его затылок, сжимается, сгребая в охапку его волосы. Сердце забилось где-то в горле.  _Сейчас он поцелует меня_ , пульсировала в голове одна-единственная мысль, сладкая и пугающая одновременно.  _Он поцелует меня, о Господи, он сейчас…_  
  
В палатке громко запищал телефон Кенни. Храп Картмана тут же прекратился, послышалась возня и раздраженное чертыханье.   
  
Рука в его волосах разжалась. Лицо Стэна, секунду назад бывшее так близко к его собственному, что они едва не соприкасались носами, отдалилось. Кайл глубоко вдохнул, закрыл глаза и попытался успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце.   
  
Когда он снова их открыл, Стэн лежал рядом с ним на спине, закинув одну руку за голову, и жевал стебелек кислицы, которая в обилии росла вокруг.   
  
\- Я видел оленя, - неожиданно для себя сказал Кайл.   
  
\- Оленя? – удивился Стэн. – Где?  
  
\- Около ручья, когда ходил за водой. Он пил воду на другом берегу. У него весь нос был мокрый.   
  
Стэн снова повернулся к нему и плотнее завернулся в одеяло, приготовившись слушать. Однако Кайлу, казалось, нечего было добавить.  
  
\- Он стоял и смотрел на меня, - сказал он наконец, когда Стэн уже решил было, что продолжения не последует. – А потом ушел.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Блядь! О, блядь, СВОЛОЧЬ!  
  
Кенни с силой вмазал кулаком по приборной доске. Картман, который вполне мирно копался в коробке с дисками, выматерился и схватился за сердце.  
  
\- Какого хрена, МакКормик! – шикнул Стэн, и Кайл щекой почувствовал, как напряглось его плечо. – Прекрати орать! Кайл спит. И доламывать эту развалюху тоже не надо!  
  
\- Извини, - буркнул Кенни и крепче сжал руль, выпрямив руки и втянув голову в плечи. – Граница Юты.  
  
\- Что? Где?  
  
\- Мы только что ее проехали. Там был биллборд.   
  
\- И поэтому надо было так рявкать?  
  
\- Я же сказал – извини!  
  
Кайл решил, что ему самое время проснуться, пока эти психи совсем друг друга не поубивали.  
  
Ему захотелось спать, как только они тронулись в путь. Сначала он уткнулся лбом в поднятое стекло, но Стэн безапелляционно притянул его к себе за шкирку и заставил устроиться на собственном плече, и Кайл целую четверть часа готов был помереть от счастья. Эйфорию портили сущие пустяки: Картман трещал, не закрывая рта, Стэн то и дело получал эсэмэски неизвестного авторства, а от Кенни волнами расходилась немотивированная агрессия, такая черная и радиоактивная, что он искренне недоумевал, как это в радиусе трех километров еще не зачахли все растения и не вымерло все живое.   
  
От Кенни фонило с самого утра. Проснулся он в ужасном настроении, до отъезда успел ошпарить себе палец, дважды поцапаться с Картманом, непостижимым образом потерять носок и, словно всех этих прелестей было недостаточно, споткнулся и вписался физиономией в сосну, когда они возвращались к машине. Радости это ему не добавило. Кайла не оставляло смутное ощущение, что все это каким-то образом связано с его вчерашней перепиской, однако спрашивать не решался – при таком раскладе от МакКормика следовало держаться подальше.   
  
Стэн и Картман, в отличие от него, пребывали в прекрасном расположении духа. И если Эрику для поднятия настроения вполне хватило раздавленной белки, которую он заметил на обочине, Стэн определенно был загадкой. Разве его не должен был хоть немного опечалить разрыв с Венди? Конечно, к этому давно шло, и никто не думал, что расставание станет для Марша неожиданностью, но...   
  
Кайл продрал глаза и с сожалением отлепился от его плеча, потирая щеку.  
  
Вокруг простиралась обширная степь, окрашенная в оранжевый, коричневый и серый. Прерия щетинилась жухлой травой и редким колючим кустарником.   
  
\- С добрым утром, - улыбнулся ему Стэн. Протянул руку и дернул за кудряшку. Кайл почувствовал, как в животе закручивается жаркий узел волнения – рука Стэна в его волосах, отблески костра, его лицо, склонившееся непозволительно близко. Все это происходило совсем недавно, но с наступлением утра рассеялось и казалось нереальным. Бредом сумасшедшего.  
  
\- Через пять километров заправка, - сообщил Кенни. На носу у него были солнечные очки, найденные под сидением.   
  
\- Где мы вообще? – По бокам дороги то тут, то там стали попадаться приземистые одноэтажные домики, частоколы заборов и огороженные пастбища.   
  
\- О, привет, придурок, - обрадовался Картман. Он вывернул шею и критически оглядел его с головы до ног. – Чего это ты такой сонный? Марш совсем тебя ночью заездил?   
  
Кайл упустил момент, в который традиционные шуточки про него и Стэна перестали кого-либо смешить. Момент, когда подобные заявления стали вызывать не радостное ржание, а неловкость, и не только у него, а у любого из присутствующих. Кроме, разве что, Стэна – тот всегда славился абсолютным неумением заметить слона в комнате, пока сам в него не врежется. Картман же, похоже, об этих переменах и вовсе не подозревал.  
  
\- Похоже на общинный поселок из сказок про мормонов-людоедов, - сообщил Кенни с переднего сидения. – Надеюсь, они не сожрут меня, пока я буду заправляться.   
  
\- Я тебя прикрою, - тут же вскинулся Картман. – Хорошо, что я захватил револьвер. Блядские полигамисты, у них тут явно гнездовище! Трахают своих сестер и в ус не дуют. Марш, доставай фотоаппарат.  
  
\- Что ты думаешь тут увидеть? Оргии, что ли? Не буду я фотографировать этих ребят. Вдруг они озвереют и бросятся на нас?  
  
\- Да, ты прав. С этими дикарями надо быть настороже. Оглянуться не успеешь – уже заперт у одного из них в подвале, а потом – бац! – и валяешься на столе с яблоком во рту. А все племя сидит вокруг и тыкает в тебя вилками.  
  
\- Они не каннибалы, - фыркнул Кайл. – Просто люди.   
  
\- Можешь не верить, - пожал плечами Картман. – Я-то такие дела сразу чую.   
  
Все эти разговоры про племена сумасшедших деревенщин, поедающих приезжих – откровенная чепуха. Но когда Кенни въехал на пустую заправку и вокруг не обнаружилось ни души, кроме маленькой светловолосой девчушки, которая гоняла мяч по высохшей земле, его все равно пробрала дрожь. Решение покончить с делами как можно быстрее было принято молча и единогласно.  
  
МакКормик, хмурый, словно дождевая туча, быстро заправил додж. Картман смотался в прилегающий к заправке занюханный магазинчик и вернулся с двумя огромными бутылками газировки.   
  
Стэн, вопреки обещанию, щелкал камерой направо и налево, снимая все подряд. Кадры сменяли один другой, словно картинки в калейдоскопе. Додж. Угрюмый Кенни с сигаретой в зубах. Кайл улыбается в объектив. Обильная струя пены из бутылки с газировкой. Кайл смеется над облитым Картманом. Стикер «Потерял кота? Посмотри у меня под колесом» на бампере пыльного бьюика. Кайл делает глоток из бутылки. Кенни надвигает бейсболку на глаза. Кайл в бейсболке. Кайл за рулем. Кайл показывает язык объективу. Кайл настраивает радио. Ветер треплет его отросшие волосы. Кайл запрокидывает голову. Кайл, Кайл, Кайл...  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Национальные леса Фишлейк кишели туристами – людей здесь было больше, чем в Гранд Месе, особенно рядом с озером. Оставлять машину на этот раз не пришлось, и пока Стэн вытаскивал из багажника сумки и скатки одеял, Картман произвел ревизию душевых кабинок.  
  
\- Убожество, - констатировал он, когда вернулся. – Уж лучше сразу в озеро нырнуть.   
  
\- Неплохая идея. Вода, должно быть, совсем теплая.  
  
\- Совсем сдурел, Марш? Сейчас июнь. Тебя сведет судорогой уже минут через пять.  
  
Стэн, не обращая никакого внимания на его брюзжание, скинул футболку и принялся расшнуровывать ботинки.  
  
\- Смотри, жиртрест, вот там, на мелководье, купаются пятилетние карапузы. У них явно смелости побольше, чем у тебя!  
  
\- Припадочный хиппи, - буркнул Картман. Он вытащил из одной из своих сумок полотенце, забросил на плечо и направился в сторону душевых. – Я лучше подцеплю какую-нибудь заразу, чем стану купаться в этой блядской луже.  
  
\- Никто и не настаивает, - фыркнул Стэн. Стянув джинсы и зашвырнув их в додж, он обернулся к Кайлу. Выражение его лица тут же изменилось. – Ты идешь?  
  
«Еще бы», подумал Кайл, быстро скидывая ботинки.  
  
Вода в озере и вправду оказалась холодной. В Фишлэйк впадало огромное количество родников, хрустально чистых, но ледяных. Он хотел было войти в воду постепенно, давая телу время привыкнуть к холоду, однако Стэн с победным кличем обрушился рядом, обдав его мириадами брызг. Собрав волю в кулак, Кайл последовал его примеру.  
  
Вдоволь наплававшись, они устроили финальный заплыв вдоль берега до ближайшей коряги. Кайл победил: забравшись на возвышающийся над водой гладкий ствол, он протянул Стэну руку, помогая ему взобраться следом и усесться рядом. Обоих била крупная дрожь. Потемневшие и отяжелевшие от воды волосы Кайла доставали до плеч. Он прилагал чудовищные усилия к тому, чтобы не пялиться на сидящего вплотную к нему Стэна. Не отслеживать траекторию скатывающихся с его плеч капель.  
  
Клонящееся к закату солнце приятно согревало спины. На подернутой рябью воде перед ними дрейфовали клочки прибрежной пены и лежали их отражения. Окинув взглядом берег, Кайл увидел додж. Картмана на берегу видно не было, зато блондинистая макушка Кенни мелькала то тут, то там.  
  
Его распирало изнутри необъяснимым счастьем и умиротворением.   
  
\- Не знаешь, почему Кенни на всех бросается? – спросил он Стэна.  
  
\- Знаю. Вернее, догадываюсь. Да ты и сам наверняка знаешь.   
  
\- Баттерс?  
  
\- Вот именно.  
  
Рассказ про Профессора Хаоса не оставил равнодушным ни одного из них. И, черт возьми, с кем еще Кенни мог так активно переписываться?   
  
\- Думаешь, со Стотчем все в порядке?  
  
\- Понятия не имею.   
  
Вернувшись на берег, они поплелись обратно к доджу, неторопливо и разморено. Картман без особого успеха возился с костром, Кенни сидел на огромном сером камне и приканчивал вторую банку пива.  
  
\- Пойдем, достанем удочки? – предложил Стэн.  
  
\- Хватит обсуждать свои удочки в приличном гетеросексуальном обществе, - возмутился Картман. – Думаешь, тебе удастся что-нибудь поймать?  
  
\- Надеюсь на это. Иначе нам придется давиться остатками, привезенными из дома, и я готов поспорить, что половина из них давно испортилась. Кенни, идешь с нами?  
  
Кенни как раз закончил свою банку и отбросил ее в сторону.  
  
\- Что за черт, - удрученно протянул он. – Все заканчивается.  
  
\- Эй, идем, приятель, - Стэн похлопал его по плечу. – Как насчет рыбалки? Неподалеку есть причал, идем с нами.  
  
\- Только если я смогу продолжать пить.  
  
Пиво захватили с собой все, не только Кенни. Втроем они уселись на нагретом солнцем дощатом настиле, служившим причалом для лодок. Ни одной из них, впрочем, поблизости не было. Стэн наотрез отказался использовать в качестве приманки живых червяков, утверждая, что это жестоко и бесчеловечно, и им пришлось применять для этой цели вощеные нитки, чилимов и пластмассовых червячков из рыболовного набора его отца.  
  
\- Как делишки, Кенни? – как будто между прочим поинтересовался Марш, когда поплавки, сооруженные из винных пробок, задрейфовали по зеленоватой поверхности озера.  
  
Кенни сидел рядом с ним, натянув капюшон своей красной кофты на голову, хотя вокруг все еще было достаточно тепло. Он пожал плечами:  
  
\- Бывало и лучше.   
  
\- Часто?  
  
\- Ага. Почти каждый день.  
  
\- Не хочешь рассказать нам, в чем дело?  
  
Пара диких уток пронеслась над озером – низко, едва не задевая крыльями воду. МакКормик проводил их хмурым взглядом.  
  
\- Это насчет Баттерса. Я все никак не могу поверить, что мы бросили его. Оставили его там, а сами укатили.  
  
\- Эй, никого мы не бросали, - возмутился Кайл. В плечо ему впился комар, и он прихлопнул его. – Он просто не смог поехать, вот и все. Что нам было делать? Совсем отменять поездку?  
  
\- Нет конечно, но... Не знаю, парни – то, что с ним происходит, что происходит с его родителями, просто не дает мне покоя. Не могу я перестать думать об этом – не могу, и все тут. Может... может, мне тоже надо было остаться.  
  
Стэн вскинул руку и обхватил его за плечи. Кайл с другой стороны сделал то же самое, кладя свою руку поверх горячей руки Стэна.  
  
\- Не мели ерунды, МакКормик, - велел Марш. – Если бы ты остался... Чем бы это помогло Баттерсу?   
  
\- Господи, не знаю. Может, я мог бы...  
  
\- Ничего ты не мог бы. Поверь мне, мне и Кайлу тоже не по себе от того, как они обращаются с Лео, но ведь мы сто раз пытались поговорить с ним об этом, разве не так?   
  
\- Так, но...  
  
\- А он ничего не желает слушать. Выламывает себе пальцы, краснеет и знай бормочет о том, что на самом деле все не так плохо, как кажется.  
  
\- Он и в самом деле верит в это. Они жизни ему не дают, а он...  
  
\- ...принимает это как должное. Не кажется тебе, что для Баттерса время разговоров прошло?  
  
Кенни поднял на него упрямый взгляд.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Марш? Что пора нам плюнуть на Стотча?  
  
\- Нет, конечно! Господи Иисусе. Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что, может, пришло время действовать, а не трепать языками.  
  
МакКормик медленно повел своей удочкой вправо, а потом влево, заставляя поплавок плыть по озерной ряби. Выглядел он задумчивым и грустным одновременно.  
  
\- Наверное, ты прав, Марш. С каждым годом мы все больше треплем языками и все меньше делаем. Раньше все было наоборот. Замечали вы это, парни? Обращали на это внимание?  
  
\- Еще бы, - улыбнулся ему Стэн. Кайл молча кивнул и прихлопнул еще одного комара, усевшегося ему на коленку.  
  
В умиротворенном, наполненном стрекотом цикад и лягушачьим хором молчании время тянулось медленно и приятно.   
  
\- Почему рыбы не жрут наживку? – лениво поинтересовался Кайл, болтая ногами и то и дело чиркая большим пальцем по прохладной воде, затянутой узорчатой ряской.   
  
\- Понятия не имею, но солнце уже садится. А я хочу жрать.   
  
\- Я заметил Дэнниз неподалеку от въезда. Если что, всегда можно будет поужинать там.  
  
\- Черта с два! – возмутился Стэн. – Никакого Дэнниз и никакого Макдональдса, слышите меня, капиталистические свиньи? Мы в лесу, на берегу озера, кишащего рыбой! Наедине с природой, под небесной крышей, на ковре из хвои!  
  
\- Ну, началось, - буркнул Кенни. – Тронули гребаного эльфа.  
  
Кайл засмеялся и хлопнул себя о лбу в знак солидарности.   
  
\- Сейчас натянет белые колготки и попытается залезть на какой-нибудь ясень, богом клянусь!  
  
Судя по его возмущенному виду, Стэн как раз собирался обидеться, но тут поплавок Кайла мелко дернулся раз, другой, а потом внезапно ушел под воду.   
  
\- ТЯНИ! – взревел Марш, словно раненный бизон, тут же вскакивая на ноги и опрокидывая коробочку с наживкой. Кенни, глядя на его взволнованную физиономию, тут же принялся хохотать.  
  
Испугавшись то ли бурной реакции Стэна, то ли того, что и в самом деле умудрился что-то поймать, Кайл едва не выронил удочку... Однако все же не выронил. Как следует взявшись за удило, он медленно потянул леску вверх, чувствуя, как она натянулась, как упруго заходила из стороны в сторону, вздрагивая, виляя то вправо, то в лево, следуя за движениями рыбы. Стэн, подскочив к нему, накрыл его судорожно вцепившиеся в древко ладони своими, и вместе они вытащили на свет божий крупную серебристую форель.  
  
Тут же сорвавшись с крючка, рыбка забилась на досках причала. Кенни, не переставая смеяться, в два счета схватил ее и пустил нарезать круги в ведре с водой.  
  
\- Видел бы ты свою рожу, Брофловски, - сказал он, когда они снова расселись на причале, свесив ноги к воде.   
  
\- Заткнись, Кенни.  
  
\- Как скажешь, приятель. Просто хочу, чтоб ты знал, что твои выпученные глаза останутся со мной до конца дней. Я собираюсь рассказать эту историю всем и каждому.  
  
\- Заткнитесь оба, - велел Стэн. – Вы распугиваете рыбу.  
  
\- Может быть, это ты распугиваешь рыбу, мистер мне-жалко-червячков. Кстати, почему это червячков тебе жалко, а бедную, несчастную, маленькую форель...  
  
На этот раз под воду нырнул поплавок Кенни. Он едва не навернулся с причала, вытаскивая на берег крупного коричневатого пескаря.   
  
К тому времени, как солнце скрылось за неподвижными черными соснами на другом конце озера, а все трое окончательно замерзли, рыбы в ведерке накопилось достаточно, чтобы если не наесться досыта, то хотя бы лечь спать не на пустой желудок. По дороге обратно к доджу Кенни нарвал охапку молодых побегов орляка, съедобных и довольно вкусных, а также целую гирлянду кислицы.  
  
\- Сам жри свою травку, баран, - напутствовал его Картман, когда Кенни, внезапно расщедрившись, сунул несколько листков кислицы прямо ему под нос. – Чтоб я еще хоть раз в жизни послушал этого обкуренного хиппи! Слышишь меня, Марш? Каждый из этих комариных укусов – на твоей совести!  
  
Несмотря на то, что ругался и жаловался он практически без остановки, как и всегда, к их приходу Картман уже успел развести скромных размеров костер, заключенный в кольцо булыжников. Он расположил его совсем рядом с озером, там, где песчаный берег сменяла крупная галька. Отсюда им были видны другие костры, то тут, то там мерцавшие на побережье, словно яркие светлячки. Наблюдая за тем, как снопы искр уносятся вверх и растворяются в ночной черноте, Кайл слушал громкое девичье пение, доносившееся с другой стороны озера. Голоса скользили к нему по воде, причудливо сливались со стрекотом цикад и лягушачьим концертом...  
  
-  _Что бы сделал Брайан Бойтано,_  - громко завел Кенни пьяным голосом, но Картман отвесил ему подзатыльник, и он заткнулся.  
  
Побеги орляка и кислицу они приберегли на десерт, а жареную рыбу, мягкую и на удивление вкусную, съели с поджаренным на костре хлебом. Одна из рыбок Картмана, нанизанная на слишком тонкую ветку, плюхнулась прямо в угли, и Стэн чуть не надорвал живот, смеясь над ним.  
  
На этот раз спать в додж отправился Кайл. Устроившись на заднем сидении, он натянул на плечи одеяло и некоторое время слушал, как Стэн, Кенни и Картман разговаривают, разлегшись вокруг костра на расстеленных спальных мешках. Смысл их слов уплывал от него в ночное небо, словно едкий дым от еловых лап, брошенных в костер. Оставались только голоса – знакомые с детства, привычные, словно голоса родителей...  
  
Он уснул, свернувшись в клубочек на заднем сидении, и не почувствовал осторожного прикосновения чужой ладони к своим волосам, хоть и улыбнулся во сне.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Утренние сборы заняли совсем немного времени. Едва проснувшись, Стэн и Кенни первым делом отправились купаться, однако вернулись в рекордно короткие сроки – даже до того, как Картман успел придраться к тому, что из-за двух этих придурков, которым приспичило поиграть в русалочек, они затягивают с завтраком. Вода в озере была довольно прохладной даже вчера, после долгого солнечного дня, и зябкая июньская ночь тепла ей не добавила.   
  
Клацая зубами и трясясь, словно припадочные, Стэн и Кенни вернулись к доджу и принялись сворачивать их небольшой бивак, чтобы быстрее согреться. Пока Кайл чистил зубы и умывался кристально чистой водой, склонившись над одним из многочисленных родников, питающих озеро, эти двое успели скатать одеяла, избавиться от мусора и утрамбовать весь их немногочисленный скарб обратно в багажник. Картман, прогулявшись к небольшому скопищу разноцветных палаток, расположившемуся неподалеку от них, разжился лопатой и с помощью Кенни забросал остатки костра землей.  
  
\- А теперь – как насчет настоящего завтрака, придурки? - Забравшись на переднее сидение доджа, он положил широкую ладонь на руль и пару раз нажал на клаксон. – Ради бога, шевелите задницами, пока я кого-нибудь из вас не сожрал.   
  
Кайл, Стэн и Кенни привычным движением встали в круг и на счет три выбросили вперед ладони, разыгрывая между собой «Камень, ножницы, бумага». Сомнительное удовольствие сидеть рядом с водителем выпало Стэну. Пожав плечами, Марш запрыгнул на переднее сидение прямо через дверцу, Кайл устроился позади него, и додж тронулся с места, выруливая с поросшего травой побережья на гравийную дорожку, ведущую обратно к шоссе.  
  
Утро выдалось солнечным, трасса, по которой катил додж, все набирая скорость – пустынной, если не считать редких трейлеров и громоздких фургонов, которые Картман обгонял, не забывая каждому показать средний палец. Подложив под щеку скомканный черный свитер на молнии, Кайл рассматривал облитые утренним солнцем красные скалы, вырисовывающиеся вдали. Огромные, отвесные, с совершенно плоскими вершинами, они возвышались над пустыней, словно огромные пирамиды среди египетских дюн. Из радио лился голос позднего Боба Дилана – кислый и трескучий, однако прекрасно вписывающийся в ландшафт. Кайл поймал себя на мысли, что не прочь провести вот так, на дорогах, гораздо больше, чем какую-то там неделю. Он готов отправиться вместе со Стэном, Кенни - черт возьми, даже с Картманом! – куда дальше, чем до солнечных берегов Калифорнии. Зажмурившись, он представил, как, добравшись до побережья, они разворачиваются, наплевав и на начало футбольного сезона, и на занятия, и отправляются в путешествие черед всю страну, до самого Мэна. Попадают во всяческие приключения и переделки, как в детстве, по очереди ведут машину, знакомятся с самыми разными людьми, рассказывают по-настоящему жуткие истории, сидя вечером вокруг костра, ночуют под звездным небом...  
  
\- Останови машину.  
  
Голос Кенни – резкий, очень напряженный – прозвучал громко, и спугнул его грезы вместе с подтупившей было дремотой.  
  
\- Заправка всего через двадцать миль – там и остановимся, - возразил Картман. – Кому не нравится, может ссать в бутылочку.   
  
\- Я сказал – притормози, жиртрест. Не через двадцать миль, а сейчас.  
  
\- Какого хрена, Кенни?   
  
\- Да, какого хрена, Кенни? – Стэн, развернувшись назад, смерил МакКормика озабоченным взглядом. – Что случилось, приятель?  
  
\- Пусть остановится – тогда скажу.   
  
На ровной, без единой выбоины трассе Картман сумел разогнать додж до восьмидесяти пяти миль в час. Кайл редко водил эту развалюху, однако знал, что, учитывая солидный возраст коронета, такие подвиги давались ему далеко не каждый день. Мотор в кой-то веки работал чисто и ровно, под капотом не постукивало, не прищелкивало и не бряцало... так что он вполне мог понять Картмана, который явно не горел желанием выруливать на обочину посреди скоростной трассы, даже не зная, какого черта произошло.   
  
Бросив удивленный взгляд на Кенни, он увидел, что губы у того плотно сжаты, а на скулах ходят желваки. В руках он сжимал телефон.  
  
\- Картман. Пожалуйста. Останови машину. Нам нужно...  
  
\- Ничего нам не нужно, Кенни! Мы только что выехали – какая блоха тебя укусила?  
  
\- Послушай, если ты немедленно не остановишься, я...  
  
\- Ты – что? Выпрыгнешь через дверцу? – Картман заржал, довольный своей шуткой. – Валяй, давно я не видел, как парамедики отскребают тебя от асфа...   
  
Закончить фразу ему не удалось. Внезапно взвившись со своего места, Кенни вцепился ему в волосы, словно бешеный кот. Картман завизжал, вскидывая руки, чтобы защитить лицо, и резко ударил по тормозам...  
  
Кайл, застывший на заднем сидении с открытым ртом, успел увидеть, как Стэн, не переставая что-то выкрикивать, попытался перехватить руль, однако додж вильнул раз, другой, и Марш завалился на дверцу...  
  
А потом машина слетела с шоссе, что-то страшно заскрежетало, и весь мир пропал в тучах красновато-оранжевой пыли.


	7. Chapter 7

Несколько метров додж протащило на чистой инерции: автомобиль вылетел на обочину, вздымая тучи пыли, страшно скрежеща о здоровенные булыжники и подпрыгивая на кочках. Стэн отчаянно пытался удержать руль, Картман, у которого никак не получалось отцепить от себя Кенни, с силой вжимал в пол педаль тормоза... Наконец машина замерла, и прежде, чем Кайл успел прийти в себя после потрясения, прежде, чем ему удалось сообразить на каком они свете, он услышал, как хлопнула передняя дверца.  
  
Картман вылетел наружу, злой, словно дьявол. Ни слова не говоря, он бросился на МакКормика.   
  
-  _Кенни!_  – взревел Стэн. В мгновение ока перемахнув через дверцу, он бросился к этим двоим, и Кайл бросился следом. Он понятия не имел, какая муха укусила Кенни, что, черт возьми, на него нашло, но был уверен, что тумаки, которыми осыпал его Картман, не слишком помогут прояснить ситуацию.  
  
Эти двое катались по сухой, потрескавшейся земле, поднимая тучи песчаной пыли, словно двое сцепившихся котов. Кенни злобно визжал, бранился и сыпал ударами без разбору. Картман орудовал кулаками молча и сосредоточенно, и именно это молчание выдавало всю мощь его холодной ярости.   
  
Стэн попытался было растащить их, но сделать это в одиночку не представлялось возможным. Кайл, наконец очнувшись, бросился ему на помощь, и вдвоем им удалось отодрать Кенни от Эрика. Шипя и плюясь, словно рассерженная росомаха, он не переставал визжать:  
  
\- Я же просил тебя остановиться, кусок дерьма! Просил тебя, а ты не слушал! Это важно, ты, псих припадочный, гребаный урод!  
  
\- Это я псих припадочный? – прогрохотал Картман, поднимаясь на ноги. Лицо его пошло красными пятнами, а в ладони каким-то непостижимым образом материализовался револьвер, и теперь он уверенно вскинул его, целясь Кенни между глаз. Увидев, как черная сталь блеснула в лучах солнца, Кайл почувствовал, как его внутренности сковало ледяным ужасом. – Ты только что чуть всех нас не угробил, мудак хренов! Богом клянусь, я сейчас пристрелю тебя к чертям собачьим!  _Кому-нибудь давно пора это сделать!_  
  
Пистолет в его руке подрагивал, но совсем немного. Господи, каким же злым он выглядел, каким решительным! Кайл рванулся было вперед, чтобы загородить Кенни собой – видит Бог, Картман был прав, тот и в самом деле слетел с катушек, однако пистолет – это было уже слишком! – однако Стэн опередил его.  
  
Решительно отбросив Кайла за спину, он выбросил одну руку вперед, растопырив пальцы, словно этот жест мог остановить выстрел, а другой пытался удержать Кенни, который продолжал рваться вперед.  
  
\- Убери пушку, Картман, - проговорил он, стараясь говорить спокойно, однако Кайл слышал, что голос его вот-вот сорвется. – Ты ведь не собираешься и в самом деле  _пристрелить Кенни,_ правда? Это было бы совсем глупо, разве не так?  
  
\- Может, и собираюсь, - выплюнул Картман. Злости в его голосе поубавилось, однако он все еще стоял, широко расставив ноги, и целился в них из своего револьвера. Кайл почувствовал, как из-за нереальности происходящего к горлу подступает тошнота. Он вцепился в футболку Стэна, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает.  
  
\- Нет, не собираешься. Я знаю, что не собираешься, приятель. Ради всего святого, убери пистолет, и я сам вмажу этому придурку.   
  
Несколько долгих мгновений Картман не двигался, только продолжал напряженно сверлить их взглядом – трех застигнутых врасплох, испуганных, инстинктивно прижавшихся друг к другу рядом с доджем мальчишек... а потом Кайл увидел, как дуло пистолета начало опускаться. Сначала медленно, потом все стремительнее, пока пистолет наконец не повис в опущенной руке. Он судорожно выдохнул, разжимая побелевшие пальцы...  
  
Стэн тут же схватил Кенни за шкирку и, верный своему слову, отвесил ему подзатыльник.   
  
\- Какого хрена ты творишь, хотел бы я знать?! – он с силой встряхнул его, словно провинившегося котенка. – Додж летел на  _бешеной скорости!_  Машина могла перевернуться, врезаться в ограждение – Господи, да что угодно! Мы могли бы погибнуть,  _все мы!_  Просто чудо, что этого не произошло!  
  
Кенни рывком высвободился, шмыгая носом, и втянул голову в плечи. Выглядел он совершенно несчастным.   
  
\- Извини. Я... ничего не мог поделать, я...  
  
\- Ничего не мог поделать? Как насчет того, чтобы сидеть спокойно и не пытаться убить того, кто ведет машину?! Даже если это Картман!  
  
\- Эй,  _хиппи!_  
  
\- Попридержи язык, жиртрест! – Обернувшись к нему через плечо, Стэн угрожающе наставил на Картмана палец. – С тобой я тоже разберусь, может быть уверен.   
  
\- Я-то тут причем? Эта сумасшедшая курица со шпинатом вместо мозгов вцепилась мне в волосы, что еще я мог сделать?   
  
\- Что бы ни произошло, что бы Кенни ни выкинул, это не причина, чтобы наставлять на него гребаный пистолет! Богом клянусь, если я еще раз увижу эту пушку, если ты немедленно не уберешь ее в багажник...  
  
\- Еще чего удумал, Марш! Ты что, забыл, что произошло минуту назад? Сегодняшний случай только доказывает...  
  
\- Выбирай – либо ты избавляешься от пистолета, либо я сейчас врежу тебе так, что...  
  
\- Ах, вот в чем дело? Давай! Хотел бы я это ви...  
  
\- ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ!! – рявкнул Кайл во всю мощь легких.  
  
Ноги едва держали его, и он оперся о дверцу доджа, чтобы удержать равновесие. Стэн бросился было к нему, однако Кайл выбросил вперед руку, делая ему знак остановиться. Пошарив за спинкой заднего сидения, он нащупал пластиковую бутылку, одну из тех, которые наполнил водой из родника перед отъездом из Фишлэйк. Под палящим солнцем пустыни вода уже согрелась, но ему было все равно. Свинтив крышку, Кайл сделал несколько мощных глотков.   
  
\- Слушайте меня, тупоумные придурки, - прохрипел он, оттирая рот рукавом. –  _Господи Иисусе._  Картман, черт тебя дери, убери пистолет в багажник, хотя бы на ближайшее время. Стэн, тебе, наверное, нужно проверить, все ли в порядке с машиной. Кенни... вот, выпей немного воды.   
  
Кенни, все еще угрюмый и всклокоченный, послушно принял бутылку из его рук и сделал несколько глотков.  
  
\- Отлично. А теперь расскажи нам, что произошло, приятель. С самого начала.   
  


* * *

  
  
Рассказ Кенни оказался коротким... и почти не удивил Кайла. Чего-то такого он ожидал с тех самых пор, как обратил внимание на то, что Кенни наотрез отказывается отцепляться от телефона, а вчерашний разговор на причале только подтвердил его догадки.  
  
Он постоянно переписывался с Баттерсом с того самого момента, как узнал новости о его родителях; узнал о том, что они не позволяют ему присоединиться к друзьям в поездке в Калифорнию. Такое наказание за несуществующий проступок казалось Кенни ужасным, слишком серьезным... однако он не мог не признать, что от Линды и Стивена Стотчей всегда приходится ожидать чего-то в этом роде. Он, как мог, пытался подбодрить Баттерса, который, оставшись в Южном Парке в одиночестве, совершенно растерялся... обещал ему, что как только вернется, вместе они что-нибудь придумают, изобретут какой-нибудь способ, чтобы вырвать его из-под этой фанатичном опеки. Однако вскоре выяснилось, что после отъезда друзей Баттерса его родители словно с цепи сорвались. «Не думаю, что они позволят мне снова увидеться с вами, ребята», прошептал Баттерс в трубку, когда вчера вечером разговаривал с Кенни по телефону. Голос его был полон боли и отчаянья, такого искреннего и глубокого, что Кенни тут же захотелось размозжить об стенку парочку голов.   
  
\- В общем, вчера вечером он собрал кое-какие вещи, немного денег, и ушел оттуда к чертям собачьим. Мне даже не пришлось его уговаривать – похоже, он и сам был на грани, понимаете? Нужен был только легкий толчок, кто-то, кто озвучил бы его мысли. Он дождался, пока предки улягутся спать, и вылез через окно. Поймал такси и добрался до аэропорта в Денвере, а оттуда самолетом попал в Финикс.   
  
\- Хочешь сказать,  _Баттерс сейчас в Финиксе?_  
  
\- Прибыл туда минут двадцать назад. – Кенни кинул взгляд на свой телефон и вздохнул. – Своим телефоном он не пользуется, чтобы Стотчам не удалось выследить его и вернуть обратно. Он послал мне сообщение - одолжил мобильник у какой-то девчонки в аэропорту. Спросил, не хотим ли мы забрать его оттуда... «Если, конечно, вы вдруг случайно окажетесь поблизости, это совсем не обязательно, вовсе нет» - закончил он писклявым голосом, совершенно непохоже подражая Баттерсу.  
  
За его рассказом последовало несколько минут абсолютной тишины. Казалось, даже Картману нечего было сказать. Стэн и Кайл обменялись растерянными взглядами.  
  
\- Мы поедем и заберем его оттуда, - сказал, наконец, Кайл, и хотя его голосу недоставало уверенности, Кенни взглянул на него с благодарностью. – Отсюда до Финикса всего полдня езды, так что, если мы выедем прямо сейчас, сможем добраться до полуночи.  
  
Стэн улыбнулся и притянул его к себе за плечи.  
  
\- Намного раньше, Кей, если эта старая колымага согласится разогнаться как следует. А у меня есть чувство, что она согласится.  
  
\- Нам нужно будет свернуть вправо на ближайшем повороте. Понятия не имею, где он находится, этот следующий поворот. Надеюсь, что не рядом с Огденом.  
  
\- Давай заглянем в карту, Кей. Те планы, что ты составлял, на них ведь отмечены все дороги...  
  
Внезапно Кенни поднялся с большого красного булыжника, на котором сидел. Выглядел он растерянным... а может, просто не до конца верил в происходящие.  
  
\- Так значит вы, парни, согласны? – спросил он, и снова шмыгнул носом. – Мы поедем за Баттерсом? Заберем его из Финикса?  
  
Кайл и Стэн недоуменно переглянулись.  
  
\- Само собой, Кенни. Или ты предлагаешь оставить его там самого по себе? Баттерса?  
  
\- Господи, нет, конечно... Просто мне казалось...  
  
\- В следующий раз, когда будет казаться, прочти «Отче наш» и скрути дули в карманах, - посоветовал Картман. – Можно подумать, у нас есть выбор. Эта мелкая размазня и дня не протянет в одиночку, если некому будет указать ему, что есть и когда срать.   
  
\- Баттерс не...  
  
\- Ради всего святого, Кенни. Полезай вперед и рули на заправку, пока я и в самом деле тебя не пристрелил.  
  
И тут на лице МакКормика впервые за это утро появилось нечто, отдаленно напоминающее улыбку.   
  


* * *

  
  
Стэн оказался прав – до аэропорта в Финиксе им и вправду удалось добраться задолго до полуночи. Когда Кенни припарковал додж на забитой до отказа стоянке перед главным входом, солнце едва скрылось за горизонтом. Всю дорогу он не снимал ноги с педали газа, однако ни один из них и не думал опасаться, что МакКормик устроит еще одну аварию: целеустремленность Кенни, его твердое желание добраться до аэропорта настолько быстро, насколько это возможно, не имела ничего общего с приступом бешенства, который случился с ним утром.  
  
Огромные стеклянные двери аэропорта раздвигались и сдвигались автоматически. Люди сновали туда и обратно: бизнесмены в деловых костюмах и с брифкейсами в руках, семьи с детьми в цветастых гавайских рубашонках, возвращающиеся с отдыха. Носильщики толкали перед собой громоздкие тележки, нагруженные чемоданами, таксисты набрасывались на туристов, весьма агрессивно навязывая тем свои услуги. Несмотря на то, что сезон отпусков еще только начинался, людей в аэропорту была целая прорва.  
  
\- Ну и как мы найдем этого сопливого педика? – поинтересовался Картман, когда, миновав раздвижные двери, они оказались внутри.   
  
Вокруг сновали туристы, то и дело задевая их плечами. В общей толчее молоденькая японка наступила Кайлу на ногу, и тут же принялась извиняться, прижав к груди сложенные вместе ладони.  
  
\- Аэропорт не такой уж и большой, - ответил Стэн. Ему приходилось говорить очень громко, едва не кричать, чтобы перекрыть гомон множества голосов вокруг. – Может, разделимся? Мы с Кайлом проверим залы для прибытия, а вы можете прошвырнуться по кафе и закусочным – держу пари, Баттерс сидит за столиком где-нибудь в углу и потягивает лимонад, ожидая, пока мы свалимся ему на голову.  
  
\- Черта с два, Марш! Если мы разделимся, то потом нам придется искать друг друга. Эй, Кенни! Может, позвонишь этому ушлепку?  
  
Кенни нетерпеливо отмахнулся от него. Он напряженно вглядывался в толпу, вытянув шею и привстав на цыпочки. Кайл последовал его примеру и завертел головой, стараясь мысленно представить себе белобрысую макушку Баттерса...  
  
Золотой сполох блеснул в дальнем кольце зала.  
  
\- Вон он! – тут же воскликнул Стэн, тыча пальцем в том же направлении. – У самого окна!  
  
Виляя между людьми, перепрыгивая через пустые тележки для транспортировки багажа и сваленные на пол чемоданы, они наперегонки кинулись к огромному панорамному окну, которое занимало всю дальнюю стену аэропорта. Стоя у него, можно было следить за всем, что происходит на взлетном поле. Можно было наблюдать за тем, какие самолеты прилетают, а какие улетают, как работники аэропорта подгоняют трапы к огромным боингам, как грузчики скрываются в здании, ведя за собой вереницы тележек, груженых поклажей.  
  
Прислонившись к толстому стеклу, Баттерс оживленно беседовал с каким-то хмурым типом в коричневом пальто и засаленной шляпе, надвинутой на глаза. На полу у его ног лежала скромных размеров черная сумка на молнии.  
  
\- Баттерс! – взревел Кенни, с разбегу врезаясь в него и впечатывая в стекло.  
  
Стэн и Кайл подоспели следом, и на некоторое время Стотч совсем исчез из виду в пучине объятий, дружеских тычков, радостных возгласов и похлопываний по спине. Даже Картман удостоил его подзатыльника – в его исполнении жест добродушнее трудно было представить.  
  
\- О, ребята! – не переставал восклицать Баттерс, прямо-таки лучась счастьем. –  _Вы приехали!_  Поверить не могу, что вы и в самом деле приехали за мной!  
  
\- Не мели ерунды, Стотч. Неподалеку от аэропорта открылся неплохой стрип-бар, ты тут совершенно непричем.  
  
\- Картман, завянь, ради бога! Баттерс, ты в порядке? Господи, ты что, так и проторчал тут целый день?  
  
\- Мой самолет прибыл утром, и с тех пор я здесь. Решил, что нужно подождать на всякий случай – вдруг вы окажетесь неподалеку и вправду захотите заскочить за мной? Но не волнуйся, Кайл, - Баттерс просиял, – скучно мне не было. Я пообедал вон в том кафе с коричневыми столиками. Заказал салат с сыром и орехами, а еще овсяные оладьи, зеленый рис и чай. Все было так вкусно! Да еще и Рори составил мне компанию. Рори, познакомься, это...  
  
Баттерс оглянулся было на типа в пальто и шляпе, с которым разговаривал несколько минут назад, но того и след простыл. Кайл, который успел заметить бегающий взгляд незнакомца, не испытывал по этому поводу ни капли сожаления.  
  
\- О, посмотрите-ка, Рори исчез. Наверное, у него появилось какое-нибудь срочное дело. – Баттерс беспечно пожал плечами и снова улыбнулся всем четверым. – Честное слово, ребята, я так счастлив, что вы здесь! Вы и представить себе не можете!  
  
Несмотря бессонную ночь, на перелет и на долгие часы ожидания в людном и шумном аэропорту, выглядел Баттерс, как всегда, свежим и всем довольным. Его волосы, мягкие и легкие, и в самом деле напоминающие по цвету масло, были забраны за уши и заколоты тоненькими невидимками – голубыми, фиолетовыми и серебристыми. Одет он был в светлые джинсы и черный свитер в полоску, из-под закатанных рукавов которого выглядывали манжеты рубашки. Запястья, как всегда, увивало множество разноцветных фенечек и веревочных браслетов, а ногти покрывал слой блестящего светло-сиреневого лака. Внезапно в голову Кайлу пришла мысль, никогда не посещавшая его прежде: он подумал, что вне их маленького, затерянного среди гор Колорадо городка, где все друг друга знают, внешность Баттерса, возможно, может вызвать вопросы. Вопросы, недоумение, смех... а может, даже порицание и осуждение. Сам он, так же, как любой другой из жителей Южного Парка, давным-давно перестал обращать на манеру Стотча одеваться какое-либо внимание.   
  
Впрочем, Баттерс, похоже, чувствовал себя в незнакомой обстановке вполне комфортно. Возможно, тот факт, что он наконец-то решился восстать против тирании своих родителей, сделал такой категорический шаг, придал ему уверенности в себе и своих силах – по крайней мере, Кайл не знал, как иначе объяснить гордую посадку его головы и взгляд, полный уверенности. Подхватив с пола свою сумку и забросив ее на плечо, Стотч кивнул в сторону выхода:  
  
\- Может, выберемся на свежий воздух, парни? Время позднее, и мы могли бы поужинать где-нибудь неподалеку, а потом найти место, чтобы переночевать.  
  
\- Предоставь это Маршу, – хмыкнул Картман, бесцеремонно расталкивая локтями толпу, направляясь к дверям. Остальные последовали за ним, словно корабли за ледоколом. – Эта сумасшедшая индейка заставит нас разбить палатку посреди автострады.   
  
Стэн ухмыльнулся и показал ему средний палец.   
  


* * *

  
  
Утрамбовав сумку Баттерса в багажник, они подняли и как следует закрепили откидную крышу доджа. Заперев дверцы, Стэн перебросил ключи Кенни, и тот с улыбкой поймал их в воздухе. От поганого настроения МакКормика, распространявшегося по округе, словно ядовитые испарения, не осталось и следа.   
  
Четверть часа спустя они наконец расселись за стойкой в одной из множества небольших забегаловок, теснившихся неподалеку от аэропорта. Кайл немедленно заказал себе целую гору поджаренного бекона и глазунью из трех яиц. По дороге до Финикса особых развлечений, кроме периодического фальшивого пения Картмана и нескольких дисков с записями известных американских комиков, которые Стэн отыскал за спинкой заднего сидения, у них не было, поэтому в основном они развлекались разговорами и поглощением целой прорвы сладостей, закупленных перед тем, как отправиться в путь. Картофельные чипсы, печенье, пончики, сырные подушечки и кока-кола шли в расход в воистину гигантских количествах. Теперь, оказавшись на месте, Кайл ощущал, что просто обязан съесть что-нибудь, не содержащее сахара, иначе просто рехнется.  
  
Стэн, усевшись рядом с ним, потребовал отбивную и луковые колечки. Картман и Кенни разделили между собой пиццу с пепперони, оливками и анчоусами. Размерами она не уступала колесу от телеги. Баттерс, никак не комментируя довольное мычание, яростное чавканье и бодрый звон вилок по тарелкам, с улыбкой потягивал зеленый чай, отщипывая кусочки от небольшого черничного маффина, который официантка поставила перед ним по собственной инициативе.  
  
Когда с едой было покончено, Картман, довольно крякнув, откинулся на спинку своего стула и сложил руки за головой.  
  
\- Ну, придурки, - добродушно сказал он, обращаясь куда-то в пространство между Стэном и Кайлом, - какие планы?  
  
Снаружи давно стемнело, по обеим сторонам улицы зажглись фонари. Небо затянуло тяжелыми дождевыми тучами. Девушка в бейсболке, повернутой козырьком назад, отпирала дверь под разноцветной неоновой вывеской «ПАБ».  
  
\- Наверное, нам пора найти местечко в одном из мотелей. - Стэн отодвинул от себя тарелку, перемазанную соусом. – Выспимся как следует, а завтра с утра отправимся на северо-восток по шоссе номер 93, если вы понимаете, о чем я.   
  
Кайл даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Из-за вынужденной экскурсии в Финикс они потеряли целый день, и весь план их путешествия пошел псу под хвост. Это не особенно его волновало – в конце концов, Баттерс был важнее каких-то там озер и заповедников, это точно – однако до этой минуты он и не задумывался, куда же им предстоит отправиться дальше. У путешествия по шоссе номер 93 мог быть только один пункт назначения.  
  
Картман ухмыльнулся, подтверждая его догадку.  
  
\- Неплохая идея, Марш. Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но идея и вправду неплохая, черт меня побери.   
  
\- Что еще за шоссе номер 93? – вскинулся Кенни. – Куда оно ведет? Объясните по-человечески, что ли.  
  
Баттерс, который едва не подпрыгивал на своем стуле от нетерпения, тронул его за плечо:  
  
\- Оно ведет в Вегас, Кенни. – Глаза его сверкали, и он улыбался – широко и открыто. – Стэн хочет, чтобы мы отправились в Лас-Вегас!


	8. Chapter 8

В радиусе двух километров от аэропорта расположилась по меньшей мере дюжина отелей, хостелей и ночных клубов, сдающих комнаты на ночь, однако Картман выбирал так придирчиво, что им пришлось обойти все. Ни ругань Кенни, ни угрозы Стэна («Я сейчас выброшу твою задницу на дорогу, слышишь меня? Гребаная принцесса на горошине»), ни усталые вздохи Баттерса не возымели над ним никакого эффекта: он не успокоился, пока додж не затормозил перед небольшим придорожным мотелем, вид которого Эрик нашел удовлетворительным. Он и в самом деле разительно отличался от других, но при этом – странное дело - Кайлу никак не удавалось понять, чем именно.   
  
Приземистый двухэтажный домишко с широкой верандой с трех сторон окружал запущенный земельный участок. Давно не стриженный газон укрывала прошлогодняя листва. Кое-какие окна на втором этаже приветливо светились мягким желтоватым светом, в других было темно, а третьи и вовсе были забраны плотными ставнями.   
  
\- Клянусь, толстяк, если ты и здесь найдешь, к чему прикопаться, дальше будешь искать сам, - заявил Кайл, вытаскивая свою сумку из-под сидения.– Мы остаемся тут, хоть ты тресни.  
  
Стэн энергично закивал в знак согласия.  
  
\- Надеюсь, у них есть свободные комнаты.   
  
\- Должны быть, стоянка почти совсем пустая. Господи, если я немедленно не вымоюсь, то голову кому-нибудь оторву.  
  
\- Угомонись, жиденок. По-моему, это наш вариант.  
  
\- Неужели, наконец-то? – ехидно усмехнулся Кенни. – Мотель отвечает твоим высоким запросам?  
  
\- Нет у меня никаких высоких запросов,  _Кенни_. Поменьше тараканов и побольше призраков – вот все, что мне нужно.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, мы потратили почти час на то, чтобы найти гостиницу, в которой обитают привидения? Тебе что, снова девять лет, черт тебя дери? Господи, Кайл, дай мне его пистолет. Дай мне его пистолет, я пристрелю этого долбанного придурка.  
  
Кайл рассмеялся, помог Стэну выудить последнюю сумку и захлопнул багажник. Возможно, из всех мотелей, которые они посетили, этот и правду больше всех походил на потенциальное вместилище нечисти, однако его это не слишком волновало. Он мечтал о горячем душе, мыле и шампуне, и том, как завернется в огромное махровое полотенце, когда выйдет из-под упругих, успокаивающих струй.   
  
Взойдя на крыльцо, Кайл пересек веранду, толкнул тяжелую, обитую железом дверь и шагнул в небольшую полутемную прихожую, назвать которую настоящим гостиничным вестибюлем у него ни за что не повернулся бы язык. Вежливо поздоровавшись с дамой за стойкой – выглядела она весьма приветливо, хотя все равно смахивала на ведьму – он осведомился насчет свободных номеров и немедленно узнал, что в западной половине здания проводится ремонт, так что единственные номера, доступные сегодня – несколько единичных комнат на первом этаже.   
  
\- Конечно, есть еще чердак, если вы не против спать под самой крышей, - с сомнением предложила женщина, убирая от лица спутанные ярко-красные волосы. – Там есть две большие кровати, а также диван, который можно разложить. Выйдет это гораздо дешевле, но...  
  
\- Но? – встрял Картман, сверкая глазами и едва не подпрыгивая от возбуждения. – Но что? Там живут привидения? Ну, вы знаете – происходит всякое?   
  
Хозяйка гостиницы смерила его нечитаемым взглядом.  
  
\- Но, - продолжила она с нажимом, - вот-вот должен начаться сильный дождь, и если верить той дамочке Петерсонс из CNN, идти он будет всю ночь. Спать на чердаке, когда по крыше барабанит ливень – словно ночевать внутри жестяного ведра.   
  
Стэн пожал плечами:  
  
\- Я не против переночевать внутри жестяного ведра, если там имеются чистые простыни. Как насчет вас, парни?  
  
Кенни и Баттерс одобрили идею, и, получив ключи и стопку чистых полотенец, они направились вверх по деревянным лестницам.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Комната под самой крышей, хотя и выглядела необжитой, на населенную призраками все-таки не походила. В люстре, свисающей с потолка, не оказалось лампочки, так что свет давали три настольные лампы под мягкими коричневыми абажурами. Кроме двух тщательно застеленных кроватей с встроенными тумбочками и дивана, заваленного подушками, в комнате также обнаружился письменный стол, небольшой кофейный столик и телевизор. В дальнем конце обнаружилось большое окно, выходящее на задний двор гостиницы.   
  
Зашвырнул свою сумку в угол, Кенни тут же принялся с радостными воплями прыгать на одной из кроватей.  
  
\- Хотя бы ботинки сними, - поморщился Стэн. Присев перед телевизором, он нажал на несколько кнопок, покрутил один из рычажков. Экран вспыхнул, однако не желал показывать ничего, кроме серых статических помех.   
  
\- Наверное, из-за шторма, - сказал Картман. Хотя дождь еще не начался, ветер снаружи крепчал с каждой минутой. – Ладно, пока вы тут страдаете херней, я – в душ.  
  
\- Эй! – тут же взвился Кайл. – Так нечестно, толстяк. Я первый!  
  
\- С какой такой стати, Брофловски? Я, конечно, могу понять твою национальную тягу к душевым, историческая память и все такое...  
  
\- Угомонитесь, вы двое! – встрял Кенни. - Душевые кабинки находятся этажом ниже, и их там больше одной. – Подтащив к себе сумку, он выудил из нее футболку и домашние штаны и закинул себе на плечо. – Баттерс, ты как? Хочешь искупаться?   
  
\- Наверное, - неуверенно кивнул Стотч. – Было бы неплохо. Но я не захватил полотенце. Взял зубную щетку, а о полотенце не подумал.  
  
\- Пустяки, здесь наверняка что-нибудь найдется.  
  
Произведя ревизию одного из настенных шкафов, он и в самом деле обнаружил стопку чистых полотенец, дополнительные одеяла и подушки, а также несколько пушистых халатов, аккуратно сложенных на верхней полке.  
  
\- Вот видишь, приятель. – Он запустил в Баттерса полотенцем. – Жизнь налаживается!  
  
Из четырех душевых кабинок, расположенных в просторном светлом помещении на нижнем этаже, пустовали три. Пока Кенни, Картман и Баттерс смывали с себя дорожную пыль, не переставая громко перекрикиваться, Кайл успел почистить зубы, подготовить смену белья и как следует расчесать волосы, спутанные после того, как их день напролет трепал горячий и сухой ветер пустыни. Распущенные, они прикрывали уши, а когда он смачивал их водой, то распрямлялись и доставали до самых плеч. Он и сам не заметил, когда позволил им достичь такой длины, когда резиночка на запястье стала для него обязательным атрибутом... и до сих пор не понимал, нравится ли ему это, или нет.  
  
Он оттер запотевшее зеркало ладонью и встретился взглядом с самим собой. После долгих часов на дороге, под жарким солнцем Юты, веснушки на носу и щеках проступили отчетливее. Ему вспомнились все те бесчисленные случаи, когда Стэн играл в «соедини точки» с его веснушками – Марш всегда находил это занятие весьма увлекательным. Раз или два он даже использовал для этого фломастер, и Кайлу потом приходилось целую вечность оттирать с плеча его художества. Чаще он делал это кончиком пальца: задумчиво чертил линии на его коже, вряд ли отдавая себе в этом отчет.  
  
Кайл вздохнул и состроил отражению рожу. В этом был весь Стэн – мистер-я-не-отдаю-себе-в-этом-отчета. Возможно ли, что уже на следующей неделе их и в самом деле будет разделять полстраны? Видит бог, он до сих пор не мог в это поверить, и, похоже, не сможет вплоть до того времени, как это случится. Черт возьми, да он скучал по Стэну до одури, когда тот умудрялся подцепить простуду и не являлся на занятия!  
  
\- Твоя очередь, Брофловски. – Хлопнув дверью кабинки, Кенни, совершенно не стесняясь собственной наготы, схватил первое попавшееся полотенце и наспех вытер себе волосы. Потом размахнулся как следует и тем же самым полотенцем шлепнул Кайла пониже спины. – Эй. С тобой все в порядке?  
  
\- В полном. – Кайл заставил себя улыбнуться. – Просто устал.  
  
\- Тогда залезай под душ, а потом скорее поднимайся наверх. – МакКормик улыбнулся в ответ и легонько щелкнул Кайла по носу. - Если поторопишься, может, удостоишься чести делить со мной постельку.   
  
\- Не знаю, достоин ли я.  
  
\- Чертовски верно подмечено! К тому же, Марш мне яйца оторвет.  
  
Поморщившись и показав ему язык, Кайл быстро избавился от одежды и скользнул в кабинку. Воздух внутри все еще оставался теплым и влажным после того, как здесь мылся Кенни, дышать было трудно из-за клубов пара. Задвинув за собой дверцу, он повернул круглую ручку крана, почувствовал, как тугие горячие струи обрушились на его напряженные плечи и спину откуда-то сверху, и постарался ни о чем не думать.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Когда он вышел из душа, ванная пустовала. Клубы пара давно рассеялись, вокруг заметно похолодало, и Кайл, стуча зубами, наскоро вытерся, спеша поскорее напялить на себя сухую одежду. Пижамные штаны и старая серая футболка не сильно улучшили ситуацию: с волос капало, руки мгновенно покрылись гусиной кожей, зубы стучали от холода.  
  
Кое-как собрав свои вещи, он бегом взлетел по лестнице наверх, к двери чердачной комнаты. Ручка легко провернулась в его ладони, уплыла вперед, Кайл послушно шагнул следом... да так и замер на пороге, прижимая к груди комок из грязной одежды и влажного полотенца.  
  
Позже, много времени спустя, он попытается разобраться в том, что именно вызвало в нем это чувство. Что в обстановке этой совершенно обычной, просто обставленной комнаты заставило его ощутить всплеск щемящей нежности, и преданности, и любви – настолько мощный и всепоглощающий, что ему пришлось ухватиться за косяк, чтобы устоять на ногах. Он попытается разобраться в том, что стало первопричиной этих ощущений... попытается, но не сможет.   
  
Стэн, Кенни и Баттерс лежали вповалку на одной из здоровенных кроватей – той, что стояла напротив телевизора. «Снег» на экране сменился нормальной цветной картинкой – компания мелких детишек улепетывала от клоуна с ярко раскрашенным лицом и хищным оскалом, являющим зрителю два ряда острых желтых зубов. Изображение слегка прыгало, то и дело пропадал звук. Картман, присев на корточки перед телевизором, подкручивал то один рычажок, то другой. В конце концов ему это надоело, и он стукнул по ящику своей пивной бутылкой. Изображение тут же пришло в норму.  
  
\- Святое дерьмо, - прокомментировал Кенни. На прикроватной тумбочке выстроились в ряд несколько бутылок пива, и он потянулся было за одной, однако для этого ему пришлось спихнуть с себя ногу Баттерса и голову Стэна.  
  
Приблизившись к кровати, Кайл подал ему бутылку.  
  
\- Кей! – Марш поднял голову и улыбнулся ему снизу вверх. – Лезь скорее сюда. Помнишь этот фильм? Помнишь «Оно»?   
  
Кайл помнил. В детстве этот старый ужастик пугал его до чертиков. В отличие от других детей, боялся он не Пеннивайза с его острыми зубами, нарисованной красной помадой улыбкой и здоровенными башмаками. Ему не давала покоя сама идея Оно – злой сущности, которая, чтобы как следует напугать тебя, принимает вид того, чего ты боишься больше всего на свете. И тогда, и много позже, когда благодаря Джоанн Роулинг мир вспомнил о существах, именуемых боггартами, Кайлу не давал покоя один вопрос: во что бы превратилось Оно, если бы встретило его? Чем бы обернулся его боггарт?  
  
Закончив измываться над телевизором, Картман влез на кровать. Брезгливо отодвинув в сторону ноги Баттерса в чистеньких теннисных туфлях, он улегся на живот и подпихнул под грудь подушку.   
  
\- Похоже, это совсем начало.  
  
\- Начало и есть. – Кенни развалился рядом с ним и попытался было стянуть у Картмана подушку, но тот двинул его локтем.  
  
Оцепенение оставило его, и Кайл вспомнил, что ему чертовски холодно. Ледяная вода капала с волос на плечи, пропитывая футболку, и он дрожал... дрожал всем телом, включая окоченевшие кончики пальцев. Стэн сел на кровати, опираясь спиной об изголовье, и Кайл устроился рядом с ним. Их плечи столкнулись, когда на экране Билл Денбро вскочил на свой гигантский велосипед и принялся разгонять его, с усилием проворачивая педали.  
  
\- Черт возьми, да ты трясешься, - прошептал Стэн. – Давай сюда, Кей.  
  
Он вытащил у себя из-за спины скомканное одеяло, которое подсунул, чтобы лежать было удобнее, накинул на плечи Кайла... А потом внезапно притянул его к себе. Просунул теплую руку ему под локоть, обнимая поперек груди и заставляя откинуться назад.  
  
На несколько мгновений все звуки вокруг стихли. Так бывает, когда самолет, в котором ты летишь, набирает скорость, или когда ты прыгаешь с большой высоты – уши закладывает, и какая-то невидимая рука подкручивает звук у мира вокруг, понижая его до минимума. Дождь, яростно барабанящий по старомодной двускатной крыше и оконному стеклу, слова детей на экране, щебет Баттерса – все отступило на задний план. Какое-то время Кайл, затаив дыхание, прикрыв глаза, слушал этот странный серый шум, а потом сглотнул. Казалось, рот его превратился в пустыню, так что для того, чтобы сделать это пришлось приложить усилия... В горле сухо щелкнуло, и звуки вернулись на место.  
  
Рука Стэна расположилась поперек его груди, и была тяжелой, теплой. Такой знакомой. Кайл с трудом поборол желание накрыть эту руку своей и прижать крепче. Вместо этого он осторожно откинулся назад и уместил голову на плече Стэна.  
  
Тот вздрогнул и мотнул головой, и Кайл напрягся, уверенный, что сделал что-то не так, пересек какую-то невидимую линию, выкинул что-то, чего выкидывать не стоило... однако Стэн не позволил ему отстраниться, только крепче прижал к себе и шепнул в ухо – тихо, так, чтобы другие не услышали:  
  
\- Все в порядке. Твои волосы холодные, только и всего.   
  
Возможно, одеяло, заботливо наброшенное ему на плечи, и сыграло какую-то роль в том, как быстро он согрелся, как быстро почувствовал, что никогда еще ему не было так спокойно, хорошо и уютно. Возможно, к делу имело отношение и банка пива, которое он медленно потягивал, наслаждаясь каждым глотком. Возможно, тот факт, что он просунул свои замершие ступни Кенни под живот, где они мгновенно отогрелись, тоже внес свою лепту. Однако – и в этом у Кайла не было никаких сомнений – главной причиной оставалось то, как тесно Стэн прижимал его к себе... Как удивленно выдыхал прямо у него над ухом, когда на экране происходило что-нибудь по-настоящему страшное. В момент, когда клоун Пеннивайз быстро, словно шустрая обезьяна, влез на фонарный столб и заглянул прямо в их комнату (на секунду Кайл был уверен, что еще немного – и его круглый красный нос высунется из экрана) рука Стэна на его груди сжалась, сгребая в кулак футболку. Прикрыв глаза, он мысленно выругался, заставляя себя дышать ровно.  
  
\- Черт возьми, - выдохнул Стэн, имея в виду происходящее на экране. Кайл был с ним полностью согласен, хоть и совершенно по другим причинам.   
  
Больше по-настоящему страшных моментов в фильме не случилось... По крайней мере, ничего, что напугало или удивило бы Стэна. И хотя Баттерс то и дело испуганно визжал, пряча лицо в подушку, и даже Картман несколько раз выругался, рука Стэна спокойно лежала у него на груди. Иногда пальцы двигались, едва ощутимо поглаживая кожу... задевая его острый, затвердевший сосок. Когда это происходило, Кайл стискивал зубы и вдыхал поглубже, стараясь успокоить сердце, бешено бьющееся под самым горлом. Он был готов отдать что угодно, чтобы узнать, отдает ли Стэн себе отчет в своих действиях, делает ли это осознанно... и в то же время жаждал заплатить любые деньги, чтобы никогда не знать об этом наверняка.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Фильм закончился, когда время уже перевалило заполночь. Дети победили Оно, убили злобного монстра серебряной пулей и своей верой. Когда по экрану снизу вверх поползли титры, Кенни выключил телевизор и, зевая с риском вывихнуть челюсть, перетащил отключившегося Стотча на соседнюю кровать и тоже свалился лицом в подушку. Они уснули валетом, и Кайл, с трудом подавляя зевки, набросил на них одеяло.   
  
Картман, который под конец фильма тоже клевал носом, воспользовался оказией и развалился на постели, разбросав руки и ноги, словно огромная морская звезда. Минуту спустя он уже похрапывал. Стэн засунул ему в рот обертку от шоколадного батончика и щелкнул фотоаппаратом.   
  
Потирая усталые глаза, Кайл присел на подлокотник дивана. Дождь за окном и не думал заканчиваться. Он то затихал, то снова усиливался на протяжении всего того времени, что они провели, охотясь за клоуном-убийцей вместе с Заикой Биллом, Стогом, Беверли и прочими, и теперь к дробному перестуку капель по крыше добавилось утробное ворчание грома.   
  
Стэн остановился напротив него.  
  
\- Пожалуй, я тоже загляну в душ. – Он легонько щелкнул Кайла по носу, и улыбнулся, когда тот сморщился. – Сумеешь прогнать жиртреста с постели?  
  
\- Постараюсь, - ответил Кайл, хотя транспортировать Картмана на диван не входило в его планы. Нет уж, сэр – спасибо, но нет. Ему нравилось, что Стэн ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что спать они будут вместе, принял это как очевидный, сам собой разумеющийся факт. Однако если этому суждено произойти, правила будет устанавливать он.   
  
Захватив смену одежды и полотенце, Стэн вышел. За окном сверкнула молния, за ней последовал раскат грома – гораздо сильнее и ближе, чем раньше. Кайл разложил диван, застелил его чистой простыней, вытащил из-под Картмана лишнюю подушку. Тот всхрапнул и что-то пробормотал– обертка от шоколадного батончика зашелестела у него во рту. Поддавшись внезапному приступу снисходительности, Кайл ухватил ее за наименее обслюнявленный край и вытащил наружу. Видит бог, с тех самых пор, как они были детьми, он желал Картману сдохнуть и провалиться в ад по двадцать раз на дню, однако ему хотелось бы, чтобы смерть его наступила в результате чего-нибудь менее прозаичного.  
  
Похлопав сладко посапывающего Кенни по карманам, он извлек из переднего мятую пачку Кэмела. Вытянув сигарету и воспользовавшись зажигалкой, он вернул пачку на место и поспешил отойти к окну, чтобы едкий сигаретный дым унесло наружу. Кенни не проснулся: только заворочался, схватил Баттерса за украшенную фенечками лодыжку, обнял его ногу и засопел дальше. Кайл усмехнулся и выпустил дым в форточку. После отъезда из Южного Парка прошло всего три дня, а они уже успели очутиться совсем не там, где собирались. Да, глупо было ожидать, что все сложится иначе.   
  
Молния ударила снова – на этот раз ближе. В воздухе отчетливо запахло озоном. Затушив сигарету, Кайл помахал рукой, прогоняя остатки дыма, и в два прыжка оказался на диване – теперь, когда рядом не было теплого тела Стэна, ему снова стало холодно. Пальцы на ногах заледенели, и он натянул одеяло на плечи, с наслаждением вдыхая запах чистых простыней, свежего ночного воздуха и дождя.   
  
Он уже почти уснул, когда Стэн вернулся в комнату.  
  
Скрипнула половица, щелкнул, закрываясь, замок на двери. Если не считать молний, далеких и близких, периодически освещающих комнату, вокруг было темно. Кайл слышал, как Стэн, шарахаясь по комнате, запнулся о стул и шепотом выругался. Затем последовало невнятное бормотание, неуверенные шаги, и –   
  
\- Кей?  
  
Диванные подушки позади него прогнулись под тяжестью чужого тела.   
  
\- Я здесь, - ответил Кайл, хотя вовсе не собирался отвечать. До этого самого мгновения он собирался притвориться спящим – сам не зная, почему. Однако голос Стэна позвал его в темноте, и не откликнуться оказалось выше его сил. Промолчать в ответ вдруг показалось ему дикостью, чем-то абсолютно противоестественным – даже более противоестественным, чем тот без всякого сомнения весьма противоестественный факт, что всего четыре дня спустя он поднимется на борт самолета, чтобы вернуться обратно в Денвер, а Стэн – Стэн останется в Калифорнии.   
  
Останется в другом штате, за сотни и тысячи миль от него.   
  
Стэн за его спиной завертелся, пытаясь извлечь из-под себя одеяло и укрыться как следует. Он то натягивал на плечи тот край, на котором находились пуговицы от пододеяльника, то умудрялся улечься так, что его ступни оказывались снаружи. В конце концов, провозившись, казалось, целую вечность, он снова едва слышно выругался, и, помедлив всего мгновение, наконец притянул Кайла к себе.  
  
Снаружи снова ударил гром – сильнее и яростнее, чем прежде. Казалось, гроза окутала ветхую гостиницу, проглотила ее, словно злая ведьма – забредших в чащу детишек. Звук дождя, обрушивающегося на крышу, из дробного перестука превратился в могучий гул.  
  
\- Как будто конец света, - прошептал Стэн ему в плечо. Кайл почувствовал его дыхание на своей шее, ощутил теплые руки, крепко обнимающие его. Они прикасались друг к другу постоянно, с тех пор, как были детьми, и множество раз спали вместе, неосознанно прижимаясь друг к другу во сне, однако никогда еще Кайл не чувствовал настолько отчетливо, что его сердце вот-вот разорвется... разорвется и вспыхнет, а может, просто вырастет в груди до невиданных размеров.   
  
\- Я бы пожил еще немножко, если ты не против, - проговорил он, стараясь сделать так, чтобы его голос звучал, как обычно.   
  
Стэн тихо рассмеялся, и Кайл почувствовал, как теплые губы задели его шею. Совсем немного, однако этого хватило, чтобы желание огненным шаром прокатило по позвоночнику.  
  
Хватило бы и меньшего.  
  
\- Еще бы. Впереди у нас Вегас, разве не так? Конец света может подождать, пока я не надерусь как следует, проиграв какому-нибудь мафиози в блэк-джек.   
  
\- Не умеешь ты играть в блэк-джек, Марш.  
  
\- Чтобы проиграть, именно это и нужно, разве нет?   
  
Кайл улыбнулся в темноту.  
  
\- Да. Именно это и нужно.   
  
Шум дождя успокаивал его, а мягкое тепло рядом - убаюкивало. Он подумал, что, пожалуй, порядком вымотался сегодня, и уже собрался отдаться подступающей дремоте, ощущая, как Стэн тепло дышит ему в шею, как совсем рядом бьется его сердце. Тихий голос заставил его снова выплыть на поверхность:  
  
\- Послушай, я подумал... – в голосе Стэна слышалась неуверенность. – Может, ты мог бы остаться со мной. Я имею в виду, после того, как мы доберемся до Калифорнии. Занятия в Пенн Стейт начинаются только осенью, и ты мог бы остаться со мной после того, как остальные уедут обратно домой. Ты... мог бы пожить в моей комнате. К открытию сезона в кампус съедутся только члены команды, остальные ученики приедут позже. Места будет достаточно, и, не знаю, мы могли бы... могли бы... - Стэн судорожно сглотнул. – Побыть вместе еще немного. Только ты и я.   
  
Неистовый раскат грома – самый сильный, и, как выяснилось позже, последний за эту ночь – обрушился с небес, и Кайл дернулся и едва не вскрикнул, таким громким и пугающим он был.   
  
\- Я... Наверное, это возможно. Я мог бы остаться на несколько дней, возможно, на неделю. Но зачем, Стэн? Ты уверен, что...  
  
\- Да. - Руки, обнимающие его, сжались крепче. – Я уверен, что это именно то, что нужно.   
  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы поговорить об этом в конце недели? Мы решим, что делать дальше, когда доберемся до Калифорнии.  
  
О том, что добраться до Калифорнии ему не суждено, он не имел ни малейшего понятия.


	9. Chapter 9

Они выехали из Финикса рано утром, без всякого сожаления расставаясь с городом, который с восходом солнца пробудился ото сна и снова превратился в суматошный и чересчур шумный. Едва оживленные магистрали сменились широкими скоростными шоссе, а высокие здания и вереницы магазинов и кафе – безлюдными просторами, расстилающимися вокруг до самого горизонта, Кайл снова почувствовал себя счастливым, словно здесь – на дороге – и было его истинное место. Откинув голову на бортик, он с наслаждением ощущал, как теплый порывистый ветер треплет его волосы, слушал, как мелкие камешки щелкают по днищу доджа, отскакивая от асфальта, и видел, как Стэн, сидящий впереди, то и дело кидает на него взгляды в боковое зеркальце дальнего вида.  
  
Как и накануне, дорога заняла целый день, однако на этом сходство со вчерашней сумасшедшей гонкой исчерпывалось. От напряжения, витавшего над ними, когда Кенни, крепко сжав зубы и со всей силы вцепившись в руль, вдавливал в пол педаль газа, стремясь попасть в аэропорт как можно скорее, не осталось и следа. Они вели машину по очереди, меняясь каждые полтора или два часа, чтобы не слишком устать, и дважды останавливались, чтобы перекусить и пополнить запасы горючего. В одной из придорожных закусочных, где они останавливались, Баттерс отравился майонезом – по крайней мере, Стэн вычислил, что это был именно майонез, потому что к нему рискнул прикоснуться только Стотч – и не менее часа мучился животом. Когда его наконец вывернуло, Кенни услужливо швырнул в него бейсболкой Картмана, и Баттерса стошнило прямо в нее. Кайл чудом не вылетел на встречную полосу, так он смеялся, а Стэн и Кенни дружно вторили ему, подвывая от хохота.   
  
К тому времени, как солнце начало клониться к горизонту, а пустошь, сквозь которую летел додж, сменили промышленные зоны, огороженные сплошными заборами строения и прочие признаки приближающегося мегаполиса, Баттерс более-менее пришел в себя. По крайней мере, достаточно для того, чтобы на четверть часа зарыться в интернет и не только найти хостел, подходящий им по цене и расположению, но и забронировать пять спальных мест. На настоящую гостиницу это место не тянуло, однако ни одного из них это не заботило – если они и собирались спать сегодня ночью, то чисто символичное количество времени.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Тот факт, что именно Картман предложил – вернее, не предложил, а просто поставил их перед фактом, не интересуясь ничьим мнением, кроме своего собственного (а может, просто не сомневаясь в нем) – отвести их «в одно местечко, я много о нем слышал», был принят без каких-либо возражений. Несмотря на то, что порой они могли перессориться и даже начистить один другому рожи из-за сущей мелочи, всегда оставались вещи, первая скрипка в которых была неоспоримой. Когда в чьей-либо машине начинало стонать и постукивать, каждый из них знал, что первым делом следует нестись к Кенни. За Баттерсом давным-давно закрепилось первенство в отношениях с техникой другого рода – компьютеры, смартфоны, планшеты и прочие представители этого семейства слушались его, словно долбанного шамана. Стэн с легкостью находил подход к людям любого типа, а прерогативой Кайла являлось все, что можно почерпнуть из книг. И, пусть Картман больше не являлся такой значительной частью их жизни, как раньше, давний инстинкт сработал: он выразил желание оправиться в казино, в которое пускают несовершеннолетних, о котором слышал от «приятеля приятеля своего троюродного кузена, ради Бога, вы ведь помните Густаво, парни, разве не так?», и ни у одного из них ни на секунду не возникло желания оспорить это решение.   
  
Настроение Картмана и Баттерса не подавалось осмысленью. Впрочем, если воодушевление жиртреста Кайл вполне мог понять – еще бы, получить возможность прошвырнуться по злачным местечкам Вегаса вместо того, чтобы снова кормить комаров и мошкару перед костром – Стотч оставался для него настоящей загадкой. Неужели его настолько мало волнует тот факт, что он сбежал из дома? В конце концов, в этот раз все было намного серьезней, чем опоздать домой к ужину или, разругавшись с родителями, уйти ночевать к другу. В этот раз он, черт возьми, купил билет на самолет и отправился в другой штат, а оттуда – еще дальше. Страшно представить, что сотворят с ним его предки, когда он вернется. Возможно, Баттерс до сих пор не осознал этого как следует? Или вовсе не планирует когда-либо возвращаться? Так или иначе, настроение у него было весьма приподнятое.  
  
Кенни, напротив, был лишен какого-либо энтузиазма. Ночь в Вегасе не входила в их планы, когда они мечтали об этой поездке, планировали ее. Однако он поддался на уговоры Лео и не стал портить остальным вечер: натянув поверх клетчатой рубашки черный свитер Стэна, он вышел на улицу вместе с ними.   
  
Миновав всего два квартала, они свернули в узкий боковой переулок, который вывел их к месту, о котором было известно Картману. Вывеска отсутствовала, вокруг резко пахло сигаретами, травкой и мочой. Здоровенная ангарная дверь, больше подошедшая бы какому-нибудь гаражу, чем игорному дому, со скрежетом уплыла вбок, открывая взору полутемную прихожую, в которой плавали клубы сигарного дыма.  
  
Казино, в которое привел их Картман, не отличалось роскошью. На самом деле, оно не отличалось даже малейшим намеком на представительность, не говоря уж о чистоте. Темный паркет под их ногами был сплошь заляпан лужами пролитых напитков, всюду валялись сигаретные окурки и смятые пластиковые стаканчики. Разглядев что-то у себя под ногами, Кенни наклонился и поднял с пола желтую фишку с наполовину стертой маркировкой.  
  
\- Что это у тебя? – поинтересовался Баттерс, заглядывая ему через плечо. Сегодня он решил обойтись без заколок, и мягкие светлые волосы падали ему на глаза. – Смотри-ка – фишка на два доллара!  
  
\- К ней прилипла жвачка, - поморщился Кенни. – Мерзость какая.   
  
Он собрался было выкинуть жетон через плечо, однако Стотч остановил его:  
  
\- Дай мне ее, Кенни, я ее почищу. Может быть, она счастливая.  
  
\- Счастливые фишки не валяются на полу в луже пива и черт знает чего еще. – Однако Кенни все же отдал ему жетон, и Баттерс тут же принялся ногтем счищать с него налипшую жвачку, нимало не заботясь о своем маникюре.   
  
Отойдя от остальных, Кайл как следует огляделся. Да, это место и в самом деле не напоминало казино, каким он привык видеть его в фильмах или на фотографиях. Круглых столов, затянутых зеленым сукном, не было и в помине, так же, как и роскошно одетых девушек или джентльменов в костюмах. Дюжина игровых столиков располагалась в дальнем конце зала, противоположную стену занимала внушительная барная стойка, которую оккупировали посетители самой разной внешности и возраста. Были тут и потрепанного вида рабочие, заскочившие пропустить по стаканчику после тяжелой смены, и здоровенные бугаи, громко выражавшие свое неудовольствие в случае проигрыша, и вызывающе одетые шлюхи, скучающие за баром, а также множество неформалов всех мастей, расцветок, подвидов и субкультур.   
  
Удивительно, но, несмотря на то, что от дома его отделяло большее расстояние, чем когда-либо, здесь Кайл почувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Именно так выглядело бы подпольное казино в Южном Парке, если бы оно там существовало.   
  
Похоже, это чувство посетило не его одного. Его спутники в мгновение ока распределились по залу, не испытывая в незнакомом пространстве никакого стеснения, никакой неловкости. Кайл уже слышал, как от одного из дальних столиков, где играли в карты, доносится укоризненный голос Картмана:  
  
\- Это просто невероятно, Грег, чертова скотина. Ты выкручиваешь мне яйца, приятель! Выкручиваешь их голыми руками!  
  
Лохматая макушка Кенни мелькала рядом с рулеткой, а Баттерс присоединился к одному из столиков, за которым играли в блэкджек, и с улыбкой щебетал о чем-то с двумя проститутками в юбках из латекса, которые тут же принялись поглаживать его волосы и рассматривать лак на его ногтях.   
  
Совсем как в детстве, Кайл почувствовал, что окружающее пространство принадлежит им.  
  
Оглянувшись в поисках Стэна, который тоже успел куда-то запропаститься, он внезапно заметил у дальней стены что-то, чего просто не могло тут быть. Не могло, и все тут. Кайл несколько раз зажмурил и вновь открыл глаза, однако наваждение не исчезло: неподалеку от одного из столиков, который оккупировала стайка подвыпивших подростков с разноцветными ирокезами, висел экран... а перед ним стоял маленький мальчик и удерживал в руках игрушечную гитару.   
  
Осторожно приблизившись к нему, Кайл опустился рядом на корточки. Парнишке было не больше девяти лет, однако держался он независимо и вполне уверенно: бейсболка с эмблемой Бостонских «Ред Сокс» повернута козырьком назад, взгляд сосредоточен на экране.   
  
Кайл подождал, пока мальчишка закончит песню (партию Ричи Блэкмора в «Smoke on the Water» он исполнил безупречно; гораздо лучше, чем смог бы сам Кайл), и тронул его за плечо:  
  
\- Здорово, приятель. Не против, если я присоединюсь?   
  
Мальчишка смерил его подозрительным взглядом:  
  
\- Ты? Ты умеешь играть в «Guitar Hero»?   
  
\- Еще как умею. Когда мне было столько же лет, как тебе...  
  
Пацан закатил глаза и презрительно фыркнул.   
  
\- Когда тебе было столько же лет, как мне, по земле ходили динозавры. Что-то мне не верится, что ты говоришь правду, хрен рыжий. Взрослые ни черта не понимают в играх.  
  
Кайл рассмеялся и снял со стены вторую гитару – уменьшенный, игрушечный вариант великого Гибсона. Встав рядом с мальчишкой, он пощелкал переключателем, выбирая из списка песен те, что они со Стэном любили играть больше всего.  
  
\- Я не взрослый – просто выгляжу похоже, - сказал он мальчишке, и остановил свой выбор на «I Love Rock 'N Roll».   
  
\- Фигня это. Если ты выглядишь как взрослый – значит, ты и есть взрослый, по-другому не бывает.  
  
\- Сейчас увидишь, - усмехнулся Кайл, и песня стартовала.   
  
Мальчишка тут же развернулся к экрану, вцепившись в свою гитару. Кайл последовал его примеру. Он стоял, широко расставив ноги, следил за лентой разноцветных аккордов на экране, и ощущал, что мог бы и не следить: его пальцы сами летали по грифу, нажимая на лады. Знакомое ощущение эйфории захлестнуло его, когда за первой песней последовала вторая, потом еще и еще. Мальчишка не отставал – стоя бок о бок, они шли вровень, и краем глаза Кайл то и дело замечал восхищенные взгляды, которыми одаривал его этот маленький нахальный подлец.   
  
Он выдохся после двух «выступлений», каждое по пять песен. Подушечки пальцев, давно отвыкшие от жесткого грифа, зудели, в напряженных суставах покалывало. Опустив гитару, Кайл обернулся к мальчишке. Тот с улыбкой развел руками, признавая его победу, и вскинул ладонь.  
  
Кайл дал ему пять и сошел с игрового квадрата. Однако не успел он сделать и шага, как дорогу ему преградил Марш.  
  
\- Это было... – Взгляд у Стэна был нечитаемым. Очень странным. Вроде бы серьезным, но в то же время в нем смешивалось великое множество самых разных чувств. – Кей. Ну, ты даешь.   
  
Кайл улыбнулся.  
  
\- Можно сыграть вместе, если хочешь. Если не боишься, что совсем одряхлел и продуешь мне.  
  
Стэн засмеялся, закинул руку ему на плечи и увлек в сторону бара:  
  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, только сначала ты должен кое-что увидеть. Кайл, я хочу показать тебе кое-что... Вернее, кое-кого.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Людей за барной стойкой было много. Не отпуская Кайла от себя, Стэн протиснулся в дальний угол стойки и облокотился о липкую деревянную поверхность. Кайл пристроился рядом с ним. Гомон и музыка здесь были сильнее, чем в любом другом конце помещения, и Стэну пришлось говорить, склонившись прямо к его уху:  
  
\- Глянь на бармена – не мальчишку, а того, что дальше от нас. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я не сошел с ума, и он в самом деле напоминает...  
  
Кайл прищурился.  
  
\- Моргана Фримена?  
  
\- Нет, придурок. – Стэн пихнул плечом его плечо. – Посмотри повнимательнее.   
  
И Кайл посмотрел. Бармен, о котором говорил Стэн, был крупным чернокожим мужчиной. Кайл не смог бы назвать его толстым – конечно, ручищи у него были огромные, а живот, спрятанный под заляпанной горчицей футболкой, выпирал далеко вперед, однако в нем не было и намека на расплывчатость или рыхлость. От каждого его движения веяло силой, спокойствием и уверенностью, словно он не человек, а здоровенный мудрый морж.   
  
Без сомнения, что-то в этом человеке казалось ему знакомым. Такое чувство возникает, когда в дождливый день щелкаешь пультом, выискивая, что бы посмотреть по телевизору, и внезапно затыкаешься на заставку мультфильма, который обожал в детстве. Чувство узнавания пронзает тебя, и ты помнишь все слова из песенки, которая играет перед тем, как начинается серия, однако не можешь как следует вспомнить имена героев и тем более сюжет.   
  
\- Я не... – начал было Кайл, не спуская глаз с бармена, однако Стэн шикнул на него, требуя заткнуться.  
  
\- Подожди, пока он что-нибудь скажет. Я тоже не сообразил, пока не услышал его голос.  
  
Ждать пришлось недолго. Заказы сыпались один за другим, и бармен взмахнул огромными ручищами, призывая разномастных посетителей казино к порядку:  
  
\- Полегче, ребята! Говорите по очереди. Тому, кто будет орать и толкаться, я ввинчу шланг от «Миллера» в задницу, а потом открою кран.  
  
Глаза у Кайла округлились.  
  
\- Шеф! – воскликнул он.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Если у него и оставались сомнения, они отпали, когда он увидел, как Шеф, близко склонившись к красивой женщине в брючном костюме и с пышной прической, что-то нашептывает ей на ушко. Улыбка, блуждающая при этом по его лицу, просто не могла принадлежать никому другому. Женщина покраснела, издала мелодичный смешок и, достав из миниатюрного ридикюля визитную карточку, прижала ее бокалом из-под своего давным-давно допитого мартини. Шеф, все так же плотоядно улыбаясь, забрал и бокал, и карточку.  
  
\- Готов поспорить на что угодно – это он! – Стэн едва не подпрыгивал от волнения.  
  
\- Скорее всего, так и есть, - согласился Кайл. – Интересно, что он здесь делает?  
  
\- Работает, что же еще.  
  
\- Я не об этом. Черт. Ты помнишь, как он исчез из Южного Парка? Я, например – нет. Помню, как мы каждое утро здоровались с ним в столовой, когда нам было семь, восемь и даже девять, а потом он просто исчез, словно сквозь землю провалился. Выходит, он перебрался в Вегас? Зачем?  
  
\- Понятия не имею. Разве это важно? Зачем люди вообще куда-либо переезжают?  
  
\- Думаешь, он вспомнит нас?  
  
\- Собираюсь немедленно это проверить!  
  
И Стэн энергично замахал рукой, привлекая внимание бармена. Тот обернулся на зов и неторопливо подошел к ним.  
  
\- Чем могу помочь, парни?   
  
Его лицо оставалось совершенно бесстрастным – на нем не отразилось узнавание, как надеялся Кайл. Конечно, было бы странно, если бы Шеф и в самом деле узнал их – в конце концов, со времен их последней встречи прошли долгие годы, и теперь в них вряд ли можно было с легкостью опознать тех мелких козявок, которыми они являлись восемь лет назад.  
  
\- Два «Гиннеса», пожалуйста, - деловито заявил Стэн.   
  
\- Два «Гиннеса», неужели? – бармен усмехнулся и положил свои огромные руки на стойку. – А как насчет удостоверения личности – покажешь его мне, приятель?  
  
Стэн, ни капли не смутившись, с готовностью сунул ему под нос корочки со студенческим билетом и удостоверением личности – ясное дело, фальшивыми.  
  
\- Колорадо, - присвистнул Шеф, пробежав глазами по строчкам. Потом, двигаясь все так же медленно и обстоятельно, вытащил из-под стойки два внушительных размеров стакана, наполнил темным пивом сначала один, потом другой, и вручил их по назначению. – Далековато вы забрались, парни. Каким ветром в наших пенатах? Потянуло на приключения?  
  
\- Мы направляемся в Калифорнию, - ответил Стэн, отхлебывая от своей пинты. – Я поступаю в колледж на побережье, а мой друг едет со мной. На самом деле, мы не должны были заезжать в Вегас, но так уж получилось. Вот, это Кайл. А меня...  
  
\- Его зовут Стэн, - закончил Кайл, пристально вглядываясь в лицо бармена в поисках хотя бы малейшего проявления эмоций. – Стэн Марш. Мы из Южного Парка. Ты слыхал о таком?  
  
\- Южный Парк? – Бармен задумчиво потер широкой ладонью щетину на подбородке. – Нет, впервые слышу. Что ж, приятно познакомиться, Кайл и Стэн. Меня зовут Джей. Позовите меня, если захотите чего-нибудь еще. А пока мне следует вернуться к работе – чертово пиво само себя не разольет, да, вот так-то.   
  
И он ушел на другой конец бара, где стайка веселых девиц помахивала ему смятыми долларовыми купюрами, требуя выпивки.  
  
Стэн и Кайл переглянулись.  
  
\- Я на сто тысяч процентов уверен, что это он.  
  
\- Я тоже. Какого черта он притворяется?  
  
\- Понятия не имею, Кей. Ведь не может быть, чтобы он и в самом деле не помнил, как жил в Южном Парке?  
  
\- Конечно, не может. Думаешь, он вспомнил нас, но не захотел говорить? Может, Колорадо для него – прочитанная страница, а здесь у него новая жизнь, и он старается убрать из нее все напоминания о старой. А может, это его злобный брат-близнец. Правда, на злобного он не очень похож, но уж на Шефа...  
  
Их шушуканье прервала одна из официанток. Ловко разлив по рюмкам что-то коричневое, с приятным пряным запахом, она поставила порции на небольшой деревянный поднос и подтолкнула к ним.  
  
\- Это от Джея, - пояснила она прежде, чем они успели удивиться. – Вся выпивка для вас двоих сегодня за его счет. Он... – Девушка улыбнулась, бросив быстрый взгляд через плечо. – Он любит мальчишек, которые любят приключения.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Стэн висел на нем всю дорогу до номера.   
  
Хорошо, что путь недолгий, подумал Кайл, пытаясь одной рукой провернуть ключ в замочной скважине, а второй поддерживать Стэна в вертикальном положении. Среди гостинцев, которыми одарил их Шеф-Джей, пока они толкались около бара, были скромные порции кофейного коньяка, текила с солью и лимоном, медовый йегермайстер, который Кайл никогда не пробовал, а так же небольшой аккуратный косячок. По сравнению с вечеринкой Донована выпил он всего ничего, однако смесь алкоголя и марихуаны всегда сильно действовала на него, ударяя и в голову, и в ноги. Справившись с дверью, Кайл с горем пополам проковылял в номер, прикрыл за собой дверь и сгрузил Стэна на первую попавшуюся горизонтальную поверхность. Здоровенный оранжевый пуф просел под его тяжестью, и он едва не завалился назад.  
  
Кайл присел рядом с ним и осторожно оттянул Стэну одно веко. Глазной белок испещрили красные прожилки, и от этого глаза казались розоватыми. Сам он, наверное, выглядел не лучше.  
  
Стэн перехватил его руку и настойчиво потянул на себя, заставляя улечься рядом.   
  
\- Ты ведь останешься со мной в Калифорнии, так? – пробормотал он некоторое время спустя заплетающимся языком. Потолок над ними кружился и покачивался, мягко, словно палуба корабля в безветренную погоду, и Кайл не сразу сумел сфокусироваться на вопросе. – Останешься со мной еще немного?  
  
\- Не знаю. – Кайл поморщился. – Зачем тебе это? Нам все равно предстоит видеться всего по нескольку раз в год, несколько дней ничего не изменят.  
  
\- Не хочу-у-у-у, - внезапно заныл Стэн совсем как маленький, и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. – Я не хочу! Я не согласен! Все это огромная ошибка, Кайл, конспирация правительства против нас! Я не хочу ничего делать без тебя. Жить без тебя – все равно, что жить без пиццы.   
  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты сравнил меня с пиццей. – Кайл захихикал, ощущая, как Стэн придвинулся ближе и потерся носом о его шею.   
  
\- В этом есть смысл. – Горячий шепот обжег ему ухо. – Иногда мне хочется тебя сожрать.  
  
В этом не было ничего смешного, но ликер, который он бездумно опрокидывал в себя в пабе, делал свое дело, так же, как и косяк Шефа, поэтому он начал посмеиваться, сначала едва слышно, потом сильнее, и Стэн засмеялся следом за ним. Придвинувшись ближе, он шутя укусил его в плечо, по-видимому демонстрируя серьезность своих каннибалистических намерений, тем самым вызывая новый приступ веселья.   
  
Его зубы прихватили рубашку раз, другой, а потом Кайл без всякого предупреждения вдруг почувствовал их у себя на шее.  
  
Смех прекратился, словно его отрезали.  
  
За укусом – осторожным, на пробу – последовало мягкое касание языка, и Кайл перестал дышать. Рука Стэна у него на талии сжалась, дыхание участилось. Он провел языком по тому месту, которое только что прикусил, потом еще и еще, с каждым разом все увереннее.  
  
Не смея пошевельнуться, не смея поверить в то, что это на самом деле происходит, Кайл вцепился ладонями в оранжевую обшивку пуфа – просто на всякий случай, если его рукам вздумается сделать что-нибудь сумасшедшее, например, вцепиться Стэну в волосы и притянуть его ближе к себе, или отколоть что-нибудь в этом роде. Что-нибудь, что непременно заставит его очнуться. Член затвердел мгновенно и теперь натягивал плотную ткань джинсов, совсем рядом с тем местом, где Стэн крепко удерживал его за талию. Прикрыв глаза, Кайл тихонько застонал... и этого хватило, чтобы Стэн вздрогнул, прекратил свое занятие и снова уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.  
  
\- Извини, - прошептал он, дыша часто и горячо. – Извини.  
  
\- Нет, - зашептал Кайл в ответ. Будь что будет: другого шанса может и не представиться. – Сделай так еще. Пожалуйста.  
  
Стэн удивленно выдохнул. Его рот снова прижался к шее Кайла, однако поцелуя не последовало: он сомневался, боялся... Он не понимал, что происходит. Кайлу до дрожи хотелось прикоснуться к нему, сделать что-нибудь, что сказало бы без слов: «Все в порядке. Это я. Можешь делать со мной все, что тебе захочется». Однако невероятность происходящего парализовала его, он не мог пошевелиться, не мог разжать пальцы, стискивающие оранжевую материю.   
  
\- Так нельзя, - выдохнул Стэн ему в шею, задевая его кожу губами. Голос его звучал так, будто он вот-вот расплачется.  
  
\- Это не важно, - быстро зашептал Кайл в ответ. – Мне ничего не нужно. Я никому не скажу.  
  
-  _Кей,_  - всхлипнул Стэн, и на мгновение, на долю секунды Кайл почувствовал, как его губы размыкаются, чтобы впиться ему в шею. Он готов был поклясться, что услышал, как Стэн тихонько застонал, сильнее сжимая руку у него на талии, подтаскивая его ближе к себе...  
  
А потом он услышал стремительные шаги в коридоре, быстро приближающиеся к комнате. Раздался громкий смех, неразборчивый лепет Баттерса, и ключ заскрежетал в замочной скважине.  
  
Стэн отскочил от него, словно ошпарившись: мгновение назад они лежали совсем рядом, ближе, чем когда либо, и вот он уже на другом конце комнаты, таращится невидящим взглядом в окно и ерошит себе волосы. Кайл открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, однако остальные уже ввалились в номер.  
  
\- Здорово, ублюдки, - взревел Картман, распахивая дверь с такой силой, что она ударилась о стену. - Понимаю, вы как раз собирались трахаться, однако с этим придется потерпеть. Угадайте, что кошка нализала!  
  
Он с размаху хлопнулся на одну из кроватей – как был, в куртке и грязных ботинках. Баттерс, сияющий, словно начищенный пятак, присел рядом на стул. В дверях остался стоять только Кенни. Он оттягивал подол своей футболки, в которой что-то лежало. Выражение лица у него было крайне странным.  
  
Когда они были совсем детьми, то часто гуляли летом по подлеску неподалеку от пруда. Большая часть опушки была укрыта плотным ковром из листьев, прошлогодней травы и перепрелой хвои, кое-где росли раскидистые папоротники, однако там, где солнцу удавалось пробиться сквозь заросли и как следует прогреть землю, росла земляника. Сезон начинался в июле и длился не более двух недель. Кенни обожал землянику. Вдоволь наевшись, он всегда складывал немного в подол, чтобы съесть позже и угостить сестренку, не заботясь о том, что ягоды оставят следы на одежде, за что ему непременно влетит.  
  
Кайл открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что случилось, однако Стэн опередил его:  
  
\- Все в порядке, Кенни? – спросил он, делая шаг от окна. Голос у него был хриплый.  
  
МакКормик переводил растерянный взгляд с него на Кайла и обратно. Открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не нашел подходящих слов, и просто отпустил подол.  
  
Пачки банкнот, перетянутые зелеными бумажными тесемками, посыпались ему под ноги.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Что за дурацкий вопрос, Кайл? Не знаешь, как делают ставки на рулетке?  
  
\- Я знаю, как делают ставки на рулетке, я просто не знаю, как делают ставки таким образом, чтобы в результате огрести  _тридцать семь тысяч долларов!_  Господи, Кенни!  
  
МакКормик только смущенно пожал плечами. Он до сих пор выглядел слегка растерянным, однако на совершенно бледном лице наконец начал проступать довольный румянец.  
  
\- Я понятия не имею, что произошло, парни. Я подошел к столу, чтобы избавиться от фишки, которую нашел на полу, когда мы вошли.  
  
\- Подбросил ее вверх, словно у него таких фишек пруд пруди!  _Ногтем!_  
  
\- Я просто хотел избавиться от нее и пойти купить новых жетонов, - пожал плечами Кенни. – У меня было с собой немного денег, и я собирался засесть за блэкджек или покер, однако на пути случилась рулетка, и я подумал – почему бы и нет? Я был уверен, что оставлю эти гребаные два доллара там и отправлюсь дальше.   
  
\- Постой, на сколько номеров ты ставил? – Кайл заворожено поворошил кучу банкнот на кровати. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что все это происходит, случается на самом деле.   
  
\- На один.  
  
\- Святые ангелы-угодники! – Картман довольно крякнул и отвесил Кенни подзатыльник, чтобы хоть как-то выразить обуревавший его восторг. – Никогда не видел ублюдка тупее!   
  
\- Эй, я ведь сказал, что не собирался там задерживаться! – огрызнулся Кенни. – Но каким-то образом эта чертова фишка выиграла – видит Бог, я даже не помню, на какой именно ставил номер, только помню, что вроде бы красный. Все вокруг вежливо мне похлопали, а крупье уже пододвигал ко мне выигрыш – семьдесят шесть долларов.  
  
Дальше ставки Кенни, как и его выигрыши, росли в геометрической прогрессии. Раз или два он ставил на цвет, чет-нечет или на несколько номеров вместо одного, однако обязательно проигрывал: казалось, выигрыш был обеспечен ему только в том случае, если он идет ва-банк, и при этом ставит на один-единственный номер. Руки у него тряслись, он перестал ощущать время, остальные игроки собрались вокруг него плотным полукругом, наперебой давая советы и подбадривая. После третьего выигрыша рядом с крупье материализовался какой-то мужчина в кожаной куртке и шепнул что-то ему на ухо.   
  
\- Я оттащил его от стола, когда счет пошел на десятки тысяч, - сказал Картман. – Подумал, что еще одна ставка в стиле «все на... хм-м-м... а сколько лет вашей собачке?» - и мое бедное сердце не выдержит.  
  
\- Ты поступил правильно, Эрик, - торжественно кивнул Баттерс. – Господи Иисусе, Кенни... неужели все это и вправду теперь твое? Поверить не могу!   
  
\- Тогда нас двое, Баттеркап, - усмехнулся Кенни. – Черт возьми, парни... Ничего более странного со мной в жизни не происходило, а это что-нибудь, да говорит. В какое-то мгновение – кажется, между третьей ставкой и четвертой – я встретился глазами с крупье, и... Черт, это невозможно, но мне показалось, что он мне  _подыгрывает._    
  
Картман фыркнул.  
  
\- Крупье не мог бы тебе подыграть, даже если бы по какой-то хреновой космической причине очень захотел этого.   
  
\- Я знаю. Знаю. Просто...  
  
\- Не мели ерунды, Кенни. На тебя снизошло долбанное просвещение, ясновиденье, гребаный макаронный монстр дотронулся до тебя тефтелькой. Понятия не имею, как и почему это произошло, но теперь нам нужно сообразить, что делать с этим дальше. Как насчет смотаться в ближайший банк и обменять все это дерьмо на банкноты покрупнее? Сомневаюсь, правда, что в такой час банки открыты, но с другой стороны, это Вегас, тут все не как у людей. Марш, ты не против, если мы возьмем додж? Давай сюда ключи, засранец, дело не терпит...  
  
Внезапно Картман замолк. Он повернулся кругом, удивленно осматривая комнату...  
  
\- Могу поклясться, что минуту назад он был здесь, - пробормотал Баттерс.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Стэн обнаружился в додже.   
  
Он сидел за рулем, подтянув колени к груди, и пялился в пространство с совершенно растерянным видом. Кайл часто замечал похожее выражение на морде Снаффи, маленькой бездомной собачки, что обреталась в центре города, неподалеку от мясной лавки. Иногда по дороге в школу Кайл отдавал ей часть своего сэндвича с индейкой – отламывал и бросал в воздух, а Снаффи ловила его и в мгновение ока проглатывала. А потом некоторое время стояла, склонив голову на бок и пытаясь сообразить, что именно только что съела.   
  
Крыша доджа снова была откинута, и Кайл перелез через дверцу и устроился на пассажирском сидении. Он повозился, извлекая из зазора между дверцей и сидением чью-то красную куртку на молнии и натягивая на себя. Потом бросил взгляд на Стэна. Тот все еще не шевелился, просто смотрел перед собой, вряд ли замечая что-нибудь вокруг.  
  
Прикурив две сигареты, Кайл протянул ему одну, но Марш только покачал головой.  
  
\- Все еще хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой в Калифорнии? – с усмешкой спросил Кайл. Безразличный тон дался ему нелегко: он мог поклясться, что никогда в жизни не нервничал так, как сейчас. Он все еще чувствовал жжение и призрачное тепло в том месте, где его касались губы Стэна... его губы и его язык.   
  
Стэн долгое время не отвечал, крепко обнимая собственные колени. Наконец он разлепил губы, все еще глядя на приборную доску, или сквозь нее:  
  
\- Кайл, мы с тобой... Это не про нас. Мы ничего такого не делаем, правда? Никогда не делали.  
  
\- Да, - выдохнул Кайл. Сердце у него колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Он не мог поверить, что все это на самом деле случается, происходит наяву. Он сотню раз представлял себе, как поцелует Стэна, откроется ему, каким было бы их персональное начало... однако ни в одной из фантазий, даже самой смелой, Стэн не делал первого шага. О таком было смешно – и слишком больно – даже мечтать. – Да. Мы ничего такого не делаем.  
  
Он отбросил сигарету, не сделав и нескольких затяжек. Руки у него дрожали, и ему не хотелось, чтобы Стэн увидел, как прыгает в его пальцах огонек сигареты.  
  
\- Но мы могли бы попробовать.  
  
С этими словами Кайл осторожно подался вперед. Он перегнулся через рычаг переключения скоростей, подлокотник и пепельницу, через мятый пакет из-под чипсов и уперся одной рукой в руль, а другую положил на спинку водительского сидения. Кровь шумела в ушах, от волнения его потряхивало, однако он не собирался отступать. Слишком долго все это длится – слишком, слишком долго. Пришло время прекратить этот затянувшийся фарс, тем более что теперь Стэн все прекрасно знает.   
  
\- Просто попробовать, - шепнул он перед тем, как склониться к лицу Стэна.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Толчок в грудь – не сильный, но вполне уверенный - откинул его назад, и он приземлился обратно на пассажирское сидение.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – вскрикнул Стэн, отшатываясь от него и вжимаясь в дверцу машины. На лице его отразился настолько правдоподобный шок, что Кайл рассмеялся бы, если бы мог вдохнуть.  
  
Но он не мог – горло сжалось и превратилось в соломинку, ему никак не удавалось протолкнуть в него достаточно воздуха. Слезы вскипели в глазах прежде, чем он смог хотя бы попытаться взять себя в руки.   
  
\- Серьезно? – прошептал он, чувствуя, что задыхается. – Серьезно, Стэн? Ты будешь отыгрывать передо мной придурка? Будешь притворяться, будто не понимаешь, что происходит?  
  
\- Ты только что пытался... черт подери! – Стэн нервно оглянулся вокруг, словно для того, чтобы удостовериться, что их никто не видел. – Какого хрена, Кайл?  
  
\- Кусок дерьма.  
  
\- Что? Кайл, постой! Успокойся, приятель. Что, черт возьми, взбрело тебе в голову? Мы не... Ты мой лучший друг, и мы с тобой никогда...  
  
\- Кусок дерьма, - снова прошипел Кайл, вылезая из машины и захлопывая за собой дверцу. Невыносимая боль, которая пронзила его, когда он увидел, как Стэн отшатывается, как в ужасе распахиваются его глаза, никуда не исчезла, однако гнев на время задвинул ее на второй план. – Надеюсь, тебе понравилось издеваться надо мной все это время, надеюсь, ты, мать твою, получил удовольствие!   
  
\- Может, объяснишь мне нормально, что происходит? Что ты несешь?! – Стэн тоже выскочил из машины. – Я понятия не имею, о чем ты!  
  
-  _Ты обнимал меня ночью!_  Прижимал меня к себе! Постоянно дотрагивался до меня! Четверть часа назад назад ты, черт тебя дери, целовал меня в шею, а теперь будешь прикидываться дураком и утверждать, что не знаешь, что я... почему я...  
  
Слезы брызнули у него из глаз безо всякого предупреждения, и он отвернулся, чтобы утереть лицо, а также чтобы не позволить Стэну увидеть, как он плачет. Перед глазами возникло крыльцо хостела, и Кайл направился к нему.  
  
\- Кайл, кончай истерику! Куда ты идешь?  
  
 _Подальше от тебя, жестокая лживая скотина._  
  
\- Обратно в номер, - ответил он, не оборачиваясь, все убыстряя шаг, почти переходя на бег. – И не смей – не смей, ясно тебе? – за мной следовать!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
События, произошедшие в последовавшие час или два, почти не отложились в его памяти.  
  
Кайл помнил, как ворвался в комнату, где Баттерс, Кенни и Картман все еще сидели кружком на кровати, утрамбовывая в черную сумку пачки новеньких банкнот, высившиеся горкой на покрывале. Нечеловеческим волевым усилием ему удалось остановить слезы – для этого он как следует сконцентрировался на злости и обиде, которые бушевали внутри, почти не уступая всепоглощающей, ослепляющей боли. Однако несмотря на это вид у него, когда он распахнул дверь, был тот еще. Баттерс смотрел на него во все глаза, а Картман, поднявший было руку для того, чтобы выразительно повертеть пальцем у виска, так и забыл ее опустить.  
  
Кенни знал его лучше всех их, и поэтому прореагировал мгновенно. Ни слова не говоря, он схватил Кайла в охапку, вытолкал обратно в коридор, обхватил его щеки руками, заставляя посмотреть прямо себе в глаза, и пообещал, что отрежет ему яйца, если тот немедленно не успокоится и не объяснит ему, что произошло.  
  
За этим следовал очередной пробел в памяти. Кайл не помнил, что именно ему наговорил и в каких выражениях, однако даже несмотря на свое невменяемое состояние ему, похоже, удалось донести до Кенни суть случившегося. Он помнил, как крепче сжались ладони на его плечах, как теплые карие глаза МакКормика сощурились и потеряли всякое выражение, кроме злости. И Кайл обрадовался этому, потому что иногда в жизни случаются моменты, когда утешения и поддержка бессильны. Иногда тебе просто нужно, чтобы твой друг злился вместе с тобой.   
  
Он более или менее пришел в себя, лишь оказавшись на краю скоростной магистрали, по которой сплошным потоком текли машины, рейсовые автобусы и желтобокие такси. Кенни рядом уже не было. Стоя на обочине, он вскинул руку, и одно такси тут же вильнуло к тротуару, останавливаясь перед ним.  
  
\- Куда едем, приятель? – пробасил водитель, когда Кайл устроился на заднем сидении и втянул сумку себе на колени.  
  
«Подальше отсюда», захотелось ему ответить, однако он решил, что таксист, скорее всего, не оценит такого ответа.  
  
\- В аэропорт, - попросил Кайл вместо этого. – Далеко отсюда до аэропорта? Мне нужно успеть на ближайший рейс до Колорадо.   
  
\- С такими пробками – минут двадцать, не меньше. Не волнуйся, малыш, я не стану драть с тебя втридорога только потому, что всем этим придуркам вздумалось вдруг выползти на дорогу. Можешь пока прикорнуть, а я разбужу тебя, когда доберемся.  
  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Кайл. Он и вправду был искренне благодарен этому незнакомому человеку, который, сам о том не подозревая, уносил его все дальше и дальше от всего, что разбивало ему сердце. Довольно медленно, учитывая трафик, но все-таки уносил.  
  
Кайл откинул голову на подлокотник и закрыл глаза, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Позволяя слезам струиться. 


	11. Chapter 11

_Полгода спустя._

  
  
До Дня Благодарения оставалось всего несколько дней, и Кайл, похоже, был единственным студентом, который не носился по кампусу сломя голову в бесплодных попытках отыскать одолженные неизвестно кому конспекты и забытые незнамо где книги. В коридорах было в два раза больше людей, чем обычно, а о производимом ими шуме можно было и не говорить. Проталкиваясь сквозь толпу взвинченных учеников, которые громогласно радовались окончанию экзаменов и предвкушали зимние праздники, он чувствовал себя так, словно оказался на побережье, к которому с невиданной скоростью приближается цунами. Только вот вместо того, чтобы бежать прочь от воды, он невозмутимо шел в противоположную остальным сторону.   
  
У него и в мыслях не было возвращаться в Южный Парк на День Благодарения. Нет, сэр.  
  
 _\- Брофловски!_    
  
Джейкоб был физически неспособен здороваться с людьми иначе, чем громогласно выкрикивая их фамилию. Прикрыв за собой дверь, Кайл с размаху хлопнулся на свою кровать. Ему нравился Джейкоб – несмотря на его неугомонность, парнем он был веселым и крайне добрым, и Кайл не мог желать для себя лучшего соседа по комнате. Однако даже при таком раскладе он был рад, что Джейкоб уезжает на праздники домой, в Род-Айленд. Видит бог, немного тишины и покоя вовсе ему не помешают.   
  
\- Значит, ты и в самом деле собираешься остаться здесь? – сотый раз спросил Доусон, застегивая молнию на своей спортивной сумке. – В полном, черт тебя дери, одиночестве? Серьезно, приятель, ты же сдохнешь здесь от скуки. Ты уверен, что не хочешь отправиться со мной? Моя сестра должна подъехать совсем скоро, но, держу пари, мы успеем собрать твою сумку, если начнем прямо сейчас.  
  
Кайл улыбнулся.  
  
\- Спасибо, Джей. Но я, правда, хочу остаться.  
  
\- Ладно, как скажешь. – Покончив с сумкой, Джейкоб принялся утрамбовывать грязную одежду в здоровенный солдатский мешок. – Твои предки не обидятся на тебя за то, что ты не возвращаешься домой на День Благодарения?  
  
\- Они переживут. – Он правда верил в это, хотя, судя по причитаниям матери, времени это может занять немало. Услышав, что Кайл не появится дома до самого Рождества, Шейла Брофловски едва не разрыдалась прямо в трубку. Отец не проявлял своих эмоций так открыто, однако тоже был недоволен. «Что-нибудь случилось, сын?», спросил он, и Кайл едва удержался от того, чтобы рассмеяться. Очень уж серьезно звучал голос отца, очень уж взволнованно. Он, пожалуй, решил, что его сын вляпался в неприятности, однако неприятности, которые он мог себе вообразить, и неприятности, которые имели место быть на самом деле, представляли собой кардинально разные вещи. «Совершенно разные, отец», подумал Кайл, и снова едва не прыснул в трубку.   
  
Видит бог, когда-нибудь он будет вынужден перестать валять дурака и вернуться домой, однако он собирался разобраться с этой проблемой тогда, когда уткнется в нее носом – и ни секундой раньше. Пока что мысль о том, чтобы вновь увидеть громадный биллборд с надписью «Южный Парк» на въезде в город не вызывала в нем ничего, кроме боли.   
  
\- А как насчет друзей? Что скажут твои друзья? – продолжал допытываться Джейкоб. – У тебя же... есть друзья? Там, в Колорадо?   
  
Кайл фыркнул и запустил в него подушкой. Бросок получился слабым, не хватило энтузиазма, и подушка приземлилась посреди комнаты на пушистый коричневый ковер.  
  
Попытки Джейкоба разузнать побольше о его жизни вне университета разбивались о каменную стену с самого первого дня. Кайл не желал говорить о доме, о своих друзьях – не желал говорить ни о чем, что было до Пенн Стейт. Единственное, что Доусону удалось из него выжать – он родился и вырос в Колорадо, и нет, он не хочет, чтобы Джейкоб познакомил его с одной из симпатичных девчонок, которые занимаются с ним на курсах экономики. И да, то же самое касается симпатичных парней. Если Кайл и в самом деле не хотел чего-то рассказывать, тут уж ничего не попишешь. Хоть бейся головой об стену. Стэн всегда говорил, что, когда захочет, Кей умеет быть упрямым, по-настоящему упрямым. Упрямым, как...  
  
Он сжал зубы и едва заметно мотнул головой, прогоняя непрошенное воспоминание. Оно послушно растаяло... гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. Возможно, его упорный труд приносит плоды, и Стэн Марш и в самом деле начинает понемногу выцветать из его памяти. Вопреки здравому смыслу, вместо облегчения эта мысль принесла ему горечь, и Кайл поспешил снова вернуться к разговору с Джеем.   
  
\- Есть у меня друзья, ты, засранец. Или ты думаешь, что у себя дома я только и делаю, что зубрю право? Просто все они сейчас в Калифорнии, и останутся там до конца декабря.   
  
Его друзья. Его друзья, число которых сократилось до двух: Кенни-выброси-эту-вшивую-фишку-МакКормик и Баттерс-нет-пожалуй-я-все-таки-сохраню-ее-Стотч. Оба они поддерживали связь с Кайлом, и он старался отвечать им тем же, хотя для этого и требовалось прилагать определенные усилия.   
  
Ни Кенни, ни Баттерс не вернулись в Южный Парк. Последовав за Стэном в Калифорнию, они обосновались там с твердым намереньем открыть свой собственный бизнес. Автомастерская, прокат досок для серфинга, магазин одежды, лавка коллекционных фигурок и комиксов – идеи возникали в блондинистой голове Кенни одна за другой, умирая столь же стремительно, как и рождались. Наконец, три месяца назад, отчаявшись найти способ достойно распорядиться выигранными деньгами, он поинтересовался, чем бы хотелось заниматься Лео. Что бы он делал, если бы имел возможность выбрать для себя любое занятие, какое только существует на свете. «Я бы украшал торты и пирожные в кондитерской», пожав плечами, ответил Баттерс без малейшей запинки, и так, в мгновение ока, вопрос был решен.   
  
Конечно, он говорил с ними по телефону и переписывался, делал это часто... Также Кайл поддерживал связь с Айком, Бебе и даже – пусть и в меньшей степени – Картманом. Однако, не важно, о чем шел разговор, подтекст всегда был одним. В глубине души каждый из них только и знал, и что ожидал подходящего момента, чтобы спросить его, какого, черт возьми, дьявола приключилось между ним и Стэном в Вегасе.   
  
\- Ясно, Брофловски. – Джейкоб поднялся и закинул обе сумки за спину. – Ладно, раз ты, глупейший из живущих, все-таки решил пренебречь гостеприимством дома Доусонов, я, пожалуй, отчалю. Постарайся не скиснуть здесь за то время, что меня не будет, окей?  
  
\- Заметано. – Кайл улыбнулся и вскинул руку, карикатурно помахивая ему на прощанье, словно Кейт Миддлтон своим подданным. – Увидимся через неделю.  
  
\- Возможно. Либо мне придется выбрасывать твой поросший мхом и укутанный паутиной труп в окно, и искать себе нового соседа по комнате. В любом случае – хороших тебе праздников.   
  
И Джейкоб ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь.   
  
Сладко потянувшись, Кайл сел на кровати и уставился в окно. Машины, запрудившие стоянку перед кампусом, постепенно разъезжались. Редел и поток студентов, вырывающийся из главных дверей. Ученики, рабочие и преподаватели расходились и разъезжались, спеша провести День Благодарения в кругу семьи и друзей. Глядя на всю эту разноцветную галдящую толпу, он не чувствовал ничего – ни зависти, ни тоски, ни сожаления.   
  
Когда последнее эхо шагов в коридоре давно затихло, а стоянка под окном опустела, он решил отправиться на прогулку. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов. Впереди у него целая неделя одиночества, которую он собирался заполнить учебой, интересными книгами, фильмами, которые давным-давно собирался посмотреть, и огромными количествами еды навынос - вредной, но такой вкусной... всем, чем угодно, лишь бы отвлечь себя от мыслей о Стэне. Прогулка по обезлюдевшему кампусу показалась ему хорошей идеей – не хуже и не лучше любого другого способа начать свои небольшие отшельнические каникулы.   
  
Обувшись и натянув куртку, Кайл вышел в коридор. Подумал было захватить с собой телефон, чтобы послушать музыку, но отказался от этой идеи. В последнее время с его музыкальной коллекцией творилось что-то неладное: каждая песня, которую он слышал, была о Стэне и о том, как он отталкивает его, отшатывается от него со смесью шока и испуга на лице в тот самый момент, как Кайл приоткрывает губы, чтобы наконец коснуться его рта.   
  
Каждая песня была об этом – даже те, в которых напрочь отсутствовали слова.   
  
Небо над студенческим городком стремительно темнело. Верхушки деревьев раскачивались под порывами ветра, который все крепчал. Тяжелые, грязно-серые снежные тучи наползали на Пенн Стейт с северо-востока. Кайл слышал о приближающемся буране в утренних новостях: диктор поведал, что снежная буря, едва задевшая Нью-Йорк, зато как следует повеселившаяся на севере Нью-Джерси, не сбавляет оборотов и теперь продвигается по просторам Пенсильвании.   
  
Он вспомнил, как подумал, что бы сказал Стэн, если бы услышал это штормовое предупреждение по телевизору – где-то там, на другом конце страны. Волновался бы он о нем? Скорее всего, нет. Стэн забросил попытки связаться с ним еще в сентябре, после того, как Кайл успешно проигнорировал каждое из его многочисленных сообщений и все до единого телефонные звонки. Ему нечего было сказать Стэну помимо того, что он уже сказал, а слушать его сбивчивые извинения, заверения в том, что они все еще могут быть друзьями – этого Кайл не выдержал бы. Нет, не могут. Не могут, и все тут. Он этого не хочет, ему это, черт побери, больше не нужно. Все, что он хочет – собрать волю в кулак, сжать зубы и сделать так, чтобы никто, никто и никогда больше не сумел пробраться в его сердце и обосноваться там со всеми удобствами, как это сделал Стэн Марш. Он работал над собой и верил, что однажды у него это получится. Однажды он, возможно, даже сумеет вернуться домой, войти в дом, в котором вырос, и не разреветься при виде зубной щетки Стэна, все еще стоящей в стеклянном стаканчике на полке в ванной, рядом с его собственной.   
  
Дойдя до невысокой декоративной изгороди, что отделяла двор общежития от стоянки, Кайл поплотнее запахнул куртку. Он поднял руку, приветствуя Маркуса, низкорослого старичка с обширной лысиной, который запирал будку охранника. Покончив с этим, сторож сунул ключи в карман и принялся сцеплять ворота цепью.  
  
\- Как же ты выедешь, если ворота будут закрыты? – прокричал ему Кайл, притопывая на месте. Порывистый ветер пронизывал его до костей.   
  
\- По подъездной дорожке преподавателей, парень. – Марк утер рукавом нос. – Ты остаешься здесь?  
  
\- Похоже на то.  
  
\- Никакого клюквенного соуса? Никакой индейки?   
  
\- Не в этом году.   
  
\- В таком случае быть осторожен. Скоро начнется снегопад!  
  
\- Да уж, похоже на то, мистер Уэзерби. Я слышал об этом по радио.  
  
\- Синоптики могут ошибаться, парень, а вот мои старые кости – никогда! Говорю тебе, тут все заметет к чертям собачьим еще до того, как наступит ночь. На твоем месте я бы остался сегодня в комнате и не высовывал из нее носа, не говоря уж о том, чтобы поехать в город. Если только вместо машины у тебя не припрятан вездеход.  
  
Старый сторож шмыгнул носом, покачал головой и снова занялся воротами. Помахав ему на прощание, Кайл поднялся на крыльцо и скрылся за тяжелой дверью главного входа. Сухой и колючий мороз на улице пробудил в нем неистовое желание немедленно оказаться внутри, в тепле, под надежной защитой пухового одеяла.   
  
Вернувшись в комнату, он приготовил себе чашку чая, влез на кровать и устроил ноутбук на коленях. Почтовый ящик подмигнул ему желтым нераспечатанным конвертом. Несмотря на то, что Стэн давно перестал писать ему, сердце Кайла забилось чаще. Быстрее, чем следовало, он ткнул пальцем в экран и открыл папку входящих писем.  
  
Письмо было от Кенни.   
  
 _привет подлец угадай что_    
  
Кайл улыбнулся. МакКормик не верил в пунктуацию.   
  
 _карен сказала мне что ее подруга сказала будто услышала от айка что ты сказал матери что не приедешь домой на денблгдрн  
  
что за херня происходит с тобой в гребаной пенсильвании брофлвски  
  
то есть я думаю что могу понять истоки этой херни но все равно это стремно оооочень стремно   
  
так вот я подумал может если ты решил не ехать в южн парк ты захочешь притащить свою драгоценную задницу сюда  
  
бттрс будет очень рад тебя видеть и я тоже мы закатим такую вечеринку что долбанному доновану и не снилось это будет легендарно кайл я больше не позволю тебе блевать в кустах как тогда честное слово  
  
и его здесь не будет так что об этом можешь не волноваться  
  
я ведь не дурак  
  
кстати видел ты его последнюю игру  
  
святой боженька   
  
в общем ответь мне как можно быстрее рыжее буритто мы вышлем тебе денег на билет лео передает тебе привет и свою слюнявую любовь   
  
кенни_  
  
Несмотря на упоминание о Стэне, он все еще улыбался, когда закончил читать. Видит бог, он скучал по Кенни и его глупостям, очень скучал. Что, впрочем, вовсе не означало, что он согласится лететь в Калифорнию, даже если для этого еще оставалось более чем достаточно времени. Возможно, им удастся увидеться на Рождество, если МакКормик тоже вернется в родительский дом к сочельнику.  
  
Напечатав ответ на послание Кенни – короткий, но дружелюбный – Кайл открыл вкладку со страницей спортивных новостей. Он не смотрел последнюю игру Стэна. На самом деле, он не видел ни одной из его игр, помимо самой первой, где Стэн выступал в защите... Он посмотрел ее от начала до конца, пристально следя прищуренными глазами за знакомой фигурой в синей с золотом форме, с номером 11 на спине, едва ли замечая других игроков, и тем более не заботясь о финальном счете. В тот раз «Медведи» победили, и он радовался вместе с другими... А потом спустился в пустую прачечную, находящуюся на самом нижнем этаже общежития, вытащил из сушилки чей-то розовый свитер и проплакал не менее получаса, заглушая судорожные рыдания и рвущиеся наружу вопли отчаянья мягкой кашемировой тканью.   
  
Так что игр Стэна Марша он больше не смотрел, большое спасибо. Однако следил за его спортивной карьерой куда пристальней, чем стоило, и знал, что игра, состоявшаяся в эту пятницу, стала третьей, где Стэн выступал в позиции квотербэка. Невероятное достижение для первокурсника. Несмотря ни на что, Кайл гордился им, гордился сильнее, чем когда-либо.   
  
Спортивная страница, как он и предполагал, пестрела заметками об игре калифорнийских «Медведей». Кайл прокрутил вниз списки результатов за каждый тайм и таблицы игр этого сезона. Фотографии тренеров и капитана, высокого чернокожего парня с белесым шрамом на брови, сменили фотографии обнимающейся команды. На большинстве из них Стэна не было видно – друзья по команде заживо погребли его под лавиной объятий. Однако внезапно перед ним возник снимок, на котором Стэн широко улыбался прямо в объектив, щуря глаза, и Кайл почувствовал, как заныло в груди.   
  
Наверное, он только что снял шлем, потому что волосы у него торчали во все стороны. Он загорел, загорел сильно, и от этого улыбка казалось еще ослепительней. И, черт возьми, он _изменился_. За те полгода, что прошли с тех пор, как Кайл видел его в последний раз, плечи его стали шире, и дело было вовсе не в форменных наплечниках – по крайней мере, не только в них.   
  
Поймав себя на том, что разглядывает до боли знакомое лицо в поисках знакомых веснушек, Кайл разозлился и захлопнул ноутбук. Ради всего святого, только не снова.   
  
Он убрал ноутбук на подоконник, разобрал постель и влез под одеяло. Под подушкой его ожидал томик Кинга в мягкой обложке, один из редких экземпляров творчества этого писателя, который Кайл еще не успел прочесть. Однако безотказное обычно средство ухода от реальности дало осечку: ему не удавалось вникнуть в повествование, вместо этого мысли постоянно уплывали к совершенно иным вещам.   
  
Отложив книгу, он медленно, словно борясь с собой, опустил руку вниз. За окном стало темнее, но он все еще мог разглядеть циферблат стоящего на тумбочке будильника: часовая стрелка замерла на четверке, минутная лениво подбиралась к цифре один. Потяжелевший член приподнимал ткань свободных боксеров, и Кайл осторожно потер большим пальцем головку. Легкое, почти невесомое прикосновение отдалось жаром во всем теле, стоило ему всего на мгновение представить себе улыбающееся, счастливое, такое знакомое лицо.  
  
Кайл прикрыл глаза и стиснул зубы. Пальцы нырнули под резинку боксеров. Он мог поклясться, что был далеко не единственным человеком на свете, который дрочил, представляя Стэнли Марша... Хотя наверняка единственным, который ненавидел себя за это.  
  
Перед внутренним взором, как по команде, предстала картина, отшлифованная до мелочей. Он представил себе, как проникает в раздевалку команды после игры и застает Стэна одного. Комната вокруг прорисовывалась до мелочей: казалось, он даже мог почувствовать запах воображаемого Стэна, когда тот уткнул его носом в стену и прижался сзади... Горячий, грубый, остро пахнущий чистым потом и возбуждением.   
  
«Все еще хочешь меня?» спросил бы его Стэн-из-фантазии, жарко дыша ему в ухо. Не удивляясь его появлению здесь, как не удивляются происходящему в сновидениях. Спустил бы с него джинсы, а потом оттянул вниз собственные бриджи, высвобождая крупный, каменно твердый член и прижимаясь им к его ягодицам. Крепко схватил бы его за бок, удерживая на месте и наваливаясь сверху, как будто опасаясь, что Кайл начнет вырываться. «Хочешь, чтобы я вставил тебе?»  
  
\- Да, - выдохнул Кайл в темноту пустой комнаты, и собственный голос показался ему чужим, хриплым и севшим; голос незнакомца. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты вставил мне. Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста..._  
  
Он задвигал рукой быстрее. Пальцы крепче сжались вокруг напряженного члена, влажные и скользкие от выступившей смазки и его слюны. Он вскинул подрагивающие бедра, представляясь вместо своей ладони другую, более широкую, более смуглую, которую можно накрыть своей рукой и направить, задавая нужный ритм.  
  
«Я хочу тебя», зашептал бы Стэн ему на ухо, а его горячий член елозил бы между ягодиц Кайла. «Хочу трахнуть тебя, хочу кончить в тебя – только в тебя».   
  
\- Сделай это, - заскулил Кайл в сгущающиеся сумерки, чувствуя, как низ живота наливается горячей тяжестью, как тяжелеет и подергивается член. – Сделай это, пожалуйста, мне нужно...  
  
«Тогда скажи мое имя». Стэн-из-фантазии гладит его выгнутую спину, царапает обкусанным ногтем торчащий сосок, потом опускает руку вниз и с силой сжимает ладонью его ягодицу. «Назови мое имя, и я сделаю это».  
  
\- Нет. – Его голос подозрительно напоминает всхлип. В уголках глаз вскипают слезы.  
  
«Да», шепчет Стэн и вставляет в него палец.  
  
Приятная тяжесть внизу живота сменилась огненным шаром, который прокатился по нему, заставляя поджаться пальцы на ногах. Оргазм захлестнул его теплой волной. Картинка перед глазами растаяла. Он долгое время лежал без движения, ощущая, как подергивается член, как сперма стекает по его пальцам и впитывается в плотную ткань боксеров. Господи, каким же опустошенным он себя чувствовал... опустошенным и одиноким, как никогда.   
  
Когда-то – миллион лет назад – его фантазии о Стэне были другими. Более реалистичными и нежными, более похожими на то, что могло бы быть между ними, если бы Стэн дал ему шанс... полные не похоти, а любви и взаимного желания. После них он чувствовал себя ужасно – тот факт, что они никогда не обернутся явью, раз за разом бил ему под дых, и эти удары не слабели со временем. Не слабели. Так что он запретил себе думать о том, как Стэн его целует, как сжимает его в объятьях и мягко заваливает на кровать. Место этих фантазий заняли другие – горячие, но безликие. Возможно, со временем он сумеет избавиться и от них.   
  
Вытерев пальцы о клочок бумажного полотенца, Кайл улегся на бок и подтянул колени к груди. Слезы все еще струились по его щекам, но он отказывался признаться себе в том, что плачет.   
  
Точно так же, как игнорировал бесконтрольные потоки слез, когда летел домой из Вегаса. Тогда пассажиры, сидящие рядом или миновавшие его по пути в другой конец салона, не переставали прикасаться к его плечу или озабоченно заглядывать в лицо. «С тобой все в порядке, парень? Может, тебе нужна помощь? Как насчет стакана воды?»  
  
В конце концов он просто оттер щеки рукавом, закрыл глаза и притворился спящим. Фокус сработал – его оставили в покое, а спустя какое-то время он и в самом деле уснул, несмотря на огромную зияющую дыру в том месте, где совсем недавно находилось его сердце.  
  
Фокус сработал и в этот раз.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Когда Кайл проснулся, за окном все еще было светло, хотя свет и изменился. Стал каким-то неестественным. Ему показалось, что разбудил его какой-то звук, однако вокруг было тихо, и он решил, что звук, должно быть, просто ему приснился. Все еще плохо соображая спросонья, он подтянулся на кровати к подоконнику, чтобы выглянуть наружу. Белизна за окном нервировала его: он никак не мог сообразить, куда подевались все краски.   
  
Однако прежде, чем Кайл успел как следует разобраться в том, что происходит снаружи, звук повторился.  
  
На этот раз сомнений быть не могло. Кто-то стучал в его дверь.


	12. Chapter 12

Стук в дверь повторился, и Кайл замер, словно олень в свете фар.   
  
Конечно, кроме него в общежитии остались и другие студенты. Их было немного; он точно знал, что братья Ли и Стюард Джефферсоны, с которыми он встречался на курсах профессора Блэквуда, решили не уезжать до выходных. Еще остались несколько девчонок из женского крыла, а также почти весь штат университетской газеты – по слухам, со статьями и информативными обзорами у них в последнее время было не очень, поэтому будущие журналисты решили пожертвовать частью зимних праздников на благо успеха – газеты, а значит, и своего собственного.  
  
Всех этих людей Кайл знал. Он здоровался с ними в коридорах, обменивался конспектами и заметками, иногда немного разговаривал с ними на темы, не несущие никакой смысловой нагрузки и выветривающиеся из памяти пять минут спустя. Однако он не мог представить, чтобы кто-нибудь из них решил завалиться к нему в гости, да еще – Кайл взглянул на будильник – в девять часов вечера.   
  
Однако факт оставался фактом. Кто-то стучал в его дверь, а еще он слышал шорох одежды – как будто некто, решивший нанести ему визит, переминался в коридоре с ноги на ногу.   
  
\- Кто это? – спросил Кайл, выбираясь из-под одеяла и натягивая пижамные штаны.  
  
\- Это я, - ответил кто-то из-за двери голосом, один в один похожим на голос Стэна.  
  
«Наверняка Стью», сказал себе Кайл, подходя к двери и поворачивая ключ, торчащий из замочной скважины. «Наверняка это Стью – пришел спросить, не хочу ли я отправиться с ними в город или в одну из закусочных на Данжен-роуд, чтобы как следует поужинать и, возможно, пропустить по стаканчику. Его голос может быть похож на голос Стэна, может, почему бы и нет».   
  
И хотя его сердце по некой загадочной причине билось быстрее обычного, отворяя дверь, он и вправду ожидал увидеть за ней Стью Джефферсона. Честное слово, именно этого он и ожидал. Другие варианты не вписывались в реальность и не имели права на существования. Мысленно выругав себя за идиотизм, Кайл распахнул дверь.   
  
Вопреки всем законам логики, перед ним стоял Стэнли Марш.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
\- Ты подстригся, - осторожно заметил Стэн, пока Кайл, приоткрыв рот, таращил на него глаза, не в силах переварить происходящее. Зимняя куртка Стэна была расстегнута, подбитый мехом капюшон лежал на плечах, и на нем таял снег.  
  
Словно во сне, Кайл медленно поднял руку и коснулся своих волос. Он сбрил кудри перед самым началом занятий в приступе чего-то, что явно было сродни сумасшествию, однако теперь волосы немного отрасли – достаточно для того, чтобы он больше не был похож на пришельца, однако недостаточно, чтобы как следует сгрести их в кулак.  
  
\- Я подстригся, - согласился он.   
  
Какое-то время они просто стояли друг напротив друга. Кайл, с трудом соображающий со сна и до сих пор не до конца верящий, что происходящее относится к реальности. И Стэн – замерзший, со снежинками во взъерошенных черных волосах. На плече он придерживал рюкзак – тот самый, что был при нем, когда старый оранжевый додж с откидной крышей нес их из Колорадо навстречу западному побережью.   
  
Почему-то именно рюкзак убедил Кайла в том, что он не бредит.  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Он был уверен, что голос откажется ему повиноваться, однако он прозвучал вполне обычно. Ни малейшего намека на то всепоглощающее смятение, которое он испытывал.   
  
\- Ты не отвечал на мои сообщения, – ответил Стэн.  
  
\- Я их даже не читал. – Странное дело – до этой самой минуты он крайне гордился тем, что избегал любого контакта со своим бывшим лучшим другом, но теперь такое поведение вдруг показалось ему глупым и ребячливым.   
  
\- Можно мне войти, Кей?  
  
Кайл внезапно отчетливо осознал, что стоит босиком на ледяном полу, в тонких пижамных штанах и застиранной футболке, через которую прекрасно видны его затвердевшие от холода соски, а за его спиной раскинулась комната, в которой он живет, и в которой никогда, ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не ожидал увидеть Стэна Марша.   
  
\- Наверное, - пробормотал он, отступая в сторону и открывая дверь пошире.   
  
Стэн переступил через порог. Настольная лампа на подоконнике давала немного света, и он принялся оглядываться вокруг со странным выражением на лице. Кайл решил, что больше всего это выражение напоминает жадность: Стэн выглядел так, будто впитывал каждую деталь, запоминал каждую книжку на его столе и каждую складку в сбитых простынях на кровати.   
  
Сам он понятия не имел, что говорить, делать, и даже куда смотреть. Больше всего ему хотелось смотреть на Стэна, однако каждый раз, когда их глаза встречались, он чувствовал, что его мозги вот-вот превратятся в кашу, и тут же отводил взгляд.  
  
\- Ну так... – протянул Стэн – Тебе нравится твой сосед по комнате?  
  
\- Серьезно? – Кайл сложил руки на груди. – Серьезно? Мы будем обсуждать моего соседа по комнате?  
  
\- Мне многое хотелось бы с тобой обсудить, черт возьми! – вспылил Стэн. На мгновение на его лице промелькнула злость, но сразу сменилась беспомощностью. – Кайл, Господи. Я провел в аэропорту часов десять, не меньше. Мой рейс отменили из-за снегопада, мне пришлось едва не на коленях вымаливать билет до Бостона, оттуда я добирался на автобусе...  
  
\- На  _автобусе?_  
  
\- Да, Кайл, на гребаном автобусе! Потому что ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки, до тебя невозможно достучаться, а из-за футбола я не всегда успеваю выспаться как следует, не говоря уж о том, чтобы поехать к тебе! Через несколько дней мне нужно снова быть в Калифорнии, присутствовать на открытии чемпионата, но все это не важно, мне нужно было увидеть тебя.  
  
\- Какая великая жертва с твоей стороны, приятель! – фыркнул Кайл. Он обхватил себя за плечи, стараясь согреться, или хотя бы перестать дрожать. – Не стоило тебе так утруждаться. Я и так все знаю: тебе жаль, что так вышло, ты готов все забыть, хотя в глубине души и думаешь, что я жалок, мы все еще можем быть друзьями, да, отлично, очень хо...  
  
\- Прекрати! – рявкнул Стэн. Его громкий окрик далеко разнесся по темным пустым коридорам. – Ты ничего не знаешь!  
  
\- Я знаю достаточно! – Он тоже повысил голос. - Я выставил себя идиотом, и теперь...  
  
\- Господи, Кайл, разве ты не видишь – именно это случилось в прошлый раз. Ты разозлился, принялся кричать, и я не знал, что делать, а потом... Потом ты ушел, оставил меня там...  
  
\- О, бедный, несчастный Стэнни – надо же, я бросил тебя! Друзья так не поступают, правда ведь? Интересно, что заставило меня это сделать? Может, это произошло потому, что ты _дразнил_  меня, играл со мной всю эту чертову поездку, а когда я... когда я...   
  
\- Я был сволочью, я повел себя, как полный придурок! Я это знаю! Пожалуйста, послушай меня...  
  
\- Нет. – Стэн шагнул к нему, вскидывая руки, и Кайл отступил к двери, прижался к ней спиной. – Я даже смотреть на тебя не могу, черт тебя дери.  
  
\- Тогда не смотри! Но я проделал весь этот путь, чтобы увидеть тебя, чтобы наконец поговорить с тобой, и не уеду, пока ты меня не выслушаешь!  
  
\- Пожалуйста, нет. – Несколько секунд назад он кричал, в жилах его полыхала злость и обида, а теперь голос был едва громче шепота. И он боялся, Господи, как же он боялся. – Пожалуйста, Стэн. Я уже начал забывать тебя. Честное слово. Это трудно, труднее чем что-либо, что мне когда-либо приходилось делать, но я стараюсь, и, пожалуйста... Если я услышу, как ты извиняешь, как тебе меня жаль...  
  
\- Я скучаю по тебе! Кей, я так скучаю по тебе. – Стэн стремительно шагнул вперед и оказался вдруг совсем рядом. Кайл отпрянул было, испугавшись незнакомого блеска в синих глазах, однако позади была дверь, и ему оставалось только вжаться в нее как можно плотнее. – И я не могу перестать думать о том, что произошло. После той ночи в машине...  
  
Кайл почувствовал, как в глазах вскипают слезы, а в горле встает сухой ком.  
  
\- Не надо, - прошептал он, борясь с желанием разреветься.   
  
\- После той ночи в машине, - продолжал Стэн, не обращая на его возражения ни малейшего внимания, - я пытался связаться с тобой всеми правдами и неправдами. Изводил Кенни, твоих родителей, Айка, даже Венди – всех, к кому, как мне казалось, ты мог бы прислушаться. Однако ты отказывался говорить со мной, отказывался даже слушать, и я разозлился на тебя так, как не злился никогда раньше. Я люблю тебя, честное слово, но, видит Бог, ты такой упрямый осел, Кайл. Это выводило меня из себя. А еще я никак не мог перестать думать о том, что случилось в додже...  
  
\- Прекрати, - просил Кайл. Слезы текли по щекам, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. – Я не могу этого слушать, просто не могу.   
  
\- Тебе придется! – Стэн шагнул ближе, становясь вплотную к нему. – С тех пор, как ты исчез, не проходило и дня, чтобы я не думал о том, что мне стоило... Ну, знаешь – попробовать. В конце концов, это не то, чтобы я никогда не задумывался об этом. Конечно, да. Я ведь не дурак.  
  
\- Ты все знал, знал давным-давно! Знал, и притворялся, что понятия не имеешь, что происходит, ты играл со мной, черт тебя дери!  
  
\- Прекрати! – Широкие ладони уперлись в стену по обеим сторонам от него, и Кайл сжался, дрожа как от холода, так и от страха: он не знал, что делать, и маска невозмутимости стремительно осыпалась с него, словно снег с ели, которую кто-то как следует встряхнул. Стэн стоял напротив него, так близко, что он чувствовал запах кофе у него изо рта, и это было слишком, это напрочь лишало его силы воли и способности соображать. – Пожалуйста, не плачь... Когда ты плачешь, мне хочется кого-нибудь убить.  
  
С этими словами Стэн осторожно провел большим пальцем по его щеке, собирая влагу, и Кайлу захотелось податься навстречу его ладони, потереться об нее. Он так и сделал.  
  
\- Я так боялся все испортить, - признался, наконец, Стэн, переходя на шепот. – Так боялся, что ты превратишься в еще одну Венди. Я всегда восхищался ею, все мы ею восхищались, и еще я постоянно ее разочаровывал. Когда мы были вместе, она постоянно на меня злилась, и я ее не виню: я вечно умудрялся ляпнуть что-нибудь не то, постоянно подводил ее. Был дерьмом в постели. Мне ни разу не удалось довести ее до оргазма. По вечерам в пятницу, когда мы выбирались в боулинг, на игру или куда-нибудь перекусить, я ловил себя на том, что  _придумываю,_  чтобы ей сказать, понимаешь? А потом... когда вечер заканчивался... Я отвозил ее домой, целовал на прощание, оставлял машину дома и шел к тебе. Залезал к тебе в окно и забирался под одеяло, и, черт возьми, это всегда было лучшей частью дня. Потому что ты всегда был рад видеть меня. Ты всегда смеялся над моими шутками. Ты смотрел на меня так, будто считал, что я  _достаточно хорош_  для чего угодно, что я  _лучший_ , что я именно такой, каким тебе нужен, и я не мог позволить себе лишиться этого, Кей, я просто не мог. Я боялся, что... если...  
  
\- Придурок, - сказал Кайл. Вернее, попытался сказать. Пальцы Стэна все еще прикасались к его щекам, и, похоже, такое положение вещей напрочь лишало его голоса. – Кретин недоделанный...  
  
\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Стэн. – Я знаю. С каждым днем это становилось все труднее и труднее – смотреть на тебя только как на друга, держать руки при себе. Черт, мне постоянно хотелось к тебе прикасаться. Когда мы уехали из Южного Парка, все мои чувства и инстинкты будто с цепи сорвались, и я знал, что ты это заметил, я чувствовал, как ты напряжен, и ненавидел себя за то, что все еще боялся. Все еще ходил вокруг да около. В ту ночь в Вегасе, в последнюю ночь... Когда ты поцеловал меня...  
  
\- Я не поцеловал тебя. – Кайл быстро облизнул губы. Сердце колотилось, словно сумасшедшее. Медленно, словно во сне, он поднял руки и принялся расстегивать на Стэне куртку. – Я попытался, но ты оттолкнул меня.   
  
\- Да. Я тебя оттолкнул. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня за это, потому что если нет, я разобью лагерь на коврике перед твоей дверью. Ради бога, Кайл...  
  
Закончив с пуговицами, Кайл провел ладонями по его груди и плечам, скидывая куртку на пол. Под ней обнаружился свитер, обычный серый свитер крупной вязки, не примечательный ничем кроме того, что Кайл никогда раньше его не видел.  
  
Тот факт, что у Стэна есть одежда, которой он никогда не видел, никак не желал укладываться в его голове.   
  
\- Почему ты приехал? – спросил он, все еще не убирая ладоней с плеч Стэна. – Ты перестал бояться?  
  
\- Нет. – Господи, как же ему нравилось стоять вот так. Он был готов провести вечность зажатым между Стэном и стеной, ощущая, как его руки прикасаются к лицу, поглаживают шею, перебирают его волосы, когда их лица так близко, что дыхание смешивается. – Я боюсь до сих пор. Боюсь до ужаса.  
  
\- Тогда... – выдохнул Кайл, - почему...  
  
\- Я люблю тебя больше, чем боюсь.  
  
\- О, черт. -  _О, черт._  Он почувствовал, как сердце заколотилось еще быстрее, хотя минуту назад был уверен, что такое невозможно. – Я смотрю, у тебя новый свитер?  
  
-  _Кей._  
  
\- Да, черт, извини, я просто...  
  
Договорить ему не удалось: Стэн стремительно подался вперед, сокращая те немногие сантиметры, которые еще оставались между ними, и наконец-то – Господь Бог, Магистр Йода и святые ангелы-угодники,  _наконец-то_  – коснулся губами его губ. Кайл с готовностью приоткрыл рот ему навстречу и тут же ощутил, как Стэн целует его, целует по-настоящему.  
  
Ему никогда не приходилось целоваться как следует. Пьяные поцелуи на вечеринках он предпочитал не учитывать, тем более что помнил о них немного, а в роли его единственного достойного упоминания опыта выступала Бебе, которая всегда относилась к нему немного странно («Каша из умиления, обожания и сострадания» - говорил по этому поводу Кенни). Это было давно, еще перед началом выпускного класса, и впечатления у него остались весьма неоднозначные. Симпатия Бебе была ему приятна, и еще от нее здорово пахло, однако сам поцелуй особенно приятным ему не показался. Они постоянно сталкивались носами, ее помада каким-то образом оказалась у него на подбородке, ощущать слюну другого человека у себя во рту было по меньше мере странно... С тех пор фантазий о поцелуях у него было немного.  
  
Если бы он знал, что целоваться можно так, то чаще думал бы об этом, чаще представлял бы себе. Язык Стэна проникает в его рот – горячий, влажный, Кайл встречает его своим и чувствует, как каждый нерв в его теле вспыхивает, словно огонек на рождественской елке. Он целует Стэна,  _он целует Стэна,_  и одной этой мысли достаточно, чтобы у него встал член.   
  
Оторваться от этого жаркого, отчаянного, совершенно необходимого им обоим поцелуя не представлялось возможным. Кайл не заметил, когда начал задыхаться, когда зарылся пальцами в волосы Стэна, все еще влажные от тающего в них снега. Стэн вжимал его в стену, постанывал ему в рот, Стэн был ближе, чем когда-либо, но ему хотелось еще ближе. Кайл привстал на цыпочки и обнял его за шею, не прерывая поцелуя, надеясь, что Стэн поймет его без слов.   
  
И он понял. Подхватил его под колени и без труда поднял повыше, наваливаясь сверху, пришпиливая к стене собственным телом.  
  
\- Вот так, - прошептал Кайл, чувствуя, как твердый член Стэна упирается в его бедро, - вот так, да, вот так. Поцелуй меня.  
  
Несмотря на все его слова о страхе и неуверенности, в данный момент Стэнли Марш вовсе не нуждался в поощрении, это уж точно. Самоуверенности у него хватало, чтобы сжимать и гладить задницу Кайла, не прерывая поцелуй. Кайл вжимался в него, притягивал к себе так тесно, как только мог, и скулил ему в рот, а перед закрытыми глазами били фейерверки.  
  
\- Ты целовал меня в шею, - задыхаясь, прошептал он, когда Стэн оторвался от его рта. – В Вегасе.  
  
\- Я знаю. Я помню, - рычит Стэн в ответ. – И думаю об этом каждый день. Каждый раз, когда кончаю.   
  
-  _Черт,_  Стэн. Кровать, черт тебя дери, сейчас же.   
  
Стэн послушно подхватил его, в два шага преодолел расстояние от стены до кровати, опустил его на разбросанные в беспорядке одеяла и влез следом. Кайл услышал, как один за другим упали на пол ботинки – Стэн избавился от них, не расшнуровывая, и именно этот звук, реальный, как никакой другой, в полной мере заставляет его осознать, что то, что случается – случается на самом деле.  
  
Стэн вжимает его в матрас всем своим весом и целует так, будто мечтал об этом всю свою сознательную жизнь: ни о какой неуверенности, ни о каком стеснении и речи быть не может. Кайл извивается под ним, дрожит и издает совершенно невероятные звуки, которые еще больше распаляют обоих. Когда Стэн запускает руку ему под футболку, с нажимом оглаживает бок и задевает большим пальцем вздыбленный сосок, Кайла подбрасывает на кровати.  
  
\- Если бы мы сделали это полгода назад, - задыхается Стэн, - я бы с ума сошел от страха.  
  
Кайл улыбается и поддает бедрами вверх, вырывая у него еще один стон.  
  
\- Непохоже, чтоб ты боялся.  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает Стэн, и, словно в подтверждение своих слов, облизывает большой палец и снова потирает его сосок. – Теперь – нет. А ты?  
  
\- Знаешь, сколько раз я представлял себе это? – Грубый палец обводит его напряженный сосок по кругу, и Кайлу трудно соображать, но он все-таки собирается с мыслями, потому что донести это до Стэна очень важно, важнее, чем что-либо. – Как ты целуешь меня? Как ты дотрагиваешься до меня? Как ты забираешься ко мне в постель, или нагибаешь над любой горизонтальной поверхностью, вставляешь мне и трахаешь, пока я не начну кричать?  
  
Он никогда так не говорил, даже не подозревал, что способен сказать такое.   
  
-  _Господи, Кайл,_  - всхлипывает Стэн и снова целует его: мокро, жадно, словно обезумев. Его член упирается Кайлу в бедро, скрытый джинсовой тканью, но даже так Кайл чувствует, насколько он твердый и горячий.  
  
Он запускает дрожащую руку в трусы и сжимает себя, потому что отчетливо понимает, что еще немного, и он спустит просто так, просто потому, что Стэн здесь, Стэн целует его, Стэн его хочет. Он медленно проводит рукой вверх, сжимает в кулаке головку, и выгибается дугой, когда ощущает, как Стэн сильнее сжимает его сосок.  
  
\- Я всегда хотел увидеть, как ты выглядишь, когда трогаешь себя, - шепчет он Кайлу на ухо, и толкается, трется о его бедро. – Думал об этом, когда ты спал со мной в одной кровати, когда постанывал во сне.  
  
\- Я бы показал тебе, если б ты попросил. – Кайл пытается улыбнуться, однако время для шуток неподходящее.   
  
\- Если б ты мне показал, я бы в трусы кончил, - доверительно сообщает ему Стэн.  
  
Во рту у него пересыхает, ладонь быстрее ходит вверх-вниз, все еще скрытая пижамными штанами. Стэн переводит голодный взгляд с его руки на запрокинутую назад голову, на широко распахнутые глаза, на приоткрытые губы, с которых слетают бесконтрольные стоны и проклятья. Выглядит он так, будто никогда не видел зрелища прекраснее.  
  
\- Кей, - шепчет Стэн ему на ухо. Нужные слова возникают на языке сами собой. – Я люблю тебя. Я никогда больше не оставлю тебя, я не позволю тебе сбежать. Я хочу тебя, хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, хочу...  
  
Кайл выгибается дугой. По пижамным штанам растекается влажное пятно, член дергается и пульсирует, а все его тело продирает крупная дрожь.  
  
«Снаружи идет снег», отстраненно думает он, когда снова может дышать. «Градусов десять, а может, и того меньше. Почему мне не холодно?»  
  
Когда к нему возвращается способность осознавать происходящее, он обнаруживает, что Стэн умудрился вытащить из-под него одеяло и укрыть их обоих.


	13. Chapter 13

Снег за окном падал большими хлопьями, как будто на дворе был канун рождества, а не конец ноября. Белизна снаружи искрилась в лунном свете, словно в сказке про Снежную Королеву или Джека Фроста, и от этого происходящее в его комнате казалось Кайлу еще больше похожим на фантазию.  
  
Стэн сидел, откинувшись на спинку кровати. Мягкий свет настольной лампы падал на его лицо под причудливым углом, отчего казалось, что глаза у него светятся, словно у какого-нибудь сверхъестественного существа. Свитер он стянул, однако избавиться от остальной одежды Кайл ему не позволил. Он ждал этого дня долго, очень долго, едва ли веря, что в конце концов он все-таки настанет, и теперь собирался насладиться каждым моментом. Еще раньше он расстегнул на Стэне рубашку и развел ее полы в стороны, обнажая загорелую, тяжело вздымающуюся грудь и подтянутый живот, а еще расстегнул на нем ремень и вытолкнул из петель две верхние пуговицы на его джинсах, однако до поры до времени остановился на этом. Звериное возбуждение и нетерпение, на время утоленное сокрушительным оргазмом, пока не успело вырасти в нем заново, хотя он и чувствовал, что оно снова завладеет им совсем скоро.  
  
Но пока он сидит у Стэна на бедрах, голый, если не считать измятой футболки с растянутым воротом и одеяла, натянутого на плечи, и медленно поглаживает его член через натянутую ткань боксеров.   
  
\- Ты хренов садист, Брофловски, - сообщает ему Стэн. Щеки у него горят, волосы взлохмачены, дышит он горячо и часто. – Знаешь ты об этом?  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? – спрашивает Кайл и легонько трет большим пальцем головку. На ткани боксеров в этом месте уже образовалось небольшое темное пятнышко, и Стэн протяжно стонет, запрокидывает голову назад (он стукается затылком о выступ подоконника, но, похоже, совсем не замечает этого) и дергает бедрами вверх, стремясь продлить прикосновение.  
  
\- Нет уж, - смеется Кайл, и склоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Напряженный член Стэна касается его живота, и от этого по всему телу бегут мурашки. – Я ждал этого всю свою сознательную жизнь. Дай мне насладиться моментом.  
  
\- Ты рассчитываешься со мной за Вегас, мстительная скотина, - стонет Стэн. – Кайл, еще немного, и я либо проломлю затылком подоконник и потеряю сознание, либо совершу что-нибудь такое, за что в некоторых штатах можно отхватить до десяти лет лишения свободы.  
  
\- Изнасилованья не получится, если обе стороны согласны, - отвечает Кайл, не моргнув глазом. Но все-таки снова принимается поглаживать его, а другой рукой расстегивает молнию на его джинсах. Член под его пальцами горячий, большой и твердый, как камень. Кайл немного сжимает руку и чувствует, как дергается напряженная плоть. Стэн снова запрокидывает голову и выражает свое мнение о происходящем потоком сложно сконструированных ругательств.   
  
\- Я хочу тебе отсосать, - шепчет Кайл внезапно севшим голосом. – Но я не умею.  
  
\- Господи, слава богу.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Стэн улыбается.  
  
\- Все это время, пока ты избегал меня, я периодически развлекал себя жуткими фантазиями о том, как ты в своем чертовом Пенн Стейт спишь с кем попало направо и налево. Накручивал себя так, что не мог спать по ночам. Достал Кенни расспросами. Он говорил, что я ебанулся, но я просто не мог перестать об этом думать. При одной мысли, что кто-то...  
  
\- Никто, - прерывает его Кайл. – Никто. Никогда.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Стэн, и в голосе его слышится что-то, отчетливо напоминающее угрозу. – Это хорошо.  
  
Он кладет ладонь Кайлу на шею, притягивает его к себе и целует... не грубо, но собственнически. Проникает языком в его рот, крепко сжимает пальцы на шее, не позволяя отстраниться. Кайл ощущает, как снова тяжелеет и наливается член.  
  
Он снова проводит пальцем по влажному пятнышку на боксерах Стэна, и чувствует, как рот наполняется слюной. Он вынужден сглотнуть.  
  
\- Венсдэй хорошо умела это делать? – Менее своевременный вопрос сложно придумать, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.  
  
Стэн пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Она этого не делала.  
  
\- Ха. Ну, еще бы. Сосать член – это противоречило ее феминистическим взглядам?  
  
На словах «сосать член» Стэн мягко подкидывает бедра вверх, закатывает глаза и бормочет что-то неразборчивое.  
  
\- Нет, она... Господи, Кайл, черт тебя дери... она хотела, и как-то раз мы даже почти сделали это. Но в последний момент я сказал какую-то глупость, вроде «смотри не укуси меня» или что-то в этом роде. Я шутил, ясное дело, но она обиделась и разозлилась, и с тех пор...  _Ах..._ С тех пор... Слушай, может, мы перестанем разговаривать о Венди? Если ты продолжишь делать то, что делаешь, я сейчас...  
  
Кайл тоже решает, что достаточно. Он встает с коленей Стэна, устраивается на животе между его ног и прижимается приоткрытым ртом к твердому стволу, вдыхая так глубоко, как только может. Острый, будоражащий запах наполняет его ноздри.  
  
Звуки, которые издает Стэн, должны быть запрещены законом. В его голосе отчетливо слышится отчаянье.  
  
\- Сейчас, - бормочет Кайл, лаская его член губами сквозь одежду. Тонкая серая ткань быстро намокает под его языком, превращается в темную. Дрожащими пальцами он оттягивает ее вниз и наконец приникает ртом к головке.  
  
Стэн над ним рычит и толкается в его рот.   
  
\- Сейчас, сейчас, - повторяет Кайл. Сердце колотится где-то в горле. Он лижет, мокро целует и посасывает, слюна стекает по стволу. Оттянув боксеры вниз еще немного, он начинает помогать себе рукой, и теперь слюна течет на его пальцы, и он уже не может ничего говорить, зато может постанывать и тереться вставшим членом о простыни.  
  
\- Кайл, - беспомощно скулит Стэн. Как он мог раньше не замечать, насколько интимно, почти пошло его лучший друг произносит его имя? – Кей, о черт, только не останавливайся, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, еще...  
  
Кайл крепче сжимает мокрые пальцы вокруг его члена, и Стэн толкается навстречу его влажному, горячему рту, проникая все глубже, чертыхаясь все отчаянней, пока, наконец, не вскрикивает и не кончает прямо ему в рот, крупно вздрагивая всем телом.  
  


* * *

  
  
\- Мне кажется, будто я умер и попал в гребанный рай.  
  
\- Если Пенсильвания – гребанный рай, то я предпочитаю Денвер.   
  
\- Когда ты умудрился стащить с меня одежду?  
  
\- Пока ты валялся, пялился в потолок и улыбался, как придурок. Могу поклясться, что видел маленьких желтых птичек у тебя над головой. И звездочки.  
  
\- Кот Сильвестер! Давай, иди сюда.  
  
Кайл перестает копаться в прикроватной тумбочке в надежде обнаружить забытую шоколадку или упаковку печенья, и послушно забирается под одеяло. Теплые руки обвивают его и прижимают ближе. Стэн тут же принимается целовать его, куда придется.  
  
\- Ты и в самом деле ехал на автобусе из Бостона?  
  
\- Одиннадцать часов. Когда мы добрались до Пенсильвании, шторм почти накрыл дорогу, и водитель объявил, что если проехать не удастся, нам придется остановиться в каком-нибудь мотеле и дождаться сначала хорошей погоды, а потом снегоуборочных машин. Я так боялся.  
  
\- Одиннадцать часов, господи! Когда же ты вылетел из Калифорнии?  
  
\- Во вторник утром.  
  
\- Охренеть.  
  
\- Ага. – Стэн улыбается и целует его в переносицу. – Но мне надо было добраться. Несмотря ни на что. Обязательно.  
  
Какое-то время Кайл просто лежит, слушая мерное дыхание Стэна и тишину кампуса вокруг. Снег никак не перестанет. Наверное, неплохо было бы, если бы буран погреб их здесь заживо – по крайней мере, ему не пришлось бы спрашивать, как долго Стэн сможет здесь остаться. Он говорил что-то об открытии чемпионата, но Кайл не помнит, что именно, и собирается как можно дольше оттягивать момент, когда наконец придется спросить.   
  
\- Как ты узнал, что я не уеду домой?  
  
\- Выведал у твоей мамы. Я пытался третировать Айка и Кенни, но МакКормик и сам ничего не знал, а малявка отказался раскалываться. Серьезно, у него просто железная выдержка!  
  
\- Кенни я рассказал только сегодня. Он послал мне мейл, зазывал в гости, но я сказал, что останусь здесь.  
  
Плечо Стэна под его щекой внезапно напряглось. Кайл поднял голову, ощущая, как умиротворение в мгновение ока сменяется тревогой.  
  
\- Стэн? Что случилось?  
  
\- Кей! – Стэн таращился на него, выпучив глаза. Рот растянулся в ухмылке. – Мы должны позвонить ему!  
  
\- Кенни?  
  
\- Кенни! Мы должны позвонить ему прямо сейчас!  
  
Он повел бедрами, словно подчеркивая, о каком именно «сейчас» идет речь, и Кайл ухмыльнулся в ответ. Выпростав руку из-под одеяла, он перегнулся через Стэна и принялся шарить в тумбочке в поисках телефона. Тот тут же принялся целовать его шею, удачно оказавшуюся прямо перед лицом. Достав телефон, Кайл двинул его локтем в бок:  
  
\- Думаешь, он не спит? Уже почти полночь.  
  
\- Ради всего святого, это же Кенни. Он наверняка на какой-нибудь вечеринке, или точит лясы с девчонкой, которая толкает крэк неподалеку от кампуса.  
  
\- Вы живете рядом?  
  
\- В квартале друг от друга. Если я как следует высунусь из окна, могу увидеть, как он купит в форточку. Баттерс предлагал протянуть из моей комнаты шнур до их квартиры. Ну, ты знаешь – две консервные банки или ластиковых стаканчика, совсем как в детстве.   
  
\- И вы это сделали? – Спрашивает Кайл. Он, конечно, и сам прекрасно знает, что трое его друзей живут совсем рядом, однако эта мысль по-прежнему причиняет ему боль. Даже теперь, когда Стэн лежит в его постели и тесно прижимается плечом к его плечу.  
  
\- Не-а. Кенни отвесил ему подзатыльник и напомнил, что у каждого из нас давно есть телефоны. Давай, звони!  
  
И Кайл звонит. Стэн тут же пристраивается рядом, чтобы подслушивать. МакКормик снимает трубку после третьего звонка.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты звонишь, чтобы сказать, что передумал, - говорит он вместо приветствия. На заднем плане не слышно никакой вечеринки, а голос у Кенни спокойный и домашний. Кайл так и видит, как он сидит напротив телевизора, сложив ноги в огромных пушистых тапочках на кофейный столик.   
  
\- Привет, Кенни, - отвечает Кайл. Он бросает взгляд на Стэна, и оба улыбаются до ушей. Стэн пытается сдержать смешок.   
  
\- «Привет, Кенни», - передразнивает его Кенни. И начинает ругаться прежде, чем Кайлу удается вставить хоть слово: – Какого хрена, Брофловски? Послушай, в новостях говорили, что у вас там хренова снежная буря, но она уходит западнее, так что как только возобновят рейсы, я забронирую для тебя билет на самолет. Баттерс заберет тебя из аэропорта на своей новой калымаге. Он купил ее два дня назад и теперь с ума сходит, так хочет прокатить кого-нибудь. Я не желаю больше слышать о том, что ты будешь встречать День Благодарения в гребаном Пенн Стейт! В гребаном  _одиночестве!_  
  
\- Я не один, - отвечает Кайл. Стэн обнимает его, и Кайл удобнее устраивается под приятной тяжестью его руки. Этот разговор доставляет ему куда больше удовольствия, чем он мог себе представить.  
  
\- Да? Ты все-таки полетел в Колорадо?   
  
\- Нет. Я у себя в комнате в общежитии.  
  
На другом конце провода воцаряется тишина. Кайл прямо таки видит, как Кенни хмурит брови.  
  
\- Кто с тобой?  
  
\- Один голый парень. Он тут уже довольно давно. Прямо сейчас пытается отгрызть мне ухо.  
  
\- Очень смешно, Брофловски. Я серьезно, почему бы тебе не...  
  
Стэн смеется, и Кенни тут же затыкается. Прислушивается, будто бигль на охоте.   
  
\- Кайл, скажи мне, кто с тобой, - требует он напряженным голосом. – Скажи мне прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Привет, Кенни, - говорит Стэн в телефон, и где-то на другом конце страны МакКормик разражается таким оглушающим визгом, что Кайлу приходится на время прикрыть трубку ладонью.  
  
\- Иисус, Мария, Иосиф и святой младенец Иисус, - орет Кенни в трубку и заходится хохотом. – Господи, парни, скажите мне, что это правда. Стэн, скажи мне, что это гребаная правда! Вы наконец трахнулись? Все это бессмысленное и беспощадное издевательство над моей психикой осталось в прошлом?  
  
\- Твоей психике больше ничего не угрожает, - заверяет его Стэн. Он тоже смеется, глаза его сияют, и Кайл не может перестать смотреть на него, не может перестать улыбаться, как придурок.  
  
\- Черт, о, блядь, о дьявол, погодите секунду, парни, я разбужу Баттерса.  
  
В трубке громыхает, слышится бодрый топот, чертыхания и наконец – громкий стук по дереву. Если бы в дверь Кайла кто-нибудь постучался с такой настойчивостью, он решил бы, что в здании пожар. Видимо, Баттерс разделяет его мнение, потому что голос у него взволнованный:  
  
\- Кенни? Что произошло?  
  
\- Стэн в Пенсильвании! – орет Кенни. – Стэн в Пенсильвании! Стэн в Пенсильвании! Не в гребаном Колорадо, а в Пенсильвании!  
  
\- Что? Я не пони...  
  
\- Парни, - говорит Кенни, на этот раз – в трубку. – Я сейчас поставлю вас на громкую связь, чтобы Баттеркап не решил, что у меня чердак подтекает, а вы пошлете нам фотографию, окей? Я еще со средней школы бьюсь головой об стены, так что фотография – это минимум из того, что вы мне задолжали, чертовы ублюдки.  
  
\- Погоди секунду, - говорит Стэн.  
  
И прежде, чем Кайл успевает увернуться, сгребает его рукой за плечи, притягивает к себе, целует и щелкает камерой на телефоне. На то, чтобы послать фотографию, уходит секунды две. На некоторое время на другом конце воцаряется тишина... А потом она взрывается оглушительными воплями, на этот раз – в два голоса.  
  
Баттерс заливается счастливым смехом и хлопает в ладоши. Кенни, похоже, находится на грани истерики.  
  
\- Это рождественское чудо, черт бы вас побрал. Поверить не могу! Господи, как я рад! Прямо не знаю, как буду жить в мире, где вы двое наконец-то удосужились прикупить себе мозгов и начать думать головами, а не задницами. О чем я буду переживать? О чем буду волноваться?  
  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы озаботиться глобальным потеплением? Может, с этим тебе удастся справиться быстрее.  
  
\- Очень смешно, Стэнни, прямо обхохочешься. Ну так как – вы прилетите?  
  
\- Все аэропорты засыпало снегом по самую крышу, - говорит Кайл. – Рейсы отменены, и я не думаю, что полеты возобновят очень уж скоро. Но мы увидимся на рождество, ведь так?  
  
\- Еще бы! Ох, черт, я чувствую себя, как ребенок, чьи родители были в разводе, а теперь снова сошлись.  
  
\- Не перегибай палку, Кенни.  
  
\- Завали пасть, папочка. Господи, как же я вас люблю. Чертовы подонки.  
  
Они разговаривают еще некоторое время, обо всем и ни о чем. Наконец Кенни отключается («Мне нужно сходить в круглосуточную аптеку за успокоительным, так что поговорим завтра, окей?»), и Стэн тут же отбрасывает телефон, наваливается на Кайла всем телом и целует.  
  
\- Я знал, что он обрадуется, - говорит Стэн некоторое время спустя.  
  
\- Еще бы, это ведь Кенни. Ты думаешь, все и вправду... было таких очевидным? Для других, для тех, кто знал нас с детства и смотрел на нас со стороны?  
  
\- Не думаю, что про Кенни можно сказать, что он смотрел на нас со стороны, но – наверное, да. Возможно, для некоторых. Тебе это не нравится?  
  
\- Мне все нравится, - искренне отвечает Кайл.  
  
Снег за окном и не думает прекращаться. Они оба слегка проголодались, однако заказать пиццу или китайскую еду кажется обоим по меньшей мере бесчеловечным: если в городе и остались рестораны, которые развозят заказы в такую погоду, Кайлу не хочется добавлять работы несчастным посыльным, в такой буран рискующим свернуть себе шею. Покопавшись сначала в своей тумбочке, а потом в ящиках, принадлежащих Джейкобу, он обнаружил пакет картофельных чипсов со вкусом бекона, остатки печенья в жестяной коробке, и даже несколько брикетов лапшы быстрого приготовления. Пока он заваривал чай, Стэн извлек из своего рюкзака несколько сэндвичей - два с индейкой, и еще один с сыром и ветчиной. Они давным-давно расплющились на дне рюкзака, однако если и стали от этого менее вкусными, то не намного.  
  
\- Расскажи мне о колледже, - попросил Кайл, когда они уселись друг напротив друга на постели. Куча еды высилась между ними на одеяле, словно награбленное добро у разбойничьего костра.  
  
\- Это такое место, где ходят на лекции и изучают разные предметы. – Стэн откусил внушительный кусок от своего сэндвича и запил его кофе.  
  
\- В самом деле? Я думал, там играют в футбол и надираются семь дней в неделю.  
  
\- Может быть, этим занимаются приличные мальчики и девочки в твоем развязном Пенн Стейт. У нас все иначе.  
  
Кайл фыркнул и запустил в него печеньем.  
  
\- Я серьезно, дубина.   
  
\- Если серьезно, мне там нравится. Тренировки отнимают много времени, я почти целый день провожу с командой, но мне нравится играть и получается неплохо. Ты... м... смотрел мои игры?  
  
\- Только одну. – Кайл повел плечами – Извини.  
  
\- Какого черта, ты не должен извиняться. Хоть теперь я не успокоюсь, пока не затащу тебя на трибуны. Мне бы так хотелось поцеловать тебя после игры... Ну, знаешь, как в кино.  
  
\- В кино все немного иначе, - усмехнулся Кайл. – В кино квотербек после игры целует какую-нибудь девчонку из команды поддержки.  
  
\- Нет уж, я не доверяю этим зайкам – они меня укусят!  
  
Кайл прыснул и едва не подавился сэндвичем. Господи, часа три назад он и представить себе не мог, что когда-либо заговорит со Стэном снова, а теперь уже представляет себе, как тот целует его после игры, отдавая себе полный отчет в том, что это и в самом деле может случиться.  
  
\- Первым делом я познакомлю тебя с Чедом и парнями из команды. Они хоть и верзилы, но отличные парни. Чед просто пополам согнется, когда увидит тебя!  
  
\- С чего бы это? И кто такой Чед?   
  
\- Это наш капитан. Он выпускник, лучший игрок защиты, который когда-либо был у «Медведей». Я... скажем так, я довольно часто говорил о тебе, и они...  
  
Стэн выглядел смущенным, и Кайл угрожающе наставил на него чайную ложку. Рот у него был набит печеньем, поэтому угрожающего тона не получилось, но он все же проговорил настолько грозно, насколько был способен:  
  
\- Фыкладыай, Стэнли Фарш.  
  
\- О, господи. В общем... Понимаешь, после всего, что произошло в Вегасе, да и еще раньше, после всего, что происходило всю нашу гребаную жизнь, я просто не мог выкинуть тебя из головы и постоянно болтал о тебе. Мой друг Кайл то, мой друг Кайл это, мой друг Кайл считает, мой друг Кайл говорит... Потом, когда прошло какое-то время, а ты все еще не желал со мной разговаривать, я перестал, потому что злился на тебя, и тогда парни начали сами спрашивать. «Эй, Марш, как поживает твой друг Кайл?» «Даже не знаю, стоит ли ради этой херни покупать билет в кинотеатр. Эй, Марш, что бы сказал на этот счет твой друг Кайл?» «Джереми, ты держишь мяч, словно пьяная курица, друг Стэнни Кайл этого бы не одобрил!»  
  
\- Ты врешь, - сумел выдавить Кайл, покатываясь со смеху. – Ты врешь, я ни за что не поверю, что это правда!  
  
\- Можешь не верить, но весь колледж зовет меня «Мой друг Кайл». Представить себе не могу, что случится с командой, когда они увидят тебя. После игры мы обычно ходим пропустить по стаканчику в паб неподалеку. Кенни и Баттерс тоже присоединяются, если в это время ничем не заняты, и еще друзья и подружки остальных игроков. Я всегда представлял, как войду в дверь, держа тебя за руку... «Что это за чувак с тобой?», спросит Чед, или еще кто-нибудь. А я скажу...  
  
\- «Это мой друг Кайл».   
  
\- Да. Да, именно так.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Кайл просыпается от жары.  
  
Он не помнит, как уснул, знает только, что произошло это поздно ночью. Долгие, сладкие ласки и поцелуи сменялись разговорами расспросами, посреди одного из которых он и уснул, вымотавшись за этот странный, невероятный, самый непредсказуемый в его жизни день. Однако тело, изнуренное долгими месяцами ожидания и предвкушения, берет свое даже во сне, и Кайл просыпается от жары.  
  
Член стоит колом. Неудивительно, учитывая, что Стэн во сне подмял его под себя и то и дело бессознательно прикасается губами к его шее.  
  
\- Стэн? – зовет Кайл, желая узнать, спит ли тот.  
  
Стэн просыпается мгновенно. Его руки приходят в движение задолго до того, как он открывает глаза: гладят, сжимают, дотрагиваются, будто сами по себе. Одна ладонь ложится Кайлу на ягодицу, другая поглаживает живот, и он мягко стонет от этих жарких, требовательных прикосновений.  
  
Он еще не совсем проснулся, но знает, чего хочет.  
  
\- Трахни меня, - шепчет он Стэну. Тот задерживает дыхание.  
  
\- Кайл... – тянет он неуверенно и судорожно сглатывает. В горле сухо щелкает. – Это...  
  
Вместо того, чтобы дослушать, Кайл облизывает пальцы и заводит за спину, чтобы начать растягивать себя – медленно и уверенно. Он делал это множество раз, но теперь, когда Стэн рядом с ним, прижимается к нему сзади и его твердый член трется о ягодицу Кайла, оставляя на коже подтеки смазки, все совершенно иначе.  
  
Кайл стонет, вставляя в себя сначала один скользкий от слюны палец, потом второй.  
  
\- О господи, - срывающимся голосом шепчет Стэн и откидывает одеяло, чтобы лучше видеть. – О черт, Кей. Я...  
  
Не договорив, он прижимает большой палец к губам Кайла, и тот послушно облизывает его, посасывает, напоследок проходится языком по подушечке. Стэн вынимает палец у него изо рта, опускает руку вниз и осторожно потирает нежную кожу между ягодиц... а потом наконец медленно вдавливает палец внутрь. Совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы Кайла тут же окатило горячей волной.  
  
Перед тем, как Стэн наконец вставляет ему, проходит целая вечность. Он долгое время насаживается на растягивающие его пальцы – свои и Стэна, слушая его прерывистый шепот, его слова о том, какой же Кайл красивый, какой узкий и горячий внутри. Он хочет ответить, однако голос отказывается ему повиноваться, и все звуки, что ему удается извлечь из себя, суммируются короткими обрывистыми постанываньями.  
  
Наконец он отчетливо понимает, что не может больше ждать.  
  
-  _Пожалуйста,_  - умудряется он выдавить, надеясь, что Стэн поймет его и так.   
  
Стэн понимает: быстро смочив слюной собственные пальцы, он опускает руку вниз и размазывает влагу по члену. Слюна мешается с выступившей смазкой, и Кайл чувствует, как влажная головка трется между его ягодиц, а потом твердо упирается в растянутые мышцы.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - выдыхает Стэн ему в затылок и поддает бедрами, крепко удерживая его за талию.  
  
Кайла выгибает дугой. Ему больно, хотя и меньше, чем он ожидал. Он крепко зажмуривает глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на руках Стэна, на его губах, осыпающих торопливыми поцелуями его плечи, на его быстром успокаивающем шепоте. Кто мог предположить, что Стэнли Марша будет невозможно заткнуть в постели? Это мысль заставляет его улыбнуться.  
  
Осторожно, на пробу, он подается назад, вырывая у Стэна полузадушенный стон. «Двигайся», просит он этим движением, и Стэн снова понимает его без слов. Он начинает двигаться, сначала медленно и осторожно, потом все быстрее, и Кайл подается ему навстречу, глубже насаживается на его член. В какой-то момент он утыкается Кайлу лбом между лопаток, и он понимает, что Стэн  _смотрит,_  он, черт возьми,  _смотрит,_  как трахает его, наверняка сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не вставить ему пожестче. От этого откровения Кайла продирает жаром от макушки до пяток.  
  
\- Погоди, - просит Стэна, и тот послушно останавливается, поскуливая, и одному богу известно, чего ему это стоит.  
  
Кайл выворачивается из его рук, отстраняется от него и становится на четвереньки. Стэн тут же наваливается на него сверху, обхватывает одной рукой поперек живота, а другой упирается в изголовье кровати, находя точку опоры. Он движется короткими, жесткими толчками, от которых прошибает до искр из глаз. Его рот на шее Кайла: целует, прикусывает, лижет мокро и широко.  
  
\- Поверить не могу, что это ты, - горячо шепчет Стэн ему на ухо. – Что это наконец-то ты.  
  
Кайл стонет и поддает бедрами назад, насаживаясь на него, встречая своими движениями его толчки.  
  
\- Сильнее, - просит он почти беззвучно, голова запрокинута, тело коротко движется вперед-назад. – Сильнее, пожалуйста!  
  
Стэн издает еще один невероятный звук, и начинает двигаться сильнее, глубже, ожесточеннее. Его рука, поддерживающая Кайла под живот, дрожит, и он понимает, что надолго ни одного из них не хватит, и это прекрасно, Господи, именно так, как должно быть.  
  
Опустив дрожащую ладонь вниз, Кайл сжимает себя. Ему даже не приходится двигать рукой: он спускает сразу, и кричит, чувствуя, как оргазм огненным шаром прокатывается по всему телу, задевая каждый оголенный нерв. Он никогда не кончал так сильно, никогда не терялся в наслаждении с такой самоотдачей. Свет перед глазами меркнет, его трясет, бьет крупной дрожью. Где-то на границе сознания он чувствует, как Стэн кончает вслед за ним, не переставая повторять его имя.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
На то, чтобы прийти в себя, у обоих уходит неприлично много времени.  
  
\- Поверить не могу, что это только что произошло, - заявляет Стэн, вновь обретя способность разговаривать. – Я, блядь, поверить не могу.  
  
\- Можно сделать это еще раз и на этот раз записать на камеру.  
  
\- Всегда знал, что ты хренов маньяк. – Стэн смеется и пытается засветить ему подушкой. Кайл уворачивается и пихает его в плечо. Шевелиться лень, и он с наслаждением думает о том, что впереди у них еще целый день. – С тихонями всегда так – тише воды, ниже травы, а под всем этим – черти штабелями до самого дна.  
  
\- И многих тихонь тебе удавалось завалить, Стэнли Марш?  
  
\- Ровно ноль, - гордо заявляет Стэн. - Единственный тихоня, которого я трахнул, сам попросил меня это сделать. Разбудил меня на рассвете, и...  
  
Целоваться, улыбаясь так широко – задача не из простых, но Кайл решает, что они неплохо справляются.  
  
\- Слушай, ты же отдаешь себе отчет в том, что теперь я тебя никуда не отпущу? – спрашивает Стэн, снова становясь серьезным. – Я не смогу уехать, только не один. Ты просто обязан отправиться вместе со мной.  
  
\- Куда? В Калифорнию?  
  
\- Почему бы и нет? Занятия начинаются только через неделю. Мы могли бы отправиться туда вместе, ты увидел бы открытие чемпионата, мой колледж, встретил Кенни и Баттерса. И...  
  
Стэн замолкает с таким видом, будто сказал больше, чем собирался.  
  
\- И?  
  
\- И, черт возьми, мы могли бы узнать, что нужно для того, чтобы ты смог поступить в UCLA.  
  
На несколько секунд в комнате повисает напряженная тишина. Стэн упорно пялится в потолок.  
  
\- Даже если это возможно, почему ты решил, что я соглашусь переезжать в Калифорнию? – спрашивает, наконец, Кайл.  
  
\- Потому что Пенн Стейт – мечта твоего отца, а не твоя! Черт подери, Кайл, ты и сам это знаешь. Мы должны быть вместе – все мы, все четверо, даже хренов Картман, но ты и я – в первую очередь!  
  
\- Я скажу тебе, что думаю по этому поводу. – Кайл оглядывает комнату в поисках собственного нижнего белья, не находит его и машет на это рукой. Голый, он выбирается из постели и отодвигает занавеску, чтобы выглянуть в окно. Сугробы во дворе искрят под ярким утренним солнцем, но снег больше не идет, и тяжелых серых туч тоже не видно. – Я думаю, что сейчас ты отправишься в душ, который мы с Джейкобом делим с соседней комнатой, и сделаешь воду погорячее. Я присоединюсь к тебе через несколько минут, только отыщу чистую одежду и полотенце. Потом мы отправимся в город – до него всего миля, так что можно добраться пешком даже если дороги занесло. Там мы найдем какое-нибудь кафе, которое открыто в такую рань, и как следует позавтракаем, потому что я чертовски голоден и собираюсь сожрать две порции глазуньи с беконом, а потом еще блинчики с черничным вареньем и галлон кофе. И вот тогда, где-то между блинчиками и кофе, мы обо всем поговорим. О том, что нам следует делать дальше. Как тебе такой план?  
  
Взгляд Стэна смягчается. Он откровенно разглядывает его, стоящего вполоборота к окну, освященного мягким утренним светом.  
  
\- По-моему, план что надо, - говорит он.  
  
\- Тогда поднимай свою задницу и тащись в ванную, мистер я-выехал-из-калифорнии-во-вторник-утром. Фу, мерзость какая!  
  
Стэн скрывается за дверью в ванную. Кайл еще какое-то время смотрит в окно, а потом берет с прикроватного столика свой телефон, и набирает сообщение Кенни.  
  
«Ставь пиво в холодильник, дорогая», пишет он. «Кажется, мы будем сегодня вечером»  
  
Он вынимает из шкафа огромное махровое полотенце и смену одежды – для себя и для Стэна. Из ванной уже доносится шум воды и с детства знакомый голос, радостно фальшивящий «Ла резистанс». Телефон пищит, когда он уже готов покинуть комнату. Кайл кидает взгляд на дисплей.  
  
«двно пора брофлвски», пишет Кенни, и Кайл улыбается.  
  
МакКормик прав. Давно, черт возьми, пора.


End file.
